Never Poke A Sleeping Dragon
by Solo's Orca
Summary: Will Jou and Kaiba be able to survive the rain, cold, suspiciously named 'survival camp', activities designed to 'encourage and improve teamwork' and, above all, sharing a room with each other during a school trip to England? Puppyshipping and some others
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! It's my birthday today so as a present to myself I decided to upload the first chapter of this story! Today my personal statment (which I though i had successfully killed) came back from the dead, which wasn't good, but the rest of my day was geat (my freinds organised a 'party' at lunch time for me which was really fun, thanks guys!). Also this is my first multi-chapter yugioh story, I'm so happy!! This chapter is just an introduction really, but it was fun to write.**

**I've got some things to explain about this story, first is that all the guys live in america (Ryou's british but moved to america) but i'm using japanese name because they sound so much cooler than the dub names (Katsuya sounds so much better than Joey in my opinion lol). Finally is that all the places they visit throughout the story are real, however some of them I haven't been to for years and years so they may not be completely accurate (I've tried to make them accurate but i'm relying on the internet (which wasn't helpful) and my fuzzy memories lol). Oh and the title will probably make sense later in the story...maybe, I've only got to chapter 10 and am nowhere near the end lol...and the yamis have their own bodies.**

**Disclaimer: This is going to apply to all chapters because I'm lazy and can't be bothered to write this every chapter. I do not own anything. There we go, all sorted.**

**Warnings (again, apply to all chapters): some OOC-ness (probably), shounen-ai (Seto/Jou, there are some hints of Yami/Yugi and Ryou/Bakura, however they are so subtle not even I would be able to tell they were there unless I had them pointed out to me, they might get more focus later on) and some swearing sometimes (not in all chapters)**

**enjoy...**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was 5AM on a Friday in March. The morning was dark, cold and the air was filled with an annoying light misty rain.

Seto Kaiba's limo pulled up in front of the school, people were mulling around in small groups busy chatting to each other.

A very annoyed looking Seto got out the limo, walked around to the boot and pulled out his suitcase. He'd learnt from experience that travelling long distances in trench coats was highly uncomfortable and that buckles tended to set off metal detectors in airports which led to highly embarrassing situations, so he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, a fine, black cashmere v-necked jumper, straight cut, dark jeans and smart black shoes.

The stupid school thought it was a good idea to send the entire year group (consisting of two classes of 25) off to England and make them spend two weeks in a castle probably doing things to 'improve their friendship'. It sounded like something Anzu would come up with.

After 15 minutes of hanging around in the cold they were finally let onto the coach which would take them to the airport.

"Everyone please sit in alphabetical order!" Mr Ransire, an old, skeletal, bald and incredibly boring history teacher who was also the form tutor of the other class, told them as they climbed up the steps into the coach.

The first impression of the coach was brown, the seats where brown, as was the floor and the ceiling and the over head lockers. Even the driver seemed to be brown! The bus stank of a mixture of sweaty feet and cigarette smoke.

_Great, _Seto thought as he got on and sat in a seat near the middle of the bus next to the window, _the bus is colder than outside_. He gazed out the window the realised his seat was slightly damp. _What the hell!_ He thought and looked around to see where the water could be coming from, then he saw the window was leaking and the water was running down the glass right onto his seat, well leg at the moment, but before he had sat down it had been drenching his seat. He was about to stand up to find another seat, but realised someone had sat next to him, "What are you doing Mutt?"

"We have to sit next to each other," Katsuya Jounouchi said, not looking happy about the seating arrangement "you at the start of 'K' and I'm at the end of 'J', therefore we have to sit next to each other."

"Great," Seto muttered sarcastically as he pushed himself as close to the dripping window as possible.

"I don't have fleas you know!"

"I'm not willing to take the risk."

"Why do you _always_ have to act like you're better than me?!"

"Because I am better than you, Mutt, live with it," Seto hissed turning to look out the window again.

The reason for them to sit in alphabetical order soon became clear, the teachers had obviously realised that the year group would be so noisy that they couldn't get the register done. So by sitting everyone that way meant that they could easily find out who was there and hand out the cards, which informed the student of their room at the castle.

Jounouchi glanced over at Kaiba's card and cursed under his breath when he saw they were in the same room.

"I wonder what we'll be doing," Jounouchi said more to himself than to Kaiba, who was busy ignoring him.

To his surprise Kaiba answered, "something pointless," he sounded exhausted, _I don't want to go on this stupid trip to England, well I guess it's my fault we're going, but that's not the point!_ He thought bitterly.

* * *

Neither Jounouchi nor Seto talked during the rest of the drive to the airport. Seto spent most of it staring out the window watching the miles of road zoom past listening to his ipod, which was on full volume to try and drown out the incredibly annoying music the driver was insisting on blasting through the coach's speakers.

After a couple of hours they reached Domino City airport, after 30 minutes of dragging the suitcases off the coach and general messing around as the teachers handed out plane tickets and everyone tried to find their passports they had to face the worst part of air travel, check in.

_I hate check in!_ Seto thought as he waited, his feet hurt from standing up for so long, _I bought a private jet so I would have to bother going through this torture_. Looking around at the rest of his class mates he saw they were all as bored as he was, most were sitting on their suitcases or on the luggage trolleys, listening to music or playing on portable games consoles. No one was talking much; they all seemed too exhausted from their long coach drive and early start. Seto's eyes fell on Jounouchi who was sitting on one of the trolleys with Yugi Motou; both were fast asleep, leaning against each other so not to fall over. _He looks kind of cute when he's asleep...hang on; why the hell did I just think that? Stop thinking stupid thoughts,_ Seto cursed himself and looked away.

There was a small cheer as the first member of the year group reached the check in desk and after about 20 minutes the whole year was checked in and heading to the next thing airports had invented purely to make travelling by plane hellish, security.

"I hate going through security," Ryou groaned as they waited in the queue.

"Why?" Katsuya, who had never flown anywhere before, asked.

"Because I always get bleeped," he replied sighing, "and then get searched."

"Are you excited about going back to England?" Yami asked Ryou, who nodded enthusiastically.

"He hasn't shut up about it since we got the letter," Bakura sighed, wrapping his arm around his hikari, Ryou blushed.

"When I lived there I lived in London," Ryou said, "but we'll be going to Northumberland, which is next to Scotland."

"Cool," Honda said, yawning.

A few moments later Katsuya burst out laughing, "Kaiba's being searched," he said through his laughter and pointing through the metal detectors to Kaiba, who was looking extremely embarrassed but was trying to cover it by giving everyone around him death glares. Apparently Kaiba was the first person in the year to get bleeped by the metal detectors, and the rest of the year giggled as the search was finished and Kaiba stormed off to the departure lounge.

To his immense surprise Ryou didn't get bleeped as he went through the metal detector, although this was because he had taken off nearly everything with metal in them and out them through the x-ray machine. Bakura wasn't so lucky and was bleeped and searched, during which the security guards found that the metal detector had been set off by the many buckles on his leather boots.

"Are you okay 'Kura?" Ryou asked as his yami stomped up to him.

"The next person who searches me is getting a one way trip to the shadow realm," he hissed in reply.

* * *

**So what did you think? (if you didn't like it please tell me why). Updates will probably be slow, but I will try my best!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, a new chapter! (I wonder if I'm the one who's most excited about this...) My UCAS form is gone! Horray! Now all I have to do is sit STEP 2 and 3 -grumbles-, but they're in the summer so i've got plenty of time to panic about them lol.**

**Yep, so here is the new chapter and Seto get's to sing, yay! Whenever I hear the song (Machines by Biffy Clyro) i always think of Seto so I made him sing it hehe.**

**Btw, if anyone can come up with a better summery for this fic (mine sucks) could you please let me know.**

**Thank you for all the reviews!**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Right everyone!" Miss Dougan, a pretty, young English teacher, said to the 2 classes (except Kaiba, who had gone off to lick his wounds) once they had all managed to get through security, "The plane leaves in 2 hours, you have an hour and a half to go shopping but then you must go to gate 16."

"Yes miss," everyone chorused before heading off in different directions, most trying to find food having skipped breakfast since they weren't hungry when they got up.

"I wonder where Kaiba went," Yugi said as him and his friends headed to the nearest Starbucks.

"To nurse his bruised ego," Bakura suggested, Katsuya laughed.

"You know I think we should be nicer to Kaiba," Anzu said, the others gave her a strange look.

"Why? He's never nice to us," Honda asked.

"Well this whole thing is about getting to know people better," Anzu replied, "maybe we could become friends with him."

At this Bakura burst into laughter, "Hell will freeze over before that ever happens!"

"Anzu, he doesn't _want_ to be friends with us," Yami explained, "and we all know Kaiba doesn't do anything he doesn't want to."

Seto had decided to go straight to the lounge at the gate mainly to get away from everyone and because he had nothing else to do. He was listening to his ipod again and glaring at the TV screen in the empty room, another reason he had bought a private jet was because they didn't get delayed like the plane to England had been.

"I hate air travel," he muttered to himself, the ipod moved onto the next song, 'I don't know' by 'Lostprophets'. He smirked, the good thing about empty room was you could sing along to music and no one could hear you.

'Your attention please, fight BA90-2645 from Domino City airport to London Heathrow has been delayed for one hour, we apologise for any inconvenience,' the annoying woman on the tannoy system said in a completely emotionless voice.

"What?!" Katsuya asked confused.

"It means we're not gonna take off for another 3 hours," Honda explained bitterly.

"Oh no, this day just keeps getting better and better," Katsuya said sarcastically, taking a bite out of his danish pastry, "especially since I'm sharing a room with Kaiba for a whole week."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah I saw it on that card thing the teachers handed out," Katsuya sighed, "We're in 'Duddo'."

"I'm in 'Cheviot'," Yami said looking at his card.

"Same," Yugi said.

It turned out that as well as Yami and Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Honda were all in 'Cheviot'. Anzu was in 'Delaval', probably with a load of other girls.

"Knowing my luck I'm going to be alone with Kaiba," Katsuya moaned.

"He'll probably kill you," Bakura said with no sympathy at all.

"Bakura!" Ryou scolded.

"What? It's true," Bakura objected.

"You know guys, I'm not really hungry, I'll go and hang around by the gate," Katsuya said getting up and walking off.

"Should we go after him?" Anzu asked.

"Nah, it's probably best to leave him alone till he realises that there are far worse things than sharing a room with Kaiba," Yugi sighed.

"Like what?" Ryou asked.

"Sharing a room with Bakura," Yugi said innocently.

"That's it; the shrimp is going to the shadow realm!" Bakura shouted.

* * *

Katsuya walked along the corridor towards gate 16, he was annoyed at the fact he'd been shoved in a room with his enemy and all his friends had got to stay together. He was also annoyed at the fact the flight had been delayed, _at least I can catch up on some sleep_, he thought as he walked through the door into the seating area next to the gate and flumped down on a seat.

He closed his eyes, hoping to fall asleep, but before he could he heard someone singing.

"I would dig a thousand holes to lay next to you, I would dig a thousand more if I needed to," the tenor voice sang, Katsuya opened his eyes and searched for the source of the singing, over in the far corner, to his immense surprise, was Kaiba. He had his eyes closed and was singing along to his ipod, "Crazy as it sounds you won't feel as low as you feel right now, at least that's what I've been told by everyone. I whisper empty signs in your ear and hope that you won't let go. Take the pieces and build them skywards. Cause I've started falling apart I'm not savouring life, I'd forgotten how good it could be to feel alive."

The song carried on for a little while longer and Katsuya sat back listening to Kaiba sing, he had a beautiful melancholic voice, which suited the song perfectly. Once it finished Katsuya started to clap, hearing this Kaiba opened his eyes.

"Oh god, you heard that," he said his cheeks turning pink, _He's cute when he blushes,_ Katsuya thought beaming inside.

"You sing really well," Katsuya said earnestly, surprised to be complimenting his enemy.

"No I don't," Kaiba replied, wishing he had never started singing, he only ever sung when he was completly alone (usually in his office whilst doing work) the only other person who had ever heard him singing was Mokuba.

"Who's the song by?" Katsuya asked.

"Biffy Clyro," Kaiba answered, "I'm going to get some coffee," he muttered getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" Seto shouted at his reflection in the mirror, he'd lied about getting coffee just to get away from Jounouchi; he was now in the men's bathroom, trying desperately to stop blushing. _It's probably something to do with that stupid dream,_ he thought bitterly.

'That stupid dream' had basically involved Seto kissing the living daylights out of Jounouchi, who had seemed to be enjoying it, _in the dream_, Seto told himself, he highly doubted the real Jounouchi would enjoy it. _Actually why the hell was_ I_ enjoying it?_

Seto sighed, "Right," he told his blushing reflection, "From now on I forbid myself to have any thoughts like _that_ about the Mutt. Especially since I have to share a room with him." His reflection nodded, and so did he.

Glad that that was sorted Seto went out in search of coffee.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm really sleepy at the moment thanks to my physics teacher playing a animation where a spring bounces up and down, it was hypnotising.**

**Btw the games Katsuya is talking about were created my my sister and her friend, they are really fun to play.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After half an hour most of the year group had come down to the gate, having wandered around looking in random stores at things they would never actually buy. Some had bought magazines and books and were busy reading, but most were talking, Kaiba was back in his corner listening to his music, but not singing.

Finally 3 hours passed and they were all allowed through the gate and onto the bendy bus that took them to their Boeing 747, and at 10AM they finally took off.

The flight was pretty quiet; most people just chatted amongst themselves and played cards. The only memorable event was Kaiba, pissed off at being put in economy, storming through to first class and bribing a businessman to switch seats with him.

The plane landed at 5PM, most people were confused that it was dark outside until the pilot pointed out that local time was 10PM.

"Did you enjoy 1st class Kaiba?" Bakura asked sneering at the CEO when he returned to the group.

"Of course," Kaiba replied smirking as they boarded another bendy bus which drove them to passport control, soon they were in yet another queue.

"I'm sick of queuing!" Katsuya complained.

"I'm used to it," Ryou said, smiling, "I'm British after all."

After they all had their passports checked they moved onto baggage reclaim and after another long wait retrieved all their belongings and headed out to a coaches waiting to take them to a hotel where they would be staying the night.

Kaiba didn't pay attention to who he was sharing the room with, he just chose a random bed, kicked his shoes off and collapsed on the bed, staying awake just long enough to hear someone trip over his discarded shoes.

* * *

No one had closed the curtains the night before so, when Seto woke up at some god-awful time, bright sunlight was streaming through the hotel window; he groaned and looked at his watch. It was 6:15 in the morning, he quickly did some mental calculations and realised that back in America it was around midnight, Mokuba would (hopefully) still be asleep.

_Lucky him_, Seto thought getting up and walking over to the window, trying not to make any noise so not to wake anyone up (he didn't really care about the others in the room, he just couldn't be bothered to put up with people snapping at him all day) and shutting the curtain.

After shutting the curtain he realised that it was so thin and thread bare it wouldn't make any difference had he just left it.

Now annoyed Seto went back to bed and hid his head under the pillow to try and block the sunlight and get some sleep.

Someone in the bed next to his groaned, "wa's th' time?" they asked sleepily.

"6AM," Seto muttered back.

"Splurg," the voice, which Seto recognised as Jounouchi's, said.

Seto snorted, "'Splurg' isn't a word Mutt. Or does it mean something in dog?"

"Shut up Kaiba," was the reply.

The room was bathed in silence for a few minutes, then,

"Dammit, I can't get back to sleep," Jounouchi shouted quietly

"Neither can I thanks to that racket you're making," Seto sighed, his head still under the pillow.

"What time do we have to get up?" Jounouchi asked.

"When we got told the only thing I was thinking about was going to sleep," Seto snapped, it was very hard to breathe under the pillow so he pulled it off his head and was faced with the blinding sun. "Why does it have to get bright so early?" he grumbled, rolling onto his back and putting his arm over his eyes.

"'Cause it's spring," Jounouchi said, stating the obvious.

"It was a rhetorical question," Seto muttered.

"A whatty?" Jounouchi asked, interested.

"It's a question that doesn't require an answer, don't you listen in English?" Seto snapped, now irritated, he just wanted to sleep and instead he was stuck teaching the Mutt English.

"Of course I don't listen in English, me and Yugi play 'guess the guy's job'."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Seto asked.

"Well you draw a stick guy and the other person has to guess their job, the best one so far is Horatio from _CSI: Miami_," Jounouchi explained, "another thing we do is draw a stick guy and one person has to try and kill them, the other has to try and save him."

"Great," Seto muttered disinterestedly, he moved his arm to look at Jounouchi who was sitting up busy telling Seto the stupid games him and Yugi played in English, his eyes were glittering excitedly, _God why does he have to look so cute?_ Seto thought, realising he was blushing,_ hang on why do I think he's cute? I thought I wasn't going to have any more of these thoughts._

Seto realised Jounouchi had stopped talking and was looking at him expectantly, "Sorry, what were you saying?" He asked with forced politeness.

"What do you do in English?" Jounouchi asked again.

"Sit and stare randomly at the board, occasionally I'll listen to the teacher," Seto shrugged.

"That sounds boring," Jounouchi sighed, "you should try playing the sentence game, that's fun."

"Sadly, I have no one to play with," Seto replied coldly.

"OK then!" Jounouchi chirped, "I'll start, we each say a word and it makes up a sentence, okay? Urm... Once-"

"Do I have to play?" Seto moaned.

"Yes," Jounouchi insisted, "Come on say a word."

"Fine. No."

"Hey! Don't be boring, Kaiba!" Jounouchi groaned, "Once-"

"Upon-" Seto gave in.

"A-"

"Dragon-"

Jounouchi sighed, it hadn't been predictable, "there-"

"Was-"

"A-"

"Carrot-"

"Called-"

"You don't name carrots, Jounouchi!"

"So?"

"Fine, George-"

"Who-"

"Liked-"

"To-"

"Lick-"

"Fish-"

"Fish?!" Seto laughed.

"I don't have a sick mind," Jounouchi said proudly.

"Fine. Are we finished yet?"

"No, George-"

"Was-"

"Very-"

"Sick-"

"Because-"

"He-"

"Saw-"

"Jounouchi-"

"Snogging-"

"Yugi-"

"What the hell?!" Jounouchi asked, trying not to laugh, "don't be disgusting!" Seto laughed at the Mutt's reaction.

"Fine, Anzu."

"That's even worse!" Jounouchi screeched.

"Will you two shut the hell up?!" Bakura shouted at them.

"See how much fun the sentence game is?" Jounouchi whispered, "'night, Kaiba."

"Idiot," Seto laughed, "it's morning."

"Come on boys wake up," Mr Ransire said, knocking on the door.

* * *

Katsuya groaned, he'd spent the past couple of hours dozing, _Stupid Kaiba waking me up_ he thought bitterly sitting up and stretching, although he had to admit that playing the sentence game with him had been a lot of fun. He looked around the room; there were 6 beds, 3 on each side of the room opposite each other. Next to each was a small table with a light. Suitcases, shoes and clothes were scattered across the floor. He was in the bed nearest the window and furthest from the door, Kaiba, who was still fats asleep, was in the bed next to his and Yami, who was sitting up rubbing his eyes, was in the bed nearest the door. Bakura had slept in the bed opposite Jounouchi's, he was already up and roughly shaking Ryou, who was in the bed opposite Kaiba's, awake.

"'Kura?" Ryou muttered sleepily.

"Get up," the tomb raider told him.

"Good morning everyone," Yugi, who was in the last bed, said sleepily.

"Mornin'," Katsuya said, "What's the time?"

"Eight," Yami told him whilst swinging his legs out of bed, "Come on let's get some breakfast."

"You go ahead," Katsuya told them ignoring his stomach's groan of protest, "I'll wake him up," he pointed at Kaiba, who had miraculously managed to get back to sleep.

Bakura laughed, "Can I stay and watch him kill you?" However he followed the other boys out the room.

"Don't worry stomach we'll go get some breakfast soon," he muttered getting out of bed and pulling his shirt, which he'd discarded the previous night, on and walked over to Kaiba's bed.

_He's beautiful when he's asleep,_ he though brushing a few strands of hair from Kaiba's face.

"Why'd I have to fall in love with you of all people," he muttered.

He and Kaiba had hated each other since they had first laid eyes on each other and were constantly arguing. However last year Kaiba had gone away for a month on a business trip, when he got back everything changed in Katsuya's mind. Before he only vaguely remembered what Kaiba looked like, brown hair, blue eyes, that sort of thing, after the CEO's return though he'd started to notice that those eyes weren't just 'blue', they were the colour of a very deep and beautiful ocean and if you stared into them too long they swallowed you up. 'Brown' no longer seemed an adequate description of his hair; it was chestnut, thick and shiny. It was like he'd never actually seen Kaiba properly and now he could probably write a poem on how beautiful he was (not that he ever would). When Katsuya came to the realisation he was always trying to find excuses to be around Kaiba (even if that meant starting up arguments so the brunette would pay attention to him) he worked out he'd fallen pretty hard for the gorgeous CEO, although he was sure if Kaiba ever found out then he'd be given a look of deepest disgust and he would refuse to even look at Katsuya ever again.

Kaiba shifted slightly in his sleep letting out a soft moan and bringing Katsuya back to reality, his eyes falling on Kaiba's slightly parted lips

_Go on, kiss him_, a small voice in the back of Katsuya's head said.

_He'll kill me though_, Katsuya replied, despite this thought he leaned forward towards Kaiba's pale pink lips, they were just so tempting.

"I hope you were planning on giving me CPR," Kaiba said, making Katsuya jump out of his skin, "What the hell were you doing leaning over me Mutt?"

"T-Trying to wake you up," Katsuya stuttered.

"Really?" Kaiba said disinterestedly sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "_I_ think you were trying to kiss me."

"No!" Katsuya shouted quickly, Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Why would I want to kiss _you_ anyway?"

"I have no idea," Kaiba replied pulling his shoes towards him with his foot and putting them on, "because you find me insanely attractive and can't help but want me?"

"Like that'll ever happen," Katsuya said sarcastically.

"Then why were you trying to kiss me?"

"I wasn't tryin' to kiss you!"

"I think the puppy can't get enough of his master," Kaiba smirked, he was enjoying teasing Katsuya.

"I'm not a dog!"

"Oh, so you're not going to object to me being your master," Kaiba said in mock shock.

"Shut up Kaiba," Katsuya said blushing furiously.

Kaiba snorted at the lame come back and wandered out the room down to get some coffee and something to eat.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was back on the buses, which would taken them to London King's Cross to catch a train up to Newcastle Central Station. The reason they were getting a train was because the teachers thought a 10 hour drive in a cramped coach would be cruel and everyone was pretty sick of flying, so they would have a 3 hour train ride then get a coach to Ford Castle.

Most people used the train journey to catch up on sleep and were hyper by the time they reached Newcastle.

"Wow look at that," someone shouted as they crossed a bridge over the River Tyne, Katsuya looked out the window at the bridges that spanned the river. The first was a very low red and white bridge, behind that was the famous green Tyne Bridge which looked a bit like a miniature version of the Sydney Harbour Bridge. The pristine white Millennium Bridge (AKA The blinking eye) could just be seen behind the green arch. Despite the grey clouds and rain the view was still spectacular, even Kaiba glanced up from his book at it.

Once the train had crossed the bridge it turned a corner and came into the Victorian railway station.

"I can't believe we're staying in a proper English castle!" Yugi said excitedly as they walked through Newcastle Central Station to the where the coach was waiting.

"Neither can I," Katsuya, who was equally excited, "I can't wait till we get there!"

They found the coach parked just outside the station under a large, stone portico, which was lucky as it was pouring down with rain outside. The all piled into them and soon they were leaving the busy city and driving into the wilds of Northumberland.

The coach drove through a gate with a mock portcullis into the courtyard of Ford Castle two hours later, the journey had only taken one hour and a half, however they had stopped for half an hour at a motorway service station for lunch. In front of the castle was a large green lawn surrounded by a wall, in the wall to the left was a large tower, not attached to the castle at all.

"Wow, this is so cool!" A girl from Seto's class squealed, Seto rolled his eyes, it wasn't that impressive.

"Right come over here everyone," Mr Ransire droned standing outside the castle's large green front door, "We're going to give everyone a map with a floor plan and itinerary for our stay. When you get it go up to your assigned rooms and get settled in, dinner will be at 6 o'clock, so keep out of trouble till then."

They were then all given a piece of A4 paper with the details on; once Seto had been given his he dragged his suitcase up the spiral staircase to the top floor. By the time he'd reached it he was out of breath, _who ever invented spiral staircases should be shot,_ he thought as he walked past the rooms until he found the 'Duddo'. Inside were 2 single beds, one against each wall, next to the door was a large wardrobe. He walked over to the bed on the right side of the room and looked at the itinerary:

Saturday: Getting settled in.

Sunday: Orienteering (Exploring Ford village and surrounding area).

Monday: Trip to Morpeth/Berwick.

Tuesday: Wallington Hall.

Wednesday: Trip to Cragside and Rothbury.

Thursday: Trip to chain bridge, honey farm and Norham castle

Friday: Trip to Houseteads and Chesters (Forts on Hadrian's Wall).

Saturday: Druridge Bay

Sunday: Walkworth Castle

Monday: Alnwick castle and gardens

Tuesday: Kielder Water

Wednesday: Survival Camp (all day and overnight).

Thursday: Survival Camp, relax in afternoon.

Friday: Team building activities and careers advice.

Saturday: Morning in Newcastle then train down to London, stay overnight in hotel.

Sunday: Fly back to Domino City.

_Okay, survival camp sounds suspicious,_ Seto thought; his immediate idea of what it was involved was being stuck outside in a tent freezing his arse off.

He spent 10 minutes putting his stuff away in the wardrobe and figuring out where the bathroom was. He was lying on his bed, reading a book, when they door opened and Jounouchi walked in.

"Hi," he said, Seto ignored him but he carried on talking, "apparently this room is haunted," he said.

"How do you know?" Seto asked, thinking Jounouchi was only saying this to try and freak him out.

"One of the people who work here told me," Jounouchi explained.

"Good thing I don't believe in ghosts or any of that rubbish," Seto said before returning to his book.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I have to update today because i'm probably not going to have time tomorrow as i'll be packing then i'm off to iceland for 5 days on a geography (i'm really looking forward to it!!), last week we were told to bring sleeping bags because the tour company we're going with is too cheap to pay for bed linen in one of our hotels which was really funny.**

**So, back to this story, this chapter is rather short (i'm sorry, the next chapters will be longer) and it may take me a while to reply to reviews. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far (i've replied to all the signed ones)!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

At 6 o'clock everyone was queuing up at a hatch to get their dinner, which consisted of fish fingers, peas and sloppy mashed potato.

"Do they think we're 5 years old or something?" Jounouchi said looking at his fish fingers.

"I haven't had these for at least 10 years," Yugi said watching Jounouchi cover the meal with tomato ketchup.

"Mutt, I think that's enough ketchup," Seto smirked, he was only sitting with Jounouchi and his friends because the only option was sitting with a large group of his fan girls

"The ketchup drowns the taste of the food," Jounouchi explained.

"But aren't you supposed to taste the food you're eating?" Seto asked, still smirking.

"You haven't had fish fingers, have you?"

"No," Seto replied, he took a bite of the bread crumb covered fish, "It's not that bad, just extremely bland."

"Try the mashed potato," Jounouchi told him.

Seto did and after having some trouble swallowing grabbed the ketchup and proceeded to cover his meal with it, "for once you're right Mutt," he muttered.

* * *

After they had all finished eating they had to scrape the leftovers into a big yellow bucket and return to the long gallery. It was, as its name suggested, a long, wood panelled room with large, old portraits of the castle's previous owners dotted around. The front door opened onto this room and opposite it was a large fireplace with a pair of crossed swords above it. On the far left wall was a long wooden table stacked with games and on the right was a piano, also dotted along the walls were several squashy arm chairs.

When they got up there a man and a woman were waiting for them, everyone gave them confused looks and sat down on the floor and assorted chairs.

"Hiya everyone," the man said clearly under the impression he was talking to 3 year olds, "my name is Mike and were going to have a brilliant time this week!"

_Kill me now,_ Seto thought.

"Who are these randoms?" someone behind him muttered to their friend who shrugged.

"My name's Tiffany," the woman, who was smiling insanely, said, "Me and Mike are the people who have organised all the fun activities we're going to do this week to help build friendships and promote teamwork!"

The pair then started to explain what they would be doing all week, although they said nothing about the survival camp except that it was going to be a 'fantastic surprise'.

* * *

"Well that was boring," Honda muttered once Mike and Tiffany had left, now nicknamed 'the torturers'. Everyone was now spread out across the long gallery; some were in the room next door playing bar billiards.

"Yeah," Katsuya agreed stretching and yawning, "this week is going to be rubbish."

"I wonder if your room really is haunted," Yugi said thoughtfully.

"I hope it isn't," Katsuya muttered, "Otherwise I'll have Kaiba telling me how much of an idiot I am for believing in ghosts."

"He thinks you're an idiot anyway," Bakura told him.

"Yeah, you're right," Katsuya agreed looking over at Kaiba who was sitting in a corner typing on his laptop. _Why did I have to fall in love with the man with a heart of stone?_ He thought miserably, but no matter what he did he was still attracted to the cold CEO.

"Hey it's dark," Anzu said pointing to the window, "I wonder if we can see the stars."

They hurried over to the large window and stared out.

"It's too cloudy to see anything," Ryou said sounding disappointed, as they all looked up at the black sky.

"It's blowing a gale though," Katsuya said as he watched the tree in the courtyard being shaken violently by the wind.

They all went and sat back down on the floor and spent the rest of the evening playing snap and Jenga. Every now and then the lights would dim, sometimes going out leaving them all in darkness except for the eerie light coming from Kaiba's laptop (which was running on its battery). Every time the lights went off a few people who scream for the hell of it.

Then at about 9PM the lights went off and wouldn't come back on, Mr Ransire came in told them all to go to their rooms.

* * *

After 10 minutes of stumbling around in the dark and feeling his way along the walls, Katsuya finally managed to find his and Kaiba's room and flump down on his bed.

There was a scream from downstairs, which made Katsuya jump out of his skin and reminded him that his room was haunted. Very quickly he changed into his pyjamas and hid under his duvet.

* * *

5 minutes later Jounouchi heard the door open and someone muttering, "Pathetic, immature idiot."

"Kaiba? Is that you?" Jounouchi asked.

"No, I'm a ghost," Seto snapped, "Of course it's me you idiot, honestly your stupidity has reached a new low, even though that shouldn't technically be possible."

"What can I say? I can break the boundaries if I want," Jounouchi said.

"Retard," Seto muttered under his breath as he got ready for bed, downstairs they heard Ransire yelling at someone.

"Wonder what happened," Jounouchi said. Seto didn't answer, he wasn't going to admit to the Mutt that the person who had screamed 5 minutes ago was him when Bakura snuck up and grabbed him from behind, scaring him half to death.

There was then silence apart from the howling wind outside.

Then something creaked.

"What was that?!" Jounouchi asked uneasily.

"The wind you moron," Seto replied sleepily.

"But it sounded like a foot step, there it is again," Jounouchi said, twitching at the noise.

"Old houses creak, get used to it," Seto explained wishing the blonde would shut up and go to sleep.

The wind seems to pick up, causing the castle to creak even more, every time it did Jounouchi would make a noise like a mouse being trodden on.

"Look, can you just shut up? Ghosts don't exist, go to sleep!" Seto snapped after an hour of this, he really wanted to go to sleep.

"Sorry," Jounouchi muttered, there was an even louder creak, which sounded like it came from outside their room, Seto heard Jounouchi dive under his covers.

"For god's sake, you can sleep with me if it'll shut you up," Seto snapped.

"Really?"

"Yes, but only as long as you _go to sleep_," Seto told him. He heard Jounouchi get out of bed and walk over to his, then he felt Jounouchi snuggle up to him.

"Thanks Kaiba," Jounouchi said.

"What did I tell you, you only get to be here if you go to sleep," Seto snapped, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around the smaller boy.

"Okay," Jounouchi muttered sleepily, snuggling closer.

_I wish he didn't do that_," Seto thought, he was having a hard time resisting the urge to hug Jounouchi.

Jounouchi, on the other hand, was having fun, especially since Kaiba wasn't wearing a shirt, _this is probably the first and last time I'll get to sleep next to Kaiba, better make the most of it_, he thought marvelling at how soft Kaiba's skin was and how incredibly thin he was, _does he ever eat_, he thought before closing his eyes, feeling safe from the creaking noises and fell asleep.

Seto also tried to get to sleep, but was distracted by Jounouchi's soft breath against his chest, "You asleep?" Seto asked quietly as Jounouchi rolled onto his back, clearly asleep. Seto chuckled, _he's so cute, like a little puppy_, he thought before mentally slapping himself, _Stop having thoughts like that!_ He ordered himself, _you'll only get hurt._

Despite these thoughts he brushed a few strands of blonde hair from his puppy's face and placed an arm over his shoulders, hugging him closer and feeling a bit like a hawk covering its prey with its wings.

* * *

**Aww, I love the end of this chapter! please review!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya everyone! I'm currently sick (i keep getting sick, it's really annoying). anyway here is the next chapter, it's actually 2 chapters squashed together into one very long chapter!**

**enjoy...**

**Chapter 5**

Both boys were woken by Mr Ransire banging loudly on their door and ordering them to get up.

Seto rolled onto his back, letting go of Jounouchi, who he'd been hugging in his sleep, and looked at the ceiling, wishing he was back at home in his own bed.

"What time is it?" Jounouchi murmured.

"Don't know," Seto replied sleepily, sitting up which caused the bed covers to be dragged off Jounouchi.

"'s cold," he muttered searching blindly for the duvet and failing to find it.

"It is," Seto agreed shivering slightly and deciding to wear a shirt that night, at home he never slept with a shirt on because his room got too hot at night, even in the winter. Over night the room's temperature seemed to have dropped about 10 degrees, Seto wouldn't have been surprised if the condensation on the window had frozen.

* * *

"What do you mean there's no coffee?" Seto hissed dangerously at Mike who had come to tell them what there was for breakfast.

"I'm sorry, but the coffee machine is broken and the cook forgot to buy any," Mike replied with a sweet smile which made Seto almost throttle him.

Seto gave him a death glare and stormed off, deciding to skip breakfast he walked up to his room to get some work done.

* * *

After breakfast everyone was waiting outside the castle, dressed in warm clothes and huddling together like penguins, the wind had died overnight and it was a crisp sunny morning.

"Hello again everyone!" Tiffany said, some people murmured a greeting, but most decided to ignore her.

"Today we're going to do some orienteering!" Mike said, as though this would be the most fantastic thing to do, no one agreed with him, they were all exhausted and only happy that at least they weren't going to be doing anything too tiring.

"Please get into a pair with someone in your room," Tiffany told them. Katsuya groaned, he'd be working with Seto Kaiba who was suffering from jet lag and a lack of caffeine, his death was imminent. Tiffany then handed out an A3 sheet of paper each, on it was a map of two villages connected by a road surrounded by badly photocopied photographs of what looked like buildings.

"Around the map are photo of different features in the village, also if you look on the map you'll see numbers over it, you have to go to these places and find the feature then put the number of the place next to the picture of the feature," Mike explained.

"And don't ask people for answers, we'll be posting teachers around the village," Tiffany said.

"There's another village on this map," Kaiba said suspiciously.

"Oh, that's Etal, you'll have to go there," Tiffany said smiling happily at Kaiba, who gave her a glare that would have turned her into ice (if that was physically possible). Mike then explained how Ford and Etal had many feuds in the 1400s(1), but no one was listening, there were all too busy wondering how far the walk would be.

"Okay, you have all day to do this so don't rush, you can buy lunch at either the village shop here at Ford or the pub in Etal," Tiffany told them before leaving them to it.

"So where do you wanna go first?" Katsuya asked after a minute of silence whilst everyone left.

"Somewhere with coffee," Kaiba snapped irritably.

_Note to self: don't let Kaiba out in public without coffee,_ Katsuya thought, "we could go and see if the shop has some."

"Let's go then," Kaiba said walking off down the drive in search of his much-needed coffee.

"Hey, wait for me," Katsuya called and hurried after him.

After 5 minutes they found the shop, Seto left Jounouchi outside sitting at one of the small wooden tables in front of the shop and went in to buy his coffee.

"Did you buy me some?" Jounouchi asked when Seto returned with two mugs of coffee.

"No," Seto said sitting down, "they're both for me."

"Caffeine addict," Jounouchi muttered earning himself a glare.

"It's the only thing that gets my brain working properly in the morning," Seto explained taking out his mobile phone, "damn, no signal."

"Can you get a signal anywhere?" Jounouchi asked, hoping the answer was yes so Seto would spend most of the trip on the phone instead of teasing him, or noticing him staring at him.

"I haven't been able get a signal since we left Newcastle," Seto sighed, "I can't get internet either."

"So how come you were workin' last night and this morning?"

"I brought a load of reports I need to read and improve on my laptop, once they're done the only thing I'll have left to keep me sane is teasing you."

"Great," Jounouchi said sarcastically, "I'd prefer to put up with you going insane."

"Nice to know you care about me," Seto smirked draining his first coffee, "let me see that map," he said taking it off Jounouchi, "I really can't be bothered with this," he sighed.

"We could fake it," Jounouchi suggested, "just put the numbers in random places."

"It's a good suggestion Mutt, but they'll work out we've done nothing by the fact all the answers will be wrong," Seto said after some thought.

Jounouchi sighed, "We could do some then ask other people for the rest."

"But that would involve trying to work out what the hell these pixelated photographs are," Seto said sipping his second coffee, "another option is that _you_ go and do it and I'll just sit around here."

"No!" Jounouchi objected, "I'm not doin' all the damn work Kaiba!"

Seto smirked; Jounouchi got the idea that he only suggested that to see what his reaction would be. "Where should we go first?" he asked.

"Well that photo is that house there," Jounouchi said pointing across the road at one of the houses.

"I'll take your word for it," Seto said shrugging, "it's just a big blur to me."

"Huh? Are you blind or somethin'?"

"I'm not _blind_, just short sighted," Seto said, _Shit, I shouldn't have said that!_ He thought, caffeine made him too talkative.

"I'd never of guessed, you don't bump into anythin'," Jounouchi said, to his amazement Seto burst out laughing at Jounouchi's stupidity.

"Idiot Mutt, only things far away are fuzzy, close up things are easy to see," he said once he'd finished laughing.

"I guess that was a pretty stupid thing to say," Jounouchi muttered feeling embarrassed.

"Yes it was," Seto said.

"You never wear glasses at school though."

"That's because I can't be bothered with them," Seto shrugged, "I have no idea why I brought them with me," he pulled out a pair of frameless, oval shaped glasses from his coat pocket.

"Can I try them on?" Jounouchi asked.

Seto gave him a puzzled look but handed his glasses over.

"Wow the world looks blurry," Jounouchi said once he'd put them on.

"Of course it does Mutt," Seto smirked.

"So do you wear contacts?" Jounouchi asked handing the glasses back.

"No," Seto replied, putting the glasses away, "I don't like them."

"Shall we go then?" Jounouchi asked once Seto had finished his second coffee.

"If we have to," Seto replied standing up.

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning wandering around putting the numbers on the pictures and, for once, agreeing on how pointless the whole activity was and how, if they'd wanted them to see the village, they should of let them look around in their own time instead of turning it into a boring activity. The village of Ford was actually very pretty with small Victorian cottages, and unlike in Domino City where you had to constantly look out for cars which wouldn't stop for pedestrians, there were very little traffic meaning it was quite safe to walk around in the middle of the roads as long as you just kept your eyes and ears open.

"I guess we'll have to go to Etal now," Jounouchi said looking at the map and realising they had found all the things in Ford.

"Let's go then," Seto said walking off.

"Can we eat there?" Jounouchi asked.

"Do you only think about your stomach Mutt?" Seto sighed.

"No," Jounouchi objected.

"It certainly seems that way," Seto muttered under his breath as they set off along the road, following the signposts.

* * *

An hour later they finally found Etal, after getting lost several times.

"Kaiba-" Jounouchi started as they walked along the road next to a row of white, thatched houses, but Seto cut across him.

"Say 'I'm hungry' one more time Mutt and I will rip out your insides and feed them to you, do you understand?!" he hissed dangerously.

"But Kaiba-"

"Shut the hell up Mutt!"

Suddenly Jounouchi grabbed him and pulled him to the side of the road just as a car sped past.

"I was gonna say that there was a car coming!" Jounouchi snapped, letting go of Seto's arm, "and for saving your life I think my reward should be that you buy me lunch."

"Fine," Seto snapped, "as long as it'll shut you up."

They headed towards the thatched pub; inside they found Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura and Honda eating their lunch. Jounouchi went and sat with them; Seto looked around, saw the only other seats were with people he wouldn't even contemplate talking to and then went to sit with Jounouchi and his friends.

After they had eaten they traded all their answers with each other, then went and hung around by a ford just outside the village.

* * *

Tiffany and Mike were very surprised when the group returned; all of them were wet from their feet to their knees, except Katsuya and Kaiba who were completely soaked.

"Erm, what happened?" Tiffany asked uncertainly.

"We went paddling at the ford," Ryou said brightly, "and Jounouchi slipped over then-"

"Then the stupid Mutt pushed me in," Kaiba snapped, interrupting Ryou.

"That's 'cause you laughed at me!" Katsuya growled.

"Go and have a shower and get in some dry clothes before you all catch a cold," Mike ordered them.

Since there was only one shower on Katsuya and Kaiba's floor they had a mini war once they got to their room over who was going to have a shower first.

Kaiba won.

Katsuya stripped off his soaking shirt and wondered where to put it. Then he saw the radiator next the wardrobe and draped the shirt across it. Sighing he lay down on the floor so his jeans wouldn't soak his bed and listened to the pipes gurgle as water rushed towards Kaiba's shower.

He smiled as he remembered Kaiba's startled yelp as he had pulled him into the river. Of course he's been bombarded with a string of insults afterwards but it had been worth it, especially since Kaiba's pale blue shirt that he'd been wearing under his jacket had become see-through.

The gurgling stopped and a few moments later the door opened. Katsuya tilted his head back and looked up at Kaiba dressed only in tight black skinny jeans.

"What are you gawping at Mutt?" Kaiba snapped.

_Your hot body,_ Katsuya thought, "nothin'," he muttered.

"Then shut your mouth, you're drooling," Kaiba smirked and knelt down, placing a finger on Katsuya's chin, he pushed his mouth shut until his lips were slightly parted, then Kaiba lent over him, their lips were now only millimetres apart. "Am I really that hot?" he asked in a low seductive voice that sent shivers down Katsuya's spine.

Katsuya didn't answer; he was focused on Kaiba's soft breath, tasting of coffee, which was caressing his lips, _Kiss me damn you!_ He thought but his brain was too dazed to make his mouth move.

"Well?" Kaiba asked standing up and walking to the wardrobe to get a clean shirt.

"Well what?" Katsuya replied also standing up and grabbing some clean clothes out the wardrobe as well as a towel, "I'm gonna have a shower," he said before walking out the room.

* * *

Seto was furious with himself, "Why the hell did I do that?" he hissed, he could still taste Jounouchi's breath, "I was about to kiss him," he muttered walking over to the mirror and resting his forehead against the cool glass. "I'm going mad," he concluded, "I must be otherwise why would I even _consider_ kissing that damn Mutt."

Highly annoyed at himself Seto flumped down on his bed. He wasn't annoyed that he was attracted to another guy, he had known he was gay since he'd been about 11, when, instead of falling for a cute girl, he'd had a crush on the male physics tutor Gozaburo had hired. The only person he's told was Mokuba, however a maid had overheard them and she'd gone and told his stepfather. The tutor had been sacked and Seto had been punished.

No, it wasn't the fact that he was gay that was annoying him; it was that he was falling in love with the Mutt.

"I really hope all this is due to hormones," he muttered.

* * *

_Does he really like me,_ Katsuya thought. He was sitting on the floor of the shower, which was actually a shower head over a bath tub, letting the wonderfully warm water flow over him.

'Once they're done the only thing I'll have left to keep me sane is teasing you,' Kaiba's words floated back from his memory.

"Is he just teasin' me?" Katsuya asked, "If he is, then why the hell is he, well, flirtin' with me." He sighed, Kaiba was really hard to figure out, "maybe he hates me and is just doin' this to mess with my head."

He ran his hands through his blonde hair and looked up at the showerhead, enjoying the feeling of the water running down his face.

Suddenly the water started to get colder then became icy cold. Katsuya gasped and cried out in shock as he jumped out the shower.

"Damn bastard used up all the hot water," he muttered darkly as he quickly dried himself off and pulling on a pair of loose jeans and a white t-shirt.

Quickly he walked out the steamy bathroom into the chilly corridor, once in the bedroom he pulled out a grey blue jacket from the wardrobe, feeling Kaiba's eyes on his back the whole time.

"It'll be dinner time in ten minutes," he said to break the awkward silence, not turning round.

"Yeah," Kaiba replied, his eyes still on Katsuya's back.

"I'm gonna go downstairs," Katsuya said, he couldn't stand the awkwardness.

Katsuya spent the time till dinner in 'Cheviot' with his friends, playing cards and chatting; he didn't tell any of them what had happened earlier though.

* * *

For dinner they were served chicken pie with sloppy mashed potato and watery cabbage.

"I wonder how nice this is going to be," Katsuya said looking suspiciously at the meal.

"I'm sure chicken isn't supposed to be grey," Yugi said cutting his pie open and looking at the insides.

"That's because it isn't," Kaiba told him, "I'm guessing it's the left over scrapes of chicken that fell on the floor."

"Do you think it's edible?" Katsuya asked.

Kaiba smirked, "thinking about your stomach again Mutt?"

Katsuya rolled his eyes and cut into his pie, a large amount of water seeped out, "I have decided that I'm not gonna even attempt eating this."

"Wow, this is a first, the Mutt passing up food," Kaiba smirked.

"There are something's even I won't eat," Katsuya told him as he proceeded to cover the mashed potato and cabbage in ketchup, everyone else, including Kaiba, followed suit.

After they had scraped their many leftovers into the yellow bucket they were given their desert which was a creamy pudding mixture that was an unnatural shade of pink.

"What do you reckon is in this?" Honda asked the others.

"100% chemicals," Kaiba said taking a bite of his and wincing as he swallowed, "god that's disgusting."

"Damn, they took the ketchup away!" Katsuya moaned.

"I don't think even ketchup can make this stuff edible," Ryou said.

"We'd better eat it, since we didn't eat much of the last course and we won't be fed again till tomorrow morning," Yugi sighed taking a spoonful.

"Once you get used to the completely unnatural strawberry taste it's not that bad," Anzu said after a while.

"It still tastes foul," Kaiba snapped, he looked at his spoonful of pudding, he didn't want to face another mouthful, "I'll go hungry," he said.

* * *

(1) and possibly 1300s, wikipedia is pretty vague on the dates and I can't remember from when I went to Ford (it was 5 years ago)

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, a new chapter, i have no idea why I'm excited about it, but oh well. I'm kinda hyper cause I'm going to see Elliot Minor tomorrow -sqeals happily-, oooh I'm so excited (because it's my 1st ever gig hehe)! **

**Anyway onto the story, today there are visiting Morpeth, the most boring place on the planet (according to me and my freinds lol), it flooded a couple of months ago (and got onto the national news) and that destroyed the swimming pool and library which kinda make the place pointless. costa was safe though so i have somewhere to go after choir (and in my frees lol)! Yeah, I have a love hate relationship with this town, it's boring, but it is pretty and is better than a lot of places, i just enjoy complaining about it.**

**anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

"I wonder what delights the torturers will have in store for us today," Katsuya muttered when he woke up the next morning. Kaiba moaned something, all Katsuya could make out was 'shut' and 'mutt'.

Katsuya rolled onto his side and looked over at the CEO, his face was buried in the pillow and his usually perfect hair was sticking out at odd angles. _I wish I could have come up with a reason to sleep with him again,_ Katsuya thought.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door making Katsuya jump and Kaiba moan.

"Get up boys!" Mr Ransire's came through the door.

"No," Kaiba muttered into his pillow when the teacher had left, "we didn't do much yesterday and I'm exhausted!"

"Jet lag," Katsuya said.

"Lack of caffeine," Kaiba told him, forcing himself out of bed, "time to prepare for our delightful trip to Morpeth or Berwick," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep," Katsuya said pulling the covers around himself.

"Get up or I will tickle you," Kaiba snapped.

"I'm not ticklish," Katsuya told him.

"Don't lie to your master."

"You're not my master!"

Kaiba smirked and grabbed the duvet, pulling it back and off the bed.

"Give that back!" Katsuya moaned.

"Get up," Kaiba ordered before changing into black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"Kaiba, how do you know I'm ticklish?" Katsuya asked quietly, he was still lying in bed, curled up against the cold.

"I'll tell you if you get up," was the reply.

Katsuya sighed and rolled over, falling out of the bed as he did so, "there you go, I'm up," he said as he stood up.

Kaiba was smirking, "it was a lucky guess," he said as he walked over and jabbed the blonde boy in the ribs, Katsuya yelped and jumped back blushing furiously, "you sound like a little puppy."

"I don't sound like a puppy!" Katsuya snapped.

Kaiba smirked and jabbed him in the ribs again, "oh yes you do," he said when Katsuya yelped again.

"I'm gonna find your weaknesses one of these days Kaiba."

"I highly doubt that."

* * *

After a breakfast, comprising of greasy bacon swimming in its own fat and plastic fried eggs, they were all herded into the long gallery where Tiffany and Mike were waiting for them as eagerly as vultures waiting for a kill.

"Did you all sleep well?" Tiffany asked, a couple of people nodded, most just stared at her waiting to see what they had planned for them today.

"As you've probably seen on your itineraries we're going to Morpeth and Berwick," Mike told them, "one group is coming with me to Morpeth and the other is going with Tiffany to Berwick."

_I bet I'm stuck with the puppy,_ Seto thought, ever since that morning he'd decided to rename Jounouchi 'Puppy', due to the yelping noises and because for some inexplicable reason he thought Jounouchi was as cute as a little golden retriever puppy. His suspicions were proved true when the room was split in half. Those on the right of the fireplace were going to Berwick, the ones of the left, including himself and the Mutt, were off to Morpeth.

"I am going to hang around with you because there is no one else with us I would even consider talking to," Seto told Jounouchi as they walked to the bus.

"I'm glad to know I'm so special," Jounouchi snapped, annoyed that he'd been just to the left of the line meaning all of his friends were going to Berwick, leaving him alone with Kaiba.

"Be thankful Puppy, I could just let you wander around by yourself," Seto told him, "although that would make me an irresponsible owner."

"You're not my damn master Kaiba!" Jounouchi shouted.

Seto smirked and got on the bus.

* * *

Morpeth was a market town next to the River Wansbeck, the bus station they came into was a long brick built building, the front had many glass fronted arches with doors in, some of which were falling off. The sky was overcast, making the building seem grey, and it was quite cold. Upon arrival Mike handed them all sheets with questions on such as 'how many towers does the town hall have' for them to fill in. Then he set them off, telling them they had a whole day and to meet back at the bus station at 4PM.

Katsuya decided to stick with Kaiba instead of walking around on his own, partly because that way if he lagged behind slightly he could stare at the CEO all he wanted without being caught.

They reached the high street after walking though a small square called 'Back Riggs' which had a post office and many boarded up shops.

"What time is it in Domino City?" Kaiba asked, more to himself that to Katsuya.

"Urm, well its midday here so it'll be 7AM there," Katsuya said.

"Thanks," Kaiba said absent mindedly, Katsuya was pretty sure that that was the first time he'd _ever_ heard Kaiba thank _anyone_.

"This place looks pretty dull," he said looking around; he turned back to Kaiba, or at least where Kaiba had been a second ago, now he was nowhere to be seen. "Great, he ditched me," Katsuya muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Whilst Jounouchi had been looking around, Seto had made a dash for it. He was now walking over a green bridge into a park, searching for a number in his mobile. He found it and hit dial.

"Hello, Kaiba residence," a very sleepy voice said on the other end.

"Good morning Mokuba," Seto said, his voice brightening up at the sound of his little brother.

"Seto! How are you? How's England? Are you really staying in a castle? Have you fallen in love with Jounouchi yet?" Mokuba said so quickly that it took a while for Seto to untangle the words.

"I'm fine, England is cold, yes we are staying in a castle," Seto replied.

"What about my last question?" Mokuba demanded.

"And what was that my dear, sweet, innocent little brother?" Seto feigned innocence.

"Have you admitted to yourself you love Jounouchi yet?"

"Why do you always ask the hardest questions?" Seto asked as he sat down on a bench along a path next to the river, he wasn't sure how Mokuba had found out that he, despite the fact he would never admit it, had feelings for Jounouchi.

"Because I'm your little brother, I have the right to be difficult."

"Sometimes I hate you," Seto joked.

"And sometimes I want to murder you," Mokuba told him brightly, "especially when you're being stubborn and not admitting your true feelings about a certain blonde."

"The truth is I don't really know how I feel about Jounouchi."

"You're hopeless," Mokuba sighed, "Seto, I want you to be happy, you know I honestly don't care if you're gay. Even if Jounouchi rejects you at least you've been true to your feelings. Nothing bad is going to happen this time, don't worry."

"You make it all sound so easy," Seto smiled.

"It is easy! All you have to do is walk up to him and say 'hey Jounouchi, I love you.' See even I could do it!"

Seto laughed, "I'm pretty sure it's not that simple."

"It is! If he rejects you then it's his loss. Anyway I've got to get ready for school, bye bye big brother."

"Yeah, bye Mokuba," Seto said, upset that he couldn't talk to his brother all day, "I love you."

"Love you too, good luck with Jounouchi. Oh and I expect lots of photos and souvenirs," Mokuba said before hanging up.

Seto put his phone back in his pocket and looked up at the grey sky.

"There you are!" Seto looked towards the bridge and saw Jounouchi running towards him, "Why did you run off like that?"

"I had to make an important phone call," Seto replied.

"Tell me next time you decide to go wandering off; I've been searching all over for you."

"Did the poor little puppy miss his master?" Seto teased.

"One, I'm _not_ a puppy, two, I'm certainly not _your_ puppy and three, don't you dare wander off without me again!" Jounouchi snapped.

"Don't order me around Mutt, you should learn to respect your superiors," Seto snarled.

They spent a few moments glaring daggers at each other before Seto turned on his heal and walked off along the path around a curve in the river in the opposite direction of the bridge he'd walked across.

"Where are you goin'?" Jounouchi called after him, Seto acted like he didn't hear him, "We're gonna get in trouble if we split up."

"Like I care," Seto replied before walking away very quickly leaving.

"That bastard," Jounouchi hissed, "I bet he'd just let the take the blame." He sat down on the bench and wondered what to do, y_ou could go and get something to eat,_ the part of his brain which seemed to be directly connected to his stomach said. _Or you follow Kaiba and make sure he doesn't get into trouble_, another bit of his brain suggested.

"I think he can take care of himself," Jounouchi muttered to himself.

* * *

On the other side of the park Jounouchi was being proven wrong. Seto wasn't too sure what had just happened, what he did know was that he'd been punched in the face and was now sitting on the ground with three people standing over him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Seto snapped, slowly getting to his feet. One of the three moved closer to him, his head was shaved and he was wearing an awful fake Burberry cap, perched high on his forehead, and a Kappa tracksuit.

"Emo," he spat in Seto's face. Seto laughed harshly.

"At least I don't tuck my trousers into my socks," he taunted. The three of them growled and shuffled closer, enclosing Seto in a circle.

"Why are you in our space, emo?" another of them asked, obviously trying to insult him.

"I'd rather not be," Seto answered back, "your breath smells awful you know, maybe you could get some breath mints."

"He's dissin' us Dean!" one, who had a checkerboard shaved into the back of his head making him look as if he had a chessboard on his head, cried, looking to the one who had originally hit him.

"Actually, I'm insulting you," Seto pointed out, enjoying himself.

"Shut your mouth!" Dean ordered him.

"Only if you do, you seriously need some mints." Dean went to hit him, but Seto dodged it and, as the missed punch made Dean over balance, Seto brought his knee up into the youth's face.

"Get him!" one, who was about 4ft tall, shouted, "he hit Dean!" Before Seto knew what was going on, he had three inexperienced fighters trying desperately to overpower him. He fought back as much as he could, throwing them off him and running as fast as he could, but ending up in a dead end.

"We got him!" Dean yelled and hit Seto in the stomach, winding him. The other two followed suit and managed to get him on the floor. He could tell they were about to kick him, but someone intervened and he heard the three of them shouting and, he almost laughed through his pain, screeching.

"You okay?" he heard a familiar voice, "Kaiba?"

"I'm fine," he muttered in reply, standing up and wincing.

"Jeez, man, they beat you up pretty bad," Jounouchi commented, pulling Seto's arm over his shoulder.

"I said I'm fine!" Seto snapped, pulling his arm away, feeling completely pathetic.

"Hey, I just saved you; don't I get a 'thank you' or somethin'?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'll buy you coffee," Seto offered rubbing his cheek where a large purple bruise was forming.

"Better than nothin'," the blonde said, he'd never actually expected Seto to say thanks.

* * *

They set off into the centre of town and found Costa, the British version of Starbucks.

"What do you want?" Seto asked and they joined the end of the queue.

"Oh, just some coke please," Jounouchi replied a bit shocked since he wasn't really used to Seto being so nice to him.

"Well it's in the fridge," Seto pointed to the fridge, "go fetch," he received a glare from Jounouchi at his choice of words, but the obedient puppy followed his master's orders, "good boy," Seto smirked when Jounouchi handed the bottle of fizzy liquid sugar.

"I'm not a dog Kaiba," Jounouchi sighed, he was getting sick of constantly telling the CEO.

"No, you're not a dog," Kaiba said thoughtfully surprising Jounouchi, "You're a puppy."

"Damn it Kaiba! Why do you have to be so damn impossible all the time?!" Jounouchi snapped, making the people in the queue stare.

Seto flushed angrily as he heard someone behind them mutter 'must be a lovers spat'.

"Stop making a fuss and go find a seat," Seto muttered to Jounouchi who nodded and grabbed a table at the back of the shop.

Katsuya smiled when Kaiba came to the table a few minutes later.

"What did you get?" he asked the brunette.

"Double-shot espresso," Kaiba muttered as he pushed the bottle of coke, a glass with ice in and a chocolate muffin towards Katsuya.

"I didn't ask for a muffin," Katsuya said looking slightly confused at the cake, _did Kaiba buy it for me?_ He wondered

"You don't want it?"

"No I'll have it," Katsuya said grabbing the muffin, "you're not havin' anythin' to eat?" He asked noticing that there wasn't another cake on the table.

"I'm not hungry," Kaiba replied.

"You can have half the muffin," Katsuya suddenly decided.

"I said I'm _not_ hungry," the cerulean eyes flashed in annoyance.

"But you're really skinny."

Kaiba looked like he was having a hard time swallowing his coffee, "how do you know?" he asked.

"I've seen you without your shirt on several times and I've slept with you," Katsuya said smiling innocently making Kaiba blush for a fraction of a second.

"You make our relationship sound so intimate," Kaiba chuckled.

_I really wish it was,_ Katsuya thought before cutting the muffin in half, "here you go."

Kaiba sighed and took the muffin, "fine I'll eat it."

"So what do you want to talk about?" Katsuya asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"Something that doesn't involve me giving away any information that could be used to blackmail me," Kaiba replied.

"Okay," Katsuya sighed he hated it when Kaiba was being difficult, which seemed to be all the time, "Why doesn't anyone know who you are over here?"

"KaibaCorp hasn't expanded over the Atlantic yet," Kaiba replied taking a sip of coffee, "I'm planning on changing that in the future though."

"Why are you so thin?"

"I just don't have time to eat; can we please move away from questions about me?" Kaiba snapped, looking uncomfortable.

"Fine, ask me a question," Katsuya said.

Kaiba was now interested, he could try and use this to see how Jounouchi felt about him, "anything?"

"Yes."

Kaiba nibbled his half of the muffin and looked thoughtful, _how on earth can I ask him how he feels about me without him realising I care about what he thinks about me? I suppose I could just ask him a really mundane question that would be easier and then he won't be able to guess that I lov...like him. _"Why do your friends call you by your last name?" He asked eventually, it was something he'd always wanted to know.

Katsuya was taken aback slightly at the question, "I honestly don't know," he said, "I guess it's 'cause everyone else calls me by my surname."

"I'll call you by your first name," Kaiba suddenly decided, "I'm your rival; I don't want to be grouped with your friendship loving friends."

"That doesn't make sense," Katsuya said trying not to laugh.

"It does _Katsuya_."

"In your mind maybe," Katsuya said making Kaiba smirk, "anyway if you get to call me by my first name, then I should be able to call you 'Seto'."

"No," Kaiba said bluntly.

"That's not fair though," Katsuya moaned.

"The world's not fair."

"But-"

"No buts, you're _not_ calling me 'Seto'," Kaiba said glaring across the table.

"Fine," Katsuya sighed, "Back to the questions then."

"When did this turn into an interview?" Kaiba asked.

"I thought it was my turn to ask a question."

"Fine, what do you want to know?" Kaiba groaned, "However I reserve the right to refuse to answer."

"Okay," Katsuya said brightly, "What's in the pendant around your neck?"

Kaiba blinked and looked a bit confused, "You don't know?"

"Nope."

"I thought everyone did," Kaiba muttered as he pulled the pendant out from under his shirt and flicked it open revealing the picture of Mokuba, "Happy now?"

"Now that I think about it, it's kinda obvious," Katsuya said making Kaiba snort, "So the one around Mokuba's neck has a photo of you in it?"

"Yes, he was the one who made them," Kaiba told him looking down fondly at the picture of his younger brother.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, he's my younger brother, although sometimes he's so annoying I just want to murder him," Kaiba admitted smirking slightly.

"I'd probably be the same with my sister if we lived with each other," Katsuya said smiling wistfully, "I need to phone her at some point."

"So," Kaiba said after a few minutes silence, "what are we going to do all day in this deadly boring place?"

"I was thinkin' we could buy supplies and smuggle 'em back into the castle, that way we don't have to eat the crap food," Katsuya suggested.

"Why would _you_ need to smuggle it in," Kaiba asked, stressing 'you', even though he didn't want to join in with Katsuya's silly plan he was intrigued by the idea.

"So we don't get mobbed by everyone," Katsuya said as though it was obvious.

"Okay, so how do you plan on smuggling it back in?" Kaiba asked looking interested, for the moment.

Katsuya looked a bit downcast, "I hadn't got that far," he admitted, Kaiba sighed.

"I am interested in your plan so I will help, but only so I don't have to eat that rubbish disguised as food," he informed the blonde who smiled happily.

"Thanks Kaiba! You're being nice for once."

"Only because I want to survive this week, food poisoning isn't a very dignified death for a CEO," the brunette said, looking at the half full coffee mug so he wouldn't have to see those beautiful golden eyes dancing in joy.

"Why don't we buy some books and put 'em on top of the food to hide it?"

"As long as they're good books," Kaiba said, "they'll distract me from the horror of this trip."

"So we need to find a bookshop and a supermarket or somewhere that sells food," Katsuya said thoughtfully, finishing off his half of the muffin.

"I need two more cups of coffee before I can even contemplate shopping."

"But yer takin' ages to drink that one," Katsuya moaned making Kaiba smirk.

"I like taking my time."

"Give me some money and I'll go and buy you two more coffees."

"Here," Kaiba handed over £5, "two espressos."

"Oh course your highnessness," Katsuya muttered sarcastically taking the money and joining the short queue.

* * *

Three coffees and half a muffin later Kaiba agreed to go shopping, they were currently walking up Newmarket Street looking for a book shop.

"So how many books do we need?" Kaiba asked.

"As many as we need to hide the food"

"Shouldn't we buy the food first then?"

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Katsuya admitted.

"Moron," Kaiba muttered, "I think I saw a supermarket across the road from the bus station."

They walked through a passage way next to a gift shop called 'T&G Allens' and soon found their way back to the bus station. From there they crossed the road and walked along a covered path in the middle of a large car park towards 'Morrisons', a supermarket the front of which was mostly yellow, but the rest of which seemed to be grey.

"So what are we going to buy?" Kaiba asked as they walked along the vegetable isle.

"Chocolate and other sugar filled stuff," Katsuya replied smiling happily.

"Can't we buy something healthier?"

"No, it'll cost more."

"I'm just guessing, but am I paying for all this food?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, I don't have much money," Katsuya said looking sheepish.

"Well if I'm paying, we're getting healthy food."

* * *

They ended up buy a lot of tinned fruit and, due to Katsuya's continuous nagging, chocolate and other e-number filled sweets. After wandering around the town for a while they found a bookshop called Appleby's.

"Can you hurry up and just choose somethin'?!" Katsuya snapped after ten minutes of watching Kaiba browse the shelves of the small shop.

"I'm going to be reading these books, I don't want to buy a load of rubbish," Kaiba muttered as he read the blurb of a book, deciding he liked the sound of it he passed it to Katsuya, who was holding the books that were going to be bought.

"So what are these books about?" Katsuya asked looking at one called 'Hogfather'.

"They're a mixture of fantasy and comedy," Kaiba replied distractedly, "I've also got some mystery novels."

"Kaiba, my feet hurt," Katsuya whined five minutes later.

"Well sit down then," Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"How many books are you plannin' to buy?" Katsuya asked, sitting down on the floor.

"As many as I feel like buying," _If I don't finish them here then I can read them on the plane home,_ Kaiba thought, _That way I don't have to watch whatever pathetic film they put on._

* * *

Finally after half an hour Kaiba had paid for his books and they were now on top of the food. The boys then wandered around the town trying to find something to do, pretty soon they realised that Morpeth was a very boring place. Eventually they found themselves standing on the bridge between the leisure centre and the park looking down at the ducks swimming around below. The sun had decided to come out and was shining brightly yet was weak due to the time of year.

"I'm bored," Kaiba sighed.

"Same," The blonde's eyes drifted over to some boats on the bank, "we could hire a boat," he suggested.

"We could," Kaiba agreed, he looked at his watch, "we've got two hours to kill."

"Let's go then!" Katsuya said happily almost bouncing off back towards the leisure centre, Kaiba sighed and followed the blonde puppy across the bridge and down the bank to a small, jetty where a guy who was hiring out the small, bright red, rowing boats.

It was £2 for half an hour, so they both paid £1 and clambered into the boat.

"Have fun," the boat-hiring-guy said pushing the rowing boat off the jetty and into the murky river.

Both of them took an oar and started to row, well tried to row, they ended up going in a circle.

"Gimme your oar," Katsuya sighed after a while of going in circles; Kaiba shrugged and handed over the oar, shifting to sit in the front of the boat. He grabbed a book and started to read.

* * *

**I love this chapter, I also love the next chapter...it's so funny -giggles to herself-, anyway, please review and I'll try and update quickly!**

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Message to Smokedboo: I'm sorry I didn't update on saturday, I would have done but a tonne of homework got in my way.**

**This is one of my favourite chapters from this story (mainly due to the train part), oh, and the map does actaully exist, my and my freinds continuously laugh about it, it's so funny.**

**enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 7

"I can't believe you talked me into getting onto the first train leaving Berwick," Ryou said banging his head against the table they were sitting around.

"You said it was a good idea," Bakura argued.

"I thought you were joking!"

So had the rest of the group, consisting of Yugi, Yami, Anzu and Honda, until Bakura had pushed them all onto the first train that had entered the station.

"It's better than walking around the most boring place on earth," Bakura said, Mr Ransire had insisted on dragging half the year group around the small town droning on about historic and interesting it was, most people, including Ryou and his friends, had given him the slip and gone shopping, or in their case had found themselves in the train station, "just think of it as an adventure, where does this train go anyway?"

"Plymouth," Yami answered, not sure why he'd agreed to get on the train.

"That's one of the most southerly places in Britain!" Ryou cried, "How are we going to explain this?"

"Blame Bakura," Honda suggested earning himself a death glare from the tomb robber.

"Does anyone have a phone we can use to call Ransire?" Yugi asked, they'd all been given the teacher's numbers on the plane, "mine hasn't found a network."

"Neither has mine," Honda said.

"I don't have any credit," Ryou answered looking downcast.

It turned out that no one had a working phone.

"We could... urm..." Ryou thought, staring out the window, "smoke signals?" he suggested tentatively, "Bakura has killed us all!" He cried collapsing into hysterics, "we're lost! No one knows where we are or where we're going!"

"We're going to Plymouth," Anzu chirped up, "don't worry everyone, as long as we have each other-"

"Who votes 'throw Anzu off the train if she doesn't shut the hell up about being friends'?" Bakura asked and only he raised his hand, "damn."

"Shall we just get off at the next station?" Yugi asked, forever sensible.

"Wait until a guard comes along and ask what the next stop is," Honda suggested just as he saw a young female guard walking down the aisle towards them. "Let me ask."

"Womaniser," Yugi sighed.

"Excuse me, miss," Honda simpered as she reached them, "could you possibly tell us what the next station is?"

"Morpeth," she informed them disinterestedly.

"Isn't that where Jounouchi is?" Yugi asked, brightening up.

"Oh hurray," Bakura celebrated sarcastically.

"Thank you, miss," Honda said as he realised she wasn't interested in his chat up lines.

"How long until we get there?" Yugi wondered aloud, wondering if Jounouchi and Kaiba had killed each other yet.

"England is so green," Bakura sighed watching fields flash by them.

"That's because we're in a pastoral part of it," Ryou pointed out, "isn't it pretty?" Bakura didn't reply, not trusting himself.

"I think we're slowing down," Yugi commented, "is that a station?"

"Could be..." Honda said, watching the female conductor walking back towards them, wondering if he should stay on the train to Plymouth just to try and seduce her.

"Morpeth!" Yugi said triumphantly as they pulled into the station and the doors opened.

"Move, Honda," Bakura said in a low voice, "or I will rip your guts out and feed them to the seagulls instead of the fish and chips I was planning to feed them." Honda did as he was told.

* * *

Once off the train they found themselves on a small platform with a grey cast iron platform roof, nearby was a large Victorian building originally made from light brown stone, but had been blacked by the soot from burning coal during the Industrail Revolution, which acted as the ticket office.

"Okay, what now?" Bakura asked as the train pulled away.

"Look there's a map over there!" Yugi cried pointing at the wall. They all walked over and looked at it. The map turned out to be a cartoon style version of the town with numbers which corresponded to a key on the side showing 'places of interest'.

"What kind of crappy place is this?!" Bakura asked when he saw that one of the numbers was on a roundabout, "Why the hell is a road feature listed as a place of interest!?"

"Maybe it's important...for some reason," Yami suggested shrugging.

"More like they ran out of things to put on it," Honda said.

"Okay," Yugi said, trying to stop the pointless discussion, "let's try and find a route to the town centre."

"Well, we go down that hill," Honda pointed at the map, "down that road and across that bridge then we're there."

"Have you noticed that nothing marked as a 'place of interest' is actually interesting," Bakura said, ignoring the route planning and looking at the key, "Who, other than Kaiba, would find a library interesting?"

They walked down a steep hill into the town, pointing a laughing at the perfectly ordinary roundabout at the bottom of the hill from the station. And soon they found themselves in Morpeth Town Centre.

"Where do you think they are?" Yugi asked after they had walked up and down the main streets, they were now sitting on the benches in the market place.

"Dunno," Honda shrugged, "We haven't been down that street though," he said pointing to a road by the side of the scaffold covered town hall.

"Do we have to go?" Bakura asked, "It's only Jounouchi."

"We need to find Kaiba and beg him for his mobile to phone Ransire and try and explain why we're here instead of Berwick," Ryou sighed.

The small group stood up and walked across the road to the path going towards the leisure centre.

"Hey! Is that them?" Yugi cried as they walked across a green footbridge, "Jounouchi! Kaiba!"

"Yug!" Jounouchi called up to him, waving whilst trying to row the boat, Kaiba looked bored.

"Why are you in a boat?" Honda asked.

"They are playing battleships," Bakura replied, "soon someone will come and blow them out the water!"

"There's nothing else in this bloody town to do!" Kaiba informed them in a bored tone.

"Wow, Kaiba talked," Yugi said, a little shocked; Kaiba rolled his eyes and returned to his book.

"We expected you two to kill each other," Bakura told Jounouchi sounding slightly disappointed.

"Be nice Bakura," Ryou snapped.

"What are you guys doin' here?" Jounouchi asked, quickly rowing backwards as the river's current tried to carry them under the bridge.

"The stupid tomb robber forced us to get on a train," Yami explained, "So we decided to get off here instead of Plymouth." Jounouchi laughed at the story and Kaiba smirked.

"Looks like you've trained your slave well priest," Bakura told Kaiba snidely.

"I've got lots of experience training dogs," Kaiba shrugged.

"I'm not a dog!" Jounouchi snapped.

"Whatever _Katsuya_," Kaiba smirked, stressing his name again.

"Kaiba, can we borrow your phone to call Ransire and tell him why we're here and not in Berwick," Ryou pleaded, not noticing Kaiba using Jounouchi's first name, "none of our phones work and it'll only be for a few minutes."

"Depends how much you'll pay me," Kaiba replied, Jounouchi kicked him, "Oww! That hurt Mutt!"

"Let them use the damn phone or I'll do it again!"

"Puppies should be nicer to their masters!"

"I'm not a dog!"

"Erm guys," Yugi said uncertainly as the two teens continued to shout at each other.

"What?!" Both Kaiba and Jounouchi asked him angrily and Yugi shrunk back.

"Urm... Can we please borrow the phone whilst you argue?"

"Fine," Kaiba snapped, "Puppy, take the boat back to the jetty."

"What am I, your slave?" Jounouchi asked.

"No, you're my puppy," Kaiba replied, "do you want me to help your friends or not?" Jounouchi sighed and rowed back to the jetty, his friends walked back along the bridge to meet them.

"Thank you Kaiba," Ryou said as he took the phone and put in Ransire's number, "can anyone think of what I should say?"

"The truth," Yami suggested smirking at the thought of Ransire screaming at Bakura.

"Say we were mysteriously kidnapped by aliens and transported to Morpeth," Honda shrugged.

Jounouchi laughed, "I doubt he'd believe that."

"I have no doubt he wouldn't believe that," Kaiba snorted, "You'd all be in detention before you could say 'it's all Bakura's fault'." Bakura gave him a hacky look.

"How about, 'Jounouchi phoned and asked us to come because he was bored'?" Honda asked.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jounouchi whined, "I'd get into trouble as well."

"Let's blame it on the priest," Bakura said.

"One, I am not a priest and never have been and two, if you do I will throw you into the river and make sure you drown," Kaiba snarled.

Soon they found themselves sitting on a bench discussing what to tell Ransire and coming up with more and more far-fetched reasons.

"Guys it's five to four," Jounouchi said, looking at his watch, "We should get to the bus now."

"We'll tell Mike why we're here and let him sort it all out," Yugi said.

* * *

Once they got back to the castle they were all dragged into the teacher's lounge and shouted at, although none of them mentioned 'detention', possibly because the two teacher's were too scared of Seto, who had been standing at the back glaring (and wondering why the teachers were shouting at him and Katsuya because, for once, they hadn't done anything).

"Why did we get shouted at?" Katsuya grumbled when they all (and Seto) sat down in a corner of the long gallery, "We didn't _do _anythin'."

"For once your right Katsuya," Seto sighed.

"Kaiba, you do you keep calling Jounouchi by his first name?" Anzu asked.

"Because you lot call him by his last name and since I'm his enemy I should call him something else," Seto explained.

"It doesn't make any sense to me either," Katsuya said quietly when Yugi gave him a confused look.

"I can't believe we didn't get detention though," Honda said, "I thought they'd suspend us or something."

"It's because if they put Kaiba in detention he'd make sure they'd all be sacked," Bakura told him.

"I never knew I had _that_ much influence over the school," Kaiba smirked.

"At least we're only being banned from the tuck shop for two days," Yugi said sounding relived.

"Yeah, but we won't be able to buy food to survive," Katsuya complained, Seto resisted the urge to roll his eyes, was Katsuya really dumb enough to forget the bags of food currently sitting next to Seto, or was he just pretending?

"I'm going to take these books upstairs," Seto told the group, who nodded. Seto rose to his feet and walked over across the room to the staircase.

"So what was Berwick like?" Katsuya asked.

"Boring," Yugi said flatly, "Ransire dragged us around telling us how 'historically important' everything was. I wish he'd just gone off by himself and let us wander around and get bored by ourselves."

"Morpeth was boring as well," Katsuya sighed, "I wonder if the rest of the trip is goin' to be like this."

"It'll probably get better," Ryou told them sounding very hopeful.

"Jou, how did Kaiba get that bruise on his cheek?" Honda asked, deciding to change the subject away from how bad the trip was at the moment.

"Oh-" Katsuya began but was interrupted.

"I was distracted by something stupid the Mutt said and tripped on a stupid paving stone then fell against a lamppost," Seto said sitting down again and giving Katsuya a look that plainly said 'say what really happened and I will murder you whilst you sleep.'

"I wonder what Wallington Hall will be like," Ryou wondered, oblivious to the fact Honda had changed the subject due to the fact he had been thinking about grand English manors with extensive grounds and people wandering around in top hats and bonnets, he sighed, in a Jane Austen dreamland.

"Wake up Ryou," Yugi laughed, waving a hand in front of Ryou's dazed expression. Nothing happened.

"Leave him be," Bakura sighed, "I could wake him up with a flash bomb later..."

"Did he bring flash bombs with him?" Katsuya asked Yugi tentatively.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Yugi replied, a little nervous now.

"Guys!" Mike said coming into the room, "dinner is now served."

"I'm torn between dread at what we're going to be eating and relief because I'm so hungry," Yugi told Katsuya who nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what they're feedin' us, but I'm pretty sure it ain't food," he said earning a wry grin from his friend.

"Let's see what culinary delights they've cooked up," Yami said in a resigned voice as the group got to their feet and walked over to the staircase that would take them to the lower floor and the dining room.

* * *

"I never want to eat rubbish like that again," Yami muttered after dinner. They were sitting in a corner of the long gallery behind the piano.

"I wonder how long the aftertaste of ice cream is going to last," Seto said, he was sitting on the piano stool randomly hitting the keys and looking down at the others, "Not even strawberries can taste that much like strawberries."

"The mince was so watery I thought it was some kind of soup with mashed potato on," Anzu complained, "then I looked at the menu and realised it was shepherd's pie."

"They didn't even give us ketchup to drown it in," Katsuya said looking as annoyed as he sounded.

"Ketchup wouldn't have made it edible," Honda pointed out, "the only way to make it taste any better would be to throw it away and make it again from proper ingredients."

"I wonder if we're going to die of food poisoning before the week is over," Ryou pondered.

"We'd better not," Seto snapped, "I'll sue someone if we do."

"You'll be dead though," Bakura pointed out laughing.

"I'd get Mokuba to do it," Seto told him sounding irritated.

"Does anyone want to play twister?!" Melvin, a boy in their class, shouted having found the game on the table at the back of the room.

"No thanks," Seto murmured under his breath.

"What's twister?" Yami asked having never come across it.

"It's a game," Yugi explained, "you have this mat with coloured dots and someone spins a spinner thing and it lands on a colour and either left foot, right foot, left hand or right hand and you take it in turns to do what the spinner tells you, if you fall over you lose."

"In other words its only point is to get people to humiliate themselves," Seto said.

"Don't be borin' Kaiba," Katsuya told him, "It's fun."

"No it isn't."

"Is."

"Isn't."

"Is, look can we stop being childish?"

"Sure," Katsuya said trying and failing to copy Seto's smirk, Seto flashed him the real thing. "Can you play that thing?" he asked when his friends had gone off to find a game to play, pointing at the piano when Seto played something that sounded a bit like a tune.

"Yes," Seto replied.

"Play a tune then."

"I don't want to; I'm not your slave puppy dog."

"Don't be borin' Kaiba," Katsuya whined and giving Seto his puppy-dog eyes, having seen Mokuba use them with devastating effect he knew Seto had a weakness for them (although he wasn't quite sure whether it was just the fact it had been Mokuba using them.)

Seto's cheeks turned slightly pink and he quickly averted his eyes from Katsuya's face, "what do you want me to play?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"I don't mind, somethin' happy though," Katsuya replied.

Turning to the piano, Seto picked a tune out of his head, deciding on a piece from an anime series Mokuba had downloaded the music for and 'persuaded' Seto to learn. His fingers danced up and down the keys as he visualised the music in his head, realising that he hadn't played the instrument for months. Seto absolutely loved playing the piano; he had been forced to learn to play by his stepfather. At first he'd hated it, due to the harsh teacher who hit the back of his head every time he played a wrong note or changed the tempo, but when he was left alone to play what he wanted, _how_ he wanted, he had realised how much he enjoyed it. This piano wasn't as nice as the one he had at home (a very old grand piano) and some of the keys were out of tune but it was still enjoyable to play.

Once he'd finished the room erupted into applause, Seto looked round in shock, not having realised the whole room had been listening. Then...

"Can you play 'umbrella' by Rhianna?" Someone, who sounded like one of Seto's fan girls, asked.

"No, and I'm _not_ taking requests," Seto snapped.

"But you played something for him," the girl, who had curly brown hair and whose name Seto hadn't bothered to learn, said pointing at Katsuya.

"So?" Seto replied coldly standing up and going upstairs.

* * *

Once upstairs Seto flopped onto his bed in a way that suggested he was just a normal 16 year old, not the CEO of a major gaming company, grabbed one of his new books and started to read. A couple of hours later Katsuya came into the room, obviously the teachers had decided to send everyone to bed.

"Yami beat everyone at Twister," he said.

"Good," Seto replied disinterestedly, "I'm not going to try and take his 'King of Twister' title away from him."

"Don't you like Twister?"

"I think we've established that I don't," Seto told the blonde who had taken a chocolate bar from one of the plastic bags.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go to the other guy's room," Katsuya said getting up and leaving the room.

Seto continued to read until he got bored then went to bed. Katsuya ended up falling asleep on Honda's bed where he had been sitting watching Yami and Bakura argue about insignificant things.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I've been cold all day (it snowed over the weekend which was cool)... yeah....urm.... I really like Wallington Hall (the place their visiting in teh chapter) I used to go there for brownie pack holiday... ah such a long time ago. By the way, is anyone else annoyed with teh new layout on fanfiction, it took me _ages_ to work out how to upload chapters (or maybe I'm just slow).**

**Important notica about updates: they're going to be slow... really slow until about the end of january, probably february (i'm probably gonna be updating between now and feb, but not very often) because I have geograpphy coursework an interview (at Cmabridge university, i'm freeking out a bit over it) and once all that is over the januaury exams will be looming and i'll have to get my act together and revise like crazy -sigh- no rest for teh wicked. However after this I will have lots and lots of free time so updates will go back to being about one chapter a week (unless something else gets in teh way).**

**I hope you enjoy this chaper!**

Chapter 8

Wednesday dawned bright and sunny; it was even quite warm as the year group trooped off the bus into the car park of Wallington Hall which was shaded by tall deciduous trees.

"Now remember kids, don't wander off," Mike said looking pointedly at Yugi and friends, a few people giggled, the story of them getting on a train had spread like wildfire.

"Like there's anywhere to wonder off to," Bakura hissed under his breath giving Mike a death glare.

"We'll all meet back here at 4 o'clock, that means you have till then to roam the grounds and enjoy yourselves," Mike continued as he handed out the tickets, "these will allow you into the house and gardens. There's a restaurant where you can have lunch and..." Seto didn't hear the rest of what Mike was going to say because he walked off as soon as he'd received his ticket followed by Katsuya and his friends.

"Should we look around the house first?" Yugi suggested.

"I'm going to pass, it'd just be like looking around my house," Seto told them as they walked under an arch with a clock on top into a huge courtyard causing Honda, Katsuya and Bakura to mutter 'stupid rich bastard' under their breath. Around the outside was a gravel path with an oval of grass in the middle, on the far side was a side of the stately home, the entrance of which was around the corner.

"I don't really wanna look round a big posh house either," Katsuya told his friend, "I'd just end up complainin' all the time."

"So what are you two going to do then?" Yami asked looking concerned, probably afraid that the pair would end up killing each other.

"Just look round the gardens," Seto shrugged as they walked up to the front of the building.

"Well we'll see guys later then," Anzu said as they went up the steps and in the front door.

_It looks like it's going to turn out to be a nice day,_ Seto thought looking up at the cloudless, blue sky.

"So Mr. Kaiba what do you say to a stroll around the grounds," Katsuya suddenly decided to say in a upper class British accent he'd learnt from the period dramas Anzu and Ryou sometimes forced them to watch because he felt standing in the grounds of a large manor house called for the accent.

Seto's eyes widened in surprise then he smiled, not smirked, smiled. "Idiot," he said playfully shoving Katsuya's shoulder.

Katsuya laughed, "Let's go down there," he said dropping the accent and pointing to a path down the side of the hall.

"Okay," Seto agreed, he didn't have any better ideas of where to go.

The gravel path led into a wood; soon they came to where the trail split into two.

"Cool!" Katsuya exclaimed when he looked to the left.

"What?" Seto asked.

"There's an adventure playground," the blonde teen said jogging down the path to get a better look.

"Let me guess, you want to go and play on it?" Seto asked as he walked up to him.

"Do you mind?" the puppy asked his eyes glittering with excitement but looked concerned about whether his companion would get bored since he couldn't really seen Seto Kaiba playing on an adventure playground aimed at 12 year olds.

"We've got nothing better to do," the brunette shrugged trying (and failing miserably) to stop himself thinking about how cute Katsuya looked bouncing around like a little kid.

The playground consisted of a horseshoe of obstacles, they began at the far end with three chains attached between four posts in a V shape, two were for you to hold onto whilst you walked along the third. This led onto three logs which you had to balance on and walk along to get to the next obstacle which was four tires hanging from chains that the person doing the course would have to struggle across by swinging from tire to tire. Next was two chains attached between two posts, you walked along one and hung on to the other. Then there was a bridge which looked like the rickety rope bridges you'd find in an adventure film that always breaks. There was then a gap for the entrance to the playground; the circuit continued with blocks of wood attached to chains, the principle of getting across these was the same as getting across the tires. Following these were monkey bars which led to several cylindrical posts which acted as steps up to a tall platform from which a zip wire was strung between it and another platform. In the middle of this horseshoe was a slide built over the roof of a playhouse. There was also a pair of swings, a couple of picnic tables and a wooden horse and squirrel attached to large springs which allowed them to move backwards and forwards.

Katsuya headed straight over to the zip wire, grabbed the seat that was hanging in the middle of the wire and pulled it along and up the ramp to the platform, Seto climbed nimbly up the posts to join him.

"Can I have a push please?" Katsuya asked.

"You're just a big kid, aren't you?" Seto said smirking, but gave the blonde a hard push when he jumped onto the seat.

"Thanks!" Katsuya called as he zoomed away, Seto couldn't help smiling.

The seat zoomed along the wire, hit the tire on the other platform and bounced back, sliding to the middle of the wire. When Katsuya realised that the seat would not go back to the platform where Seto was waiting, he jumped off and dragged it back.

"Want a go?" he asked when he'd climbed the ramp.

"No," Seto replied bluntly.

"It's fun."

Seto sighed, "Katsuya, I am _not_ going to go on that thing, partly because I don't find that kind of thing fun but mainly because if someone takes a picture of video and sells it to the press my reputation will disappear in an instant. Besides I'm hardly dressed for it."

Katsuya looked Seto up and down, he was wearing a fitted grey suit with a light blue shirt whose top buttons were undone to stop it looking too formal, he was also wearing a black shoulder bag to hold the books he'd brought along to stop himself getting bored, and sighed, "It's your loss," he shrugged before jumping back on the zip wire.

Seto watched the blonde puppy play on the zip wire for a few minutes then jumped down and went to sit on a picnic bench and check his emails on his phone.

"Get anythin' interesstin'?" Katsuya asked when he came to sit opposite Seto after 5 minutes when a small child had stolen the zip wire from him.

"Not really," Seto replied.

"You smiled when you opened one of them," Katsuya told him.

"Why were you watching me opening my emails?"

"I wasn't watchin' you, I just happened to notice."

Seto glared at him, not his usual death glare that could make grown men cry, this one was slightly softer as though Seto didn't really mean it, "I got a message from Mokuba, he normally manages to make me smile."

"You're really pretty when you smile," Katsuya said without thinking, then, when he realised what he'd just said was supposed to stay in his head, clamped a hand to his mouth, _please take it as a joke, please take it as a joke! _He thought desperately.

Seto blushed furiously and looked completely shocked, _what the hell do I say?_ He thought, _I can't insult him, he knows he's just said something without thinking; I wish he wouldn't do that, it makes him way too cute. _"So do you," he ended up saying feeling utterly embarrassed, for some reason he'd just said the first thing that had appeared in his head.

It was Katsuya's turn to turn red, "Do you wanna go and see what's down the other path?" he asked, not looking at Seto.

"Why not, there's nothing better to do," Seto replied as he quickly put his emotional mask, which he'd unconsciously taken off, down to stop himself blushing.

* * *

The other path was covered with overhanging thick fir tree branches.

"What's that?" Katsuya asked when he spotted an entrance way into a small hillock.

"Why should I know?" Seto replied as they walked over to it.

The entrance went about half a metre into the hillock and before a large cage door blocked the way.

"It's an ice house," Seto told Katsuya reading the plaque on the wall as the blonde tried to see what was in the pitch blackness behind the door, "before they had refrigerators they used to fill it with ice and put meat in to keep it fresh," he abridged the rest of the explanation, "nowadays bats live in it."

"There's a switch here," Katsuya said pressing it, a light came on in the ice house revealing an egg shape void in the hillock lined with bricks, "It's really cold," he said rubbing his hands together.

"It is," Seto agreed, the cold air from the ice house was filling the entrance way where he was standing.

After a minute the light clicked off, returning the ice house to darkness.

"Shall we carry on?" Seto asked walking out of the hill, Katsuya nodded and followed behind him as they walked along the road until they came to a muddy slope and Seto stopped so suddenly Katsuya cashed into him.

"What the hell?" the blonde snapped.

"I'm not walking over the mud," Seto said flatly.

"Why the hell not? It's only mud."

"Italian leather shoes and mud do not mix well," the brunette told him matter-a-factly.

Katsuya sighed, "I'll carry you then."

"What?"

"I said I'll carry you, take it or leave it."

"Why don't you just go and see what's down there and I'll stay here?" Seto asked.

"Why don't you come with me and just clean your shoes?"

They glared at each other.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Seto sighed.

"Agreed," Katsuya muttered.

"Do you really want to see what's down there?" Seto asked.

"Yes."

"And do you _really_ need me to come with you?"

Katsuya looked downcast, "I guess not, I don't really wanna go by myself though."

_Does he really need that much attention? _Seto thought, in class Katsuya always seemed to be trying to be the centre of attention, there had to be some psychological issue behind it, but Seto didn't want to dwell on it at the moment, "Why? Are you afraid someone's going to kidnap you or something?" he teased.

"I wouldn't rule it out," Katsuya replied joining in on the joke, back to his usual self again.

"Except that we're in the middle of nowhere in England not Domino City, I could leave Mokuba by himself for years and no random passerby would even contemplate kidnapping him and holding him for ransom," Seto said.

Katsuya laughed, "You know if you jumped you could get across the mud."

Seto gave him a look, "fine," he sighed in resignation, he walked back a few steps before taking a run up and jumping...and landing in the mud.

He turned around and saw Katsuya trying desperately not to laugh.

"What?" he snapped.

"If you're so bad at long jump why did you decide to jump?" the blonde asked before collapsing into laughter upon remembering Seto doing long jump in PE a couple of years ago and, despite his long legs, only managing a meter and a half (although he hadn't actually been trying).

"Because I thought I'd be able to," Seto replied looking down at his mud covered shoes and sighing, "I suppose it doesn't matter if they get any more muddy, does it?"

"Nope," Katsuya said smiling as he walked over to meet his crush in the middle of the mud, "let's go and see what's down this road," he called over his shoulder has he started to jog away.

Seto sighed and followed him, hands in his pockets and muttering darkly about getting mud on his very expensive shoes.

They found out that the road led to a large lake which was surrounded by willow trees.

"Wow, it's really pretty down here," Katsuya muttered to himself, he turned around and saw Seto trying to dodge as much mud as he could, "ya know, if you didn't want to ruin your shoes, why did you bring them?" he questioned the CEO as he drew closer.

"Because I didn't think I'd be dragged down a muddy path by an overexcited puppy," Seto retorted.

"I'm not a puppy!"

"Look, you can either be a mutt or a puppy."

"I'm not either of them! I'm a human!" Katsuya snapped irritably at Seto, who chuckled, ignored him and took out his mobile phone, "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Taking photos," Seto answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Mokuba will be really annoyed at me if I don't take some for him." Turning the phone on its side he switched the camera function on and pointed it at the lake which was looking very picturesque with lily pads and a rather rickety boat house on the other side, the water looked green, but a very pretty shade of blue-green. Katsuya pulled his cheap digital camera out his pocket and took the same photograph, he was admiring the picture when Seto tapped him softly on his shoulder, he was just about to ask what the brunette wanted when a hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Shhhhh," Seto said quietly turning the blonde around and pointing up into a pine tree on the other side of the path.

Katsuya looked where Seto was pointing and saw a squirrel looking down at them. It wasn't like the grey squirrels in America, it was a rusty red colour with a white belly, it was also smaller than American squirrels and had small red tufts on its ears. It was looking down at them curiously but ready to run at any moment.

Slowly, so not to startle the small mammal, both teens raised their cameras and zoomed in on the red squirrel and taking a photo. The squirrel stayed on the tree looking down at them long enough for a few more pictured to be taken before it darted away into the conifers behind it.

"That was amazing," Katsuya was the first to speak.

"It was a red squirrel; they're really rare in the UK," Seto told the blonde, "all thanks to our American grey squirrel."

"And you know this how?" Katsuya asked he'd never taken Kaiba as an animal person.

"Wikipedia," Seto said, Katsuya gave him a blank look, "You know how in IT all the internet games are blocked?" Katsuya nodded, "Well I go on Wikipedia and click 'random article' and read whatever comes up, that's why I know really random things."

"I know a really fun game to play on Wikipedia," Katsuya said realising how random this conversation was, "you go on a page and then come up with something unrelated and see how long it takes to get to the article on that by clicking on the links."

"Sounds really fun," Seto muttered sarcastically.

"It is actually, especially when you race someone else."

"I'll take your word for it."

They continued to walk around the lake, talking about more and more random things to do on Wikipedia.

"So, do you have a Wikipedia page?" Katsuya asked when they got back to the ice house, the path around the lake turned out to be a circular walk.

"Of course I do, not that I've ever bothered to read it."

"Oh sure you haven't read it," Katsuya said rolling his eyes, "how do you know you have one?"

"Because Mokuba told me about it," Seto told him.

"So you've never searched your name on Wikipedia?"

"No."

Katsuya didn't really believe this reply, someone with an ego as big as Seto's would defiantly be searching his name on the internet to see what people were saying about him, but he was stopped from arguing by his stomach growling.

"Hungry?" Seto asked, smirking.

"Duh," the blonde puppy replied looking at his watch, it was midday, "I'm starvin'."

"Hello Starving, I'm Seto," Seto said holding out his hand.

"Kaiba, that's the lamest joke ever," Katsuya said giggling in spite of himself, "let's go get somethin' to eat."

* * *

They headed back to the courtyard and bumped into Ryou who had been looking around the courtyard and they all headed to the restaurant which was in what were once the stables.

"Are the other's still lookin' around the house?" Katsuya asked Ryou once they had sat down with their overpriced food.

"Yes, I left early because I've been dragged around so many big houses by my parents when we were still living in England, to be honest once you've seen one country manor house you've really seen them all," Ryou explained.

"Have you been to Wallington Hall before?" Seto asked.

"I think I came here when I was really young, but I don't remember too well," the white haired teen replied before taking a bite out of his cheese and ham sandwich.

"Is there a reason why this food is so expensive?" Katsuya asked halfway through his BLT sandwich.

"This place is owned by the National Trust, _everything_ is expensive, especially the chocolate," Ryou replied before the table descended into silence until;

"Kaiba, are you gonna to eat that or just push it around the plate?" The blonde asked the brunette who had finished his salad and was busy absent-mindedly pushing the cucumber, which had been part of the meal, around with his fork.

"No, I hate cucumber," Seto replied, "Do you want it?"

"Sure," Katsuya replied having been brought up never to waste food, they swapped plate and the blonde began to devour the cucumber.

Once they had finished eating they left their table quickly as many people were now queued up buying food and were looking for seats.

"Where do you want to go now?" Ryou asked.

"Urm...We could go and wait outside the house for the others," Katsuya replied, they agreed to do that and sat in the shade of a tree on the large lawn outside the house's entrance where Seto pulled out a book to read, Ryou took Seto's ticket for the house so he could go and find the others and Katsuya sat there fidgeting looking for something to do.

On the other side of the lawn he saw four teenagers playing football, using a pile of jumpers and a tree as a goal post, one of them caught sight of Katsuya and called over;

"Hey! Do you want to play as well?!"

Katsuya gave Seto a glance; he was too absorbed with his book to notice the teen shouting at him. _He won't care if I go,_ the blonde thought before shouting back, "Okay!" He got up and jogged over to them.

"You're friend's not coming?" The teen who had called over to him asked, he was the same height as Katsuya with messy brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Nah, he's not into soccer," Katsuya shrugged.

"'Soccer'?" Another of the teenagers, with shoulder length sandy coloured hair, asked, "You're American?"

"Yeah, my year group's over here for two weeks," Katsuya replied.

"Cool," the teen with messy brown hair said as the other two came over, "Oh, introductions, I'm Matt."

"Hi, I'm Jounouchi, just call me Jou, I know my name's a bit of a mouthful," Katsuya laughed deciding to give his surname as, even though Kaiba called him by his first name, most knew him by his surname.

"I'm Luke," The sandy haired teen told him, "This is my brother Fred," he indicated one of the teens who had walked over who had black hair and Luke's light blue eyes, who gave a friendly smile.

"My name's Roger," The last teenager, who was taller than the others and had a broad Scottish accent and dyed his hair red, he wore black rimmed glasses over his murky green eyes.

"So what part of America do you come from?" Fred asked excitedly, "You're name sounds Japanese."

"I come from Domino City, there's a large Japanese population there. My dad's Japanese which is why I have a Japanese name," Katsuya explained, "shall we start playing then?"

The others agreed enthusiastically and they to kick the ball around, Roger was in goal, whist playing they began talking about where they came from, school and families. It turned out that Matt, Luke and Fred lived in Morpeth and went to the local high school; they spent a few minutes complaining about how dull it was, they were visiting the hall with Matt's parents who liked to come at least once a year because it was where they had got married. Roger was on holiday with his mum and stepdad, who were exploring the house, and originally came from Glasgow.

They spent the next half an hour kicking the ball between themselves and trying to score goals, after ten minutes Katsuya's friends came out the manor house and told their blonde friend they were going to get some food then come back. Another ten minutes later the small group was joined by Honda, the rest decided not to play and sat with Kaiba, who was ignoring them all.

Then Roger's parents came out of the hall and called to their son, who said goodbye before running off to see them. Honda took over in goal and turned out to be completely useless, the other three managed to score ten goals in the ten minutes before Luke and Fred's little sister came and dragged them away after they had exchanged email addresses.

"That was fun," Katsuya said as he and Honda walked across the lawn back to the group.

"Yeah, there the first British people I've actually talked to," Honda agreed.

"Have fun?" Yugi asked, "I would have joined you but I hate soccer," he explained, "Do you want to go and see the gargoyles?"

"Gargoyles?" Katsuya asked looking confused.

"Over there moron," Seto sneered pointing to the edge of the lawn furthest away from the house where four stone heads were sticking out the ground looking at the view over the fields.

"Oh, okay," Katsuya said, they all got up and walked over to the stone heads.

"These are really cool!" Anzu squealed as they walked around the front of them, they looked like dragon heads, all of them were snarling and had bits, mainly ears, knocked off them.

"Let's name them," Ryou suggested randomly.

"Why?" Seto asked laughing in spite of himself.

"Because it's fun," Ryou told him

"Roaster, Toaster, One-Ear and Microwave!" Katsuya said pointing to one, moving from left to right, as he said their name. Everyone, including Seto, burst out laughing.

"Let's get a group photo with them then," Yugi said brightly, "give me your cameras then someone can take one with my camera."

They all handed over their cameras and went to sit and pose on the gargoyles, Yami and Anzu sat on Microwave, Honda stood on top of One-Ear, Ryou sat on Toaster whilst Bakura pushed Honda off every time a photo was taken. Katsuya and Seto sat on Roaster, Katsuya smiling brightly and Seto with a small half-smile.

Yami and Yugi then swapped places so Yugi could be in a picture as well.

* * *

After they'd all taken many pictures of the mansion and gargoyles (one when they put hats on Roaster, Toaster and Microwave and Seto's shoulder bag on One-Ear's remaining ear as an earring), they went to find the walled gardens, the signs lead them across a road to a wood filled with a mix of deciduous and coniferous trees. A muddy path then took them next to a large lake and then to the walled gardens.

"Look at that Mutt, you'll have to wait outside, no dogs allowed," Seto teased pointing at a sign attached to the wall.

"Shut up Kaiba," Katsuya snapped as they walked through the black, wrought-iron gates into the gardens.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the gardens, mainly wandering around in small groups looking at the flowers and taking photos and lying on the grass at the end of the garden in the early spring sunshine, enjoying it whilst it lasted. After looking around, Kaiba found refuge in the green house, which was hot and steamy, and settled down between two large flower pots where no one could see him and reading his book.

Then, at half past three, the small group decided to buy souvenirs and, having found Seto and pulled him away from his peaceful hideout, walked back through the wood, across the road and back to the courtyard where the restaurant had been.

"How much is £4.99, in dollars?" Katsuya asked, holding up a small bar of chocolate, once they had climbed the stairs taking them above the restaurant and walked into the small and crowded gift shop.

"About $9," Seto told him, "it's a rip-off."

"Of course it is, everything from the national trust is a total rip-off," Ryou sighed.

"I'm going to go outside," Seto said, he couldn't stand crowds and didn't want to spend large amounts of money on useless souvenirs.

Once outside, Seto decided to go back to the coaches since he felt inexplicably tired, so he trudged along the path, stopping every now and then to take photographs of interesting things.

Once at the buses he found that the drivers had let people onto the coach, so he climbed on, sat in a seat and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

****

My geography essay is dead! ...well my draft geography essay is dead...anyway I decided to post this chapter in celebration! It's also in celebration that it snowed and the school closed at lunch time for no apparant reason cause it had stopped snowing by then, the hill up to school is gonna be hell tomorrow morning cause the snow has turned to slush and will probably freeze overnight so it'll be fun walking up. It's really long, however the next chapter hasn't actually been written so it'll take some time for another update.

I forgot to say this in the last chapter so thank you to my friend Tsubame for the names of the gargoyles!

Also, thanks to Seconday Imagination for coming up with lots of things for this chapter (i kept getting writer's block and needed prompting), so thank you very much and sorry for making you write fluffy shounen-ai lol.

I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

Later that evening Seto awoke, he could hear rain pelting the windows and was glad he was lying in a very warm bed. He realised his hand was closed around something; opening his eyes he saw that it was Katsuya's arm.

"You're awake," Katsuya, who'd been watching him sleep, said.

"Yes," Seto said, letting go of the puppy's arm.

"You grabbed hold of my arm when I sat down next to you on the bus and wouldn't let go," the blonde explained, Seto nodded, he had found out about his habit of grabbing things in his sleep from Mokuba, who came to sleep in Seto's bed whenever he had had a nightmare or just couldn't get to sleep.

"So, you carried me from the bus?" Seto asked, felling his face grow hot as he realised that must have looked like and made a mental note to seek and destroy any photographs that had been taken.

"Yep," Katsuya said.

Seto looked around the room and realised they weren't in their room. The room they were in was almost identical except that instead of two single beds, there was one double. "Why are we in here?" he asked.

"The roof in our room is leakin' and our beds are soaked."

"Ah."

"And this is the only room with a bed on this corridor."

"Okay," Seto muttered, "I'm sure we're mature enough to share a bed and not have sex," his stomach growled, "what culinary delights did I miss this evening?" he asked.

"Extremely watery mince with that horrible mashed potato we had on the first day and some watery cabbage."

"Lovely."

"I missed out on it as well since you were clingin' to me and refused to wake up; my friends came up earlier and told me about it."

Seto started to look around the room for the plastic bag full of food and saw it next to the wardrobe, he crawled to the edge of the bed and reached over to grab it, "Want some?" he asked Katsuya.

"Yeah," Katsuya said eagerly, crawling over to join him.

"I need a can opener," Seto muttered, pulling out a tin of peaches.

"There'll be one in the kitchen," Katsuya told him.

"I'm sure there will be," Seto said, getting up and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Ten minutes later Seto returned with two spoons and a can opener.

"Why have you got two spoons?" Katsuya asked.

"Don't you want any peaches then?" Seto replied sitting on the bed and attacking the tin with the can opener.

"Sure, I've already had some chocolate though."

Once the tin was opened they both dug in and after a few minutes of the slippery peach slices continuously falling off the spoons, they decided to eat on the floor since neither of them wanted to get the bed sticky.

"I have a really random craving for chicken," Seto said, once they'd finished the tinned fruit,

"You're right, that is really random," Katsuya agreed, "any reason why?"

"No," Seto shrugged.

They spent the next couple of hours talking; it was a bit awkward at first but soon became easier when they moved onto bitching about teachers, Katsuya was amazed that Seto, who always acted like a perfect student, hated nearly all the teachers and was quite willing to bad mouth them.

"I'm gonna go and have a shower," Katsuya said, after a long discussion about why general studies was the most pointless lesson on earth.

"Okay," Seto said, "I think I'm going to go to bed again."

"You've spent all afternoon asleep," Katsuya said laughing.

"I'm still tired," Seto told him, yawning as if to prove his point.

"See you in a bit," the blonde said, grabbing his towel and pyjamas and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

Katsuya smiled as he rubbed shampoo into his hair, he'd just had a pleasant conversation with Seto Kaiba and not once been insulted. _Actually this was the second nice conversation I've had with him_, he thought, washing the shampoo out and remembering their walk around the lake together that morning. Katsuya moved his head back letting the warm water run down his face, he closed his eyes and imagined the lake still like a crystal mirror; silken ripples made by a gentle, calming breeze he remembered looking at Kaiba, the cool breeze ruffled his soft brown hair. _He looked so beautiful, I don't have any chance with him at all, especially since he hates me,_ Katsuya sighed before deciding it was best not to dwell on it since it would make him feel depressed. He turned off the shower, grabbed the towel from the floor and began to pat himself dry. The bathroom was quite chilly which made Katsuya shiver so he dressed quickly and returned to the bedroom.

"You asleep?" He asked Kaiba, who was curled up under the duvet, there was no reply, "yes, then."

After a quick glance at his watch Katsuya saw it was 10 o'clock, there wasn't much point in going to see his friends and he was pretty exhausted so he got changed and slipped into bed next to Kaiba. Just before he fell asleep he felt Kaiba wrap his arms around his waist and hug him close.

* * *

Seto was used to strange dreams, mostly they involved turning up to work or school in his pyjamas or being chased through a forest by an evil, blood-sucking butterfly. When he woke up the logical part of his brain (which had switched off during the dream) immediately jumped into action and told him that evil, blood-sucking butterflies didn't exist and that, if he ever did show up for work or school in his pyjamas, stranger things have happened, he could easily just go home and change.

Tonight's dream, though not as bizarre as a vampire butterfly, was still pretty odd. He was walking Mokuba home from school (which wasn't too unusual) along a deserted street, well, he thought it was deserted, suddenly a group of faceless youths appeared on the other side of the road. They were standing in a huddle around a small golden puppy, which was backed up against a wall, growling but looking very unthreatening.

"Seto, we've got to help it!" Mokuba said as one of the gang kicked the small dog, which yelped in pain.

"Stay here," Seto ordered before crossing the road to the gang, "Hey, what the hell are you doing?!" he shouted, somehow getting between the puppy and the teens, who seemed to be much taller than they were a second ago.

Then Seto realised that _he_ was the puppy!

"Wanna to spoil our fun, do ya?!" One of the gang members shouted, lashing out at Seto with his foot and hitting him hard in the side.

Seto tried to yell insults at them, but all that came out of his mouth was a yelp of pain.

The faceless gang laughed and continued to kick him until they became bored and walked off leaving the puppy shivering and in pain.

Seto sat in the same place for what seemed like an eternity, by now the street had become very busy, but everyone was ignoring the puppy, who was yelping to ask for help.

The he was picked up from someone behind him and pulled to their chest; Seto looked up and saw that his saviour was Katsuya Jounouchi.

"Hello," the blonde said, hugging the puppy close, "let's get you cleaned up."

He then took Seto to his house and gave him a bath, which all happened rather quickly in Seto's mind.

"You're really cute," Katsuya said, as he placed slice of steak in front of Seto, who was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. Just as Seto was about to tuck into the steak he suddenly found that he'd turned back into a human once again. Quickly he looked at Katsuya, who looked very shocked, but then a mysterious, yet extremely sexy, grin slid onto his face.

"What?" Seto asked, sitting on the sofa properly.

"The puppy was cute, but I much prefer you like this," Katsuya said, straddling Seto's legs and wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck.

"Do you now?" Seto asked as he placed his hands on his puppy's waist.

"Definitely," Katsuya whispered before pressing his lips against Seto's.

Seto removed a hand from the blonde's waist and slid it into his wonderfully soft hair; meanwhile Katsuya slipped his tongue past Seto's lips and began to caress the brunette's tongue, causing Seto to moan.

A sudden cough jerked Seto from his dream.

He found himself in the double bed; head pressed up against Katsuya's back and arms around his waist.

He heard Katsuya mumbling in his sleep, Seto sighed and turned to look at the pup, stroking the strands of hair from his face. Suddenly he sneezed, waking Katsuya, there was a moment of silence as they stared at each other in shock.

"K-Kaiba?" Katsuya stuttered, Seto realised it must look pretty strange to him, having the person he hated leaning over him, their faces very close together.

"You were coughing," Seto said, quickly moving away from the blonde and pressing the switch beside his bed to turn the light on, "I was wondering if you were okay."

"Since when did you care?" Katsuya snapped, sitting up before having a small coughing fit.

"Because I don't want to catch whatever you've got, also if you're going to sit around coughing I'm not going to be able to get to sleep," Seto replied whilst checking his watch, it was three in the morning, "So answer my question."

"Do I sound okay?" Katsuya asked after several coughs which sounded like his lungs were trying to escape his body.

"No, you don't," Seto replied, "is it just a cough or do you have anything else?"

"My head hurts," the blonde muttered, "and I feel like crap."

Seto nodded before crawling across to the end of the bed where his suitcase had been dumped and rummaged around in it till he found a small red box marked 'paracetamol'.

"Here," he said, popping two white pills from their packaging and handing them over to the sick blonde, "do you need any water?"

"Yes please," Katsuya said taken aback slightly by Seto's sudden kindness. Seto grabbed an empty water bottle from his rucksack and took it to the bathroom to fill up. He returned quickly and gave the bottle to the suffering puppy, who took the pills.

"There, now let's try and get some sleep," Seto said, taking the bottle of water back and putting it on the bedside table before turning the light off again.

"Kaiba," Seto heard Katsuya mutter in the dark, the brunette made a noise to indicate he was listening, "thank you."

"Did you expect me to just let you suffer?"

"Yeah, I kinda did," Katsuya muttered, laughing at how stupid it sounded, "I was tryin' really hard not to wake you up."

"It didn't work," Seto muttered but Katsuya could tell from the tone of his voice he wasn't angry, "if you need anything during the night, just wake me up, I probably won't be able to get back to sleep again anyway."

"You're being really nice, it's kinda creepy," Katsuya laughed, pulling the duvet up around himself.

"I can't let my poor puppy suffer, I'd be locked up for animal abuse," Seto teased.

"I'm not your puppy!" Katsuya snapped, "Hey Kaiba, can I hug you?" He sounded very embarrassed as he said this in a whisper.

"Why?" Seto asked, smirking as he imagined Katsuya face, bright red with embarrassment.

"Erm," Katsuya was currently kicking himself for asking, he just really needed something comforting and there was a sever lack of hot chocolate in the room.

"Fine, I'll hug you, but only because I want you to get better so I don't have to put up with you being sick this entire trip," Seto explained, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling him close, _although I'm actually doing it because I _really_ like you_, part of his brain tried to make him say, but failed.

* * *

By 7 o'clock it was clear that neither of them was actually going to get any sleep, they'd spent the past four hours dozing and have very short muttered convocations.

"Do you feel any better?" Kaiba asked, stroking Katsuya's soft blonde hair.

"No," The puppy muttered into Kaiba's chest which his head was pressed against, listening to his heartbeat, "the paracetamol didn't work."

"You're very hot," Kaiba commented placing a hand on Katsuya's brow, the blonde blushed slightly as his brain found another meaning in Kaiba's words, "I'll go and find a teacher." With that he got up, changed into black skinny jeans and a fitted light blue shirt, before heading downstairs to find a teacher.

_He's being so nice to me,_ Katsuya thought, _Wonder if Kaiba's been replaced by an Alien?_ and then reality hit him,_ teachers are coming I don't want them to see me in my pyjamas_, he got out of bed shivering as he pulled on a long sleeve shirt and jeans before lying down on the bed, waiting for Kaiba and the teacher.

It didn't take long for Kaiba to return with Mr Ransire, he leant against the wall whilst the teacher took a look at his puppy.

"I think it would be best if you stay here today, Miss Dougan will be here to look after you," Ransire concluded, Katsuya's face fell at the prospect of having to sit around the castle all day and not be able to hang out with his friends.

"Can't you just give me somethin' for my headache and let me come?" He asked.

"I'm afraid the best cure would be bed rest," the teacher told him, standing up, "anyway, why have you two changed rooms?"

"The roof in the other room is leaking and the other rooms didn't have any beds," Kaiba answered in a bored voice, Ransire gave him a look that showed he wasn't happy with the situation, "we're both mature enough to share a bed and not have sex," Kaiba repeated what he'd told to Katsuya the previous night.

"And you're both okay with that?" Ransire asked, amazed that Seto Kaiba and Katsuya Jounouchi, who argued and fought whenever they were near each other, were willing to share a bed, _maybe they've found something in common and become friends,_ he thought, but the only thing these two seemed to have in common was their hatred of each other.

"Yeah," Katsuya shrugged, "It's not that much different from sharing a room," Kaiba nodded in agreement with the blonde.

Ransire sighed, knowing it was pretty pointless trying to argue, and left the room.

"Here you go puppy," Kaiba said once the door had shut, handing over some more paracetamol, "it might help this time."

"Kaiba, paracetamol isn't the miracle cure for everything," Katsuya teased.

"Either you take it or I'll shove them down your throat," Kaiba snapped, Katsuya obeyed him, "good puppy," the brunette said, ruffling Katsuya's golden hair when he'd swallowed the pills.

"I'm not a puppy Kaiba," the blonde told him, almost automatically.

"When will you just accept that you are?"

"Never, I'm not a dog Kaiba!"

Kaiba smirked; he loved seeming Katsuya all riled up, "do you want some breakfast?" His smirk grew; he also loved the look of total confusion on Katsuya's face when he quickly changed the subject to something completely unrelated. He looked so cute as he tried to figure out whether to keep yelling or answer civilly.

"Okay," the blonde said, "just don't get me anything inedible."

"I thought dogs ate anything," Kaiba muttered before making a quick exit.

"I'm not a dog!" Katsuya yelled after him then regretted it as he began coughing again.

* * *

Kaiba returned quarter of an hour later carrying a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee.

"Aren't you going to eat anythin'?" Katsuya asked.

"I had some breakfast downstairs," Kaiba explained, taking a sip of coffee and making a face, "this stuff is disgusting."

"Why drink it then?"

"I need caffeine, oh and your friends will be up once the tortures finally figure out it was Bakura throwing grapes at them."

"What are these?" Katsuya asked as he took the bowl from Kaiba.

"Crunchy Nut Cornflakes, they're highly addictive."

"You know this because?"

"I always have them when I come over to England for meetings," Kaiba explained.

Taking Kaiba's advice, Katsuya scooped up some of the cornflakes with his spoon and ate them.

"They're nice," he agreed, he couldn't quite describe what they tasted like other than there was a hint on honey, but they were very good, "what cooked food were they servin' us?"

"I didn't dare look," Kaiba told him, grimacing as he took a gulp of coffee, "this has to be the cheapest, foulest, most disgusting coffee I have ever had the misfortune to drink, honestly it's like they've scraped up the dirt from the bottom of the dirtiest river they could find and disguised it a coffee beans."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"My eight week old puppy could make better coffee than this."

"You have a puppy?" Katsuya asked, shocked that Kaiba would allow any animal into his house.

"Yes, so?"

"You just don't strike me as an animal person."

Kaiba laughed, "I've got two dogs, well technically I've got _a_ dog, the other one is Mokuba's."

Further discussion of Kaiba's dogs was halted by the arrival of Yugi and the rest of the gang.

"Jounouchi, are you okay?" Yugi asked immediately, his amethyst eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine," Katsuya answered automatically.

"No you're not, you moron," Kaiba snapped, "if you were 'fine' you wouldn't be lying in bed."

"Leave him alone Kaiba," Honda snarled, the brunettes glared at each other until Katsuya noticed someone was missing and they both turned to look at the blonde.

"Where's Bakura?"

"They realised it was him throwing grapes at everyone," Ryou sighed, "he's being yelled at as we speak."

"Why was he throwin' grapes around?" Katsuya asked, laughing.

"Because Ryou wouldn't let him throw knives," Honda explained.

"What's the betting he's sent whoever is shouting at him to the shadow realm?" Anzu asked.

"I wouldn't put it passed him," Yami muttered.

"Do you really have that little faith in me?" Bakura asked as he stomped into the room.

"Let me think," Yami said in a falsely thoughtful voice, "yes."

"Bloody Pharaoh!" Bakura hissed.

"So, you can't some to Cragside then?" Anzu asked, changing the subject before a fight could break out.

"'Fraid not," Katsuya said disappointedly.

"We'll stay if you want," Yugi offered.

"Will we?" Bakura asked, but Yami elbowed him in the ribs to shut him up.

"No, you guys go and have fun, I'm sure I'll find somethin' fun to do here," Katsuya replied, putting on a smile to encourage his friends that it was okay to leave him behind, Kaiba, however, saw right through his facade.

"Oh crap!" Ryou said as he looked at his watch, "we need to be downstairs in a couple of minutes."

"Okay, have fun today," Katsuya said, still with his fake smile on.

"Hope you feel better when we get back," Yugi said before he turning and leaving the room, casting a worried look at his friend over his shoulder, the others trailed out the room, wishing him well as they left.

Soon Katsuya was left with Kaiba in the room.

"I know you just said that because you don't want your friends to miss out on anything," he said, getting to his feet, "I'll stay here if you want me too, I couldn't care less about seeing another large house and grounds."

"Kaiba, if you stay we'll end up killing each other," Katsuya told him, "go and have fun, I don't mind being left alone."

_Why are you saying that? I can see on your face that you hate being left alone, _Kaiba thought then he shrugged, "if you're sure."

"Just go, I'll be fine."

"Okay," Kaiba said, before leaning over and kissing Katsuya's forehead, "hope you're feeling better when I get back," with that he turned on his heel and exited the room, leaving Katsuya in a state of shock.

_He...he... just kissed me!_ Okay so it hadn't been the type of kiss he shared with Kaiba in his dreams, but he could still feel Kaiba's soft lips of his forehead. Kaiba's words floated back into his mind, except they were being whispered in a wonderfully deep voice, not the sharp, slightly embarrassed, tone the CEO had actually used. He turned deep crimson and his eyes widened in shock as the reality of what had happened hit him, he would have yelled at Kaiba to come back but knew the brunette would be somewhere on the staircase and either wouldn't hear him or would just ignore him.

_Okay, what can I do now?_ He thought, he was now bored, there wasn't anything to do in the room, except read one of Kaiba's books, which didn't really appeal to him. He lay back in bed and sighed, he sort of wished he's made Kaiba stay, but that would make him a burden and he was sure the CEO would rather be anywhere than looking after him. After a minute he was looking at the ceiling in a trance, _Gah my throat feels like Sandpaper_, he thought massaging his ache,

"Don't worry Puppy" he heard a voice and suddenly Kaiba was leaning over him with his shirt off and looking Katsuya in the eyes, he smiled thinly, that familiar smell of coffee lingered on his lips. Katsuya raised his head, eyes fixed on Kaiba's thin, but soft, lips.

"I thought you went to Cragside," Katsuya whispered.

"I was going to, but I couldn't leave my poor puppy," Kaiba replied, running his long fingers through Katsuya's blonde hair, causing the blonde to smile brightly, "You're so beautiful."

Katsuya blushed, but before he could say anything Kaiba pressed their lips together in a short, but wonderfully soft, kiss.

"It's no use Katsuya, the more I'm with you the more I want you," Kaiba told him, his eyes were so intense it was slightly scary, but Katsuya could tear his eyes away.

"By 'want you', do you mean 'sex'?"

"Of course," Kaiba said, smirking and the pressed their lips roughly together, "I love you puppy," he whispered in his ear, his hands slowly moving down the blonde's body, "do you want this?" he asked, sounding a little concerned.

"Yes," Katsuya moaned as Seto undid the buttons of his pyjamas and began to trail kisses along his collar bone.

"Why are you so irresistible?" Kaiba whispered before taking one of Katsuya's nipples in his mouth and sucking it causing the blonde to groan in ecstasy.

Then...

"Jounouchi, Jounouchi!" A female voice was calling his name from far away, Kaiba's eyes shifted towards the door, he looked highly annoyed.

_Oh crap,_ he thought as the dream Kaiba on top of him disappeared and was replaced my Miss Dougan, standing by the side of the bed, "you were moaning in your sleep," she explained, looking worried.

"Yeah, I was havin' a strange dream," Katsuya muttered, _oh come on, if Kaiba wanted to have sex with me, he'd just throw me down on the bed and have his way with me. That dream seems like it came straight out of a yaoi manga...not that I've read any._

"You look quite hot, do you want some water?" Miss Dougan asked sympathetically.

"Yeah that'd be good" Katsuya said, his throat had dried up suddenly as he thought about the dream more and more...also what could've happened next. Soon the teacher returned with a glass of water, "Thanks Miss," Katsuya said as he took a long swig of water.

"If you want you can come down and watch TV," Miss Dougan offered.

"Sure," Katsuya said, leaping out of bed, then wished he hadn't as he started to cough again.

"Are you okay?" Miss Dougan asked, looking very worried.

"Yeah, it's just a cough," Katsuya replied, smiling.

"How did you get it?"

"I honestly have no idea, I just woke up with it so I'm gonna blame Kaiba," Katsuya shrugged as he walked to the door, "where's the TV by the way?"

"Oh, it's in the teacher's lounge, where you guys were being yelled at," the teacher explained.

"I don't know why Kaiba and I were being yelled at, we didn't do anythin'," Katsuya muttered, but the English teacher didn't hear him.

The teacher's lounge (containing the only TV in the castle) was quite small with three large, pushy armchairs.

"Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"Wha? Erm...No thanks," Katsuya replied, picking up the TV remote and switching on the television.

He spent the next ten minute flicking through the five hundred channels, it was amazing that a TV could have so many channels yet there was nothing on. _Does this thing have anything on?_ Katsuya thought as he flipped past yet another shopping channel trying to sell him some useless piece of crap.

Finally he found a channel called 'Dave' which was showing _Top Gear_, Katsuya had watched random clips on the internet from the 'car program', which seemed to be more about messing around than cars.

"What are you watching?" Miss Dougan asked, returning with a steaming mug of coffee.

"Top Gear, it's a really funny car program," Katsuya replied.

It turned out to be the episode when they were taking part in a twenty four hour race at Silverstone in a second hand BMW using fuel they'd grown in the previous series. It was hilarious and nail-bitingly tense as the car kept breaking down and having to be fixed very quickly.

Just as the program ended there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Miss Dougan asked, the door opened revealing three girls from the other form class, "hiya girls, you don't need to knock."

"Okay Miss," A girl with curly brown hair, who Katsuya was pretty sure was named Anna, said cheerily despite the fact she looked half dead.

"How are you three today?" the teacher asked.

"We're still ill, May was sick last night," Meryl (Katsuya knew her name because they were in the same English class) said, pointing to the last girl who had long dark, almost black, hair, who blushed furiously.

"What do you three have?" Katsuya asked, the girls looked at him in surprise, they had obviously not seen him when they entered the room.

"Oh, Jounouchi, we didn't see you," Meryl said, turning around to look at him, her ginger hair bouncing as she did so.

"Jounouchi! Are you sick too?!" Anna asked, sounding far too happy for someone who was apparently sick, it annoyed Katsuya for some reason.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Food poisoning?" the hyper girl asked.

"Nah, I've got a headache and a cough," Katsuya said, before his cough decided to prove that it existed.

"We got food poisoning from the dinner a couple of days ago," Meryl explained as she sat in the last seat.

"I knew something was wrong with that stuff," Katsuya said, talking to the neither of the trio in particular,

May, still a deep shade of crimson, began to stammer, "Y-ye-"

"So how did you get your cough?" Anna interrupted suddenly.

_I wonder what Kaiba would say about this chick?_ Katsuya thought and had to prevent himself laughing at the thought of him and the girl locked in a room together, _he'd defiantly kill her,_ he decided, then started to feel inexplicably jealous that he wasn't locked in the room instead of Anna.

"Hey Anna shut up," Meryl Said nudging the hyperactive brunette, "Let May talk for once" she whispered.

"Oh, sorry May," Anna apologised.

They then fell into silence, Katsuya sometimes caught Meryl and Anna giving May looks as if to encourage her to do something. Sick of the awkwardness and wanting to get away from the girls, Katsuya stood up.

"I'm gonna have a walk," he said.

"Okay, but if you feel dizzy make sure you lie down so you don't faint then come back here," Miss Dougan told him.

"Yes Miss," Katsuya replied, leaving the room, just as he shut the door he heard Meryl hiss,

"You should have told him." Katsuya didn't really care what he hadn't been told and set off towards the spiral staircase, but instead of going upstairs went down to the basement level. When he got down the stairs he walked straight down the corridor instead of turning to the right into the dining room.

At the other end of the corridor he found five very old computers, _I wonder if any of these work?_ He thought, snickering as he pictured the look on Kaiba's face if he saw these obsolete computers. After a quick debate with himself, Katsuya decided to go and explore some more before coming back and checking the computers.

As he continued down the corridor Katsuya realised he had heard footsteps following him, _better not be that Anna Girl_, he thought in distaste turning around he saw May who squeaked in fright turning a bright scarlet.

"I'm sorry" she said as she took a few steps backwards.

Katsuya tried to stop bursting out into laughter at the jittery girl, "S'okay, don't worry about it," he said with one of his usual grins and wondered why the girl had been apologising.

"Erm...I j-just wanted to ask..." her quiet voice trailed away. May blushed even deeper than before and tried to speak again "I-I have something...I want to say Jounouchi" she stuttered nervously before gulping

"Hmm? What is it?" Katsuya said with a kind look on his face, _she's kinds cute, _he thought, _but I have a pretty bad feelin' about what she's going to say_, the suspicious part of his brain muttered before May said it

"I...Love you Jounouchi" she said turning a hot crimson, Katsuya looked like he'd just be hit by a train

_I knew it,_ Katsuya thought, _how am I supposed to turn her down? No one's ever asked me out before! _He started to try and come up with ways of saying no and not hurt her feelings, very aware that she was watching him intently with large brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure you're a nice person, it's just that-," _You're not a guy,_ his brain suggested helpfully but he ignored it and went for, "you're not my type."

May looked at Katsuya with puppy dog eyes, "D-Do you not like me?" she asked, pouting slightly.

Katsuya swore in his mind, this made it even harder, _Oh crap now I know how Kaiba feels when Mokuba does this...only worse,_ he thought he started to blush a light scarlet "Uhh, Well it's not you-" _No no _no!_ Don't start like that!_ His mind screamed at him May started to hang her head sadly, "look, I'm in love with someone else," he said.

"Who?" May asked, obviously wondering who she had been turned down for.

_What will she think if I say 'Seto Kaiba'?_ Katsuya thought, "I can't tell you," he ended up telling the girl, who covered her eyes and started to sob, "I'm sure you'll find a guy who will love you one day, but I'm not that guy."

"S-So y-you d-don't feel anything for me?" May sobbed.

"I'm sorry."

"Y-you're a nice guy Jounouchi," May told him, "I-I'm glad you didn't lie and go out with me for the hell of it," she turned and walked away, "thank you for listening to me."

Once the girl had gone, Katsuya breathed sigh of relief, _that was awkward,_ he thought, then his stomach growled, "wow, it's lunchtime," he muttered glancing at his watch, his head was still throbbing painfully, the encounter with May had just made it worse.

Turning back down the corridor, Katsuya soon found the kitchens and started raiding the cupboards for anything edible. He found some bread and tomatoes, then, after finding the fridge, some ham and butter, so he made a ham and tomato sandwich, which he took upstairs to his room.

Once up there he flopped onto the bed and started to devour the sandwich, _I wish my headache would go,_ he thought as his head throbbed painfully. Finishing sandwich he put his plate on the floor and lay back on the bed. He really didn't want to go downstairs and face those stupid girls and the bed was very comfy and smelled like Kaiba...well the side Kaiba had slept on smelled like him, Katsuya couldn't quite describe what the CEO smelled like, except that it was very nice.

Pulling the duvet around him, Katsuya snuggled into them, he felt utterly exhausted due to his lack of sleep the previous night, the encounter with May hadn't helped. His head throbbed again as he recalled the event, what he wouldn't give to be at Cragside with his friends and Kaiba, they were probably all having fun wandering around the grounds. Yami, Bakura and Kaiba were probably all arguing over something completely insignificant whilst the others laughed and made sure it didn't get too serious.

_I wonder if any of them are worryin' about me?_ He though feeling very lonely and slightly abandoned, with these thoughts Katsuya drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Puppy, I'm back," Seto said as he walked into the room, feeling like a husband returning home to his loving wife after a long day at work. He kicked off his shoes as he waited for a reply, he was hoping that Katsuya would start yelling, he looked so cute when he was angry. When none came he looked over to the bed where he saw the puppy curled up, fast asleep, his golden hair was sticking out in all directions and he had a peaceful look on his beautiful face.

_Should I wake him?_ Seto wondered, walking over to the bed and looking down at the sleeping blonde,_ Would he yell at me if I do? _

But before he could lean over and shake the teen awake his eyes began to flicker open.

"Seto?" He asked so quietly Seto could barely hear him.

"Yes?" Seto replied unable to keep the thought about how good his name sounded when whispered by a very groggy Katsuya from his mind.

"When did you get back?" Katsuya asked rubbing his eyes before sitting up and stretching.

"Just now, how do you feel?"

"My head still hurts," Katsuya muttered.

"And you still have a fever," Seto commented as he placed his hand on the blonde's forehead, "Have you taken any paracetamol?"

"No, it doesn't work."

"Just take them," Seto told him, grabbing the small box off the floor and offering the pills to Katsuya, "or am I going to have to feed them to you?"

Katsuya blushed bright red, "I'll take them," he muttered taking the pills and swallowing them with some water Seto offered, "Thanks."

"Any time," Seto shrugged.

"So did you have fun?"

"Well the guy who built the place made his fortune selling weapons so I instantly disliked him, but the house was okay, it was the first place in the world to be lit using hydroelectricity," Seto explained, pulling out his mobile phone, "you can see all the machinery that made the electricity and make it move," he said whilst navigating around the menus in the phone to find the video of the machinery, "I took some videos of them." He then proceeded to show Katsuya them and explain what everything was and how it worked. "So, what did you do today?" Seto asked once he'd made sure the blonde teen understood what he was talking about (which hadn't taken as long as he thought it would have done, Katsuya was much smarter than he let on).

"Nothin' much, just sat around and watched TV for a bit then came up here and fell asleep," Katsuya replied, he didn't tell Seto about May, he would probably end up teasing him and it may end up with his asking why he had turned her down.

"We ended up walking along a road playing I-spy, the only things we could see where the road, sky, clouds, rocks, trees and plants so it became rather tedious."

"You hung around with Yugi and the others?"

"Yeah, it was better than some of my fangirls," Seto replied, "Oh, I almost forgot, I bought you some rip-off National Trust chocolate."

"Really? You didn't have to."

"I know," Seto shrugged, pulling a brown paper bag out his backpack and emptying the contents on the bed.

"Who are the postcards and pencil sharpener for?" Katsuya asked, the postcards showed Wallington hall and a mock Tudor hall on top of a hill, in front of it was a green bridge which towered above the river below.

"Mokuba, whenever either of us goes away we buy each other tacky souvenirs and postcards of the places we visited," Seto explained handing Katsuya a bar of white chocolate.

"Thanks," the blonde said as he accepted the gift, "why did you buy this for me?"

"Because you're sick and you need to be looked after," the brunette replied, looking out the window to hide the slight blush which had appeared on his cheeks.

Whilst Seto had been explaining himself Katsuya had been pulling the wrapping off the white chocolate, "Do you want some?" he asked.

"No, it's okay," Seto replied, "You're friends will be up soon by the way, I told them you might be asleep and it wouldn't be a good idea to wake you since you're ill, so they'll be up later, unless you want me to go and fetch them."

"Kaiba, have you been replaced by an alien?"

"Okay, that was very random, why do you ask?"

"You're being too nice, it's kinda creepy."

"You're sick, I don't want to tease you and make you sicker, and I haven't been replaced by an alien."

"Yeah yeah, only an alien would say that," Katsuya replied, a playful grin on his face.

"I'm not an alien!"

"Okay, I'd better ask you a question that only Kaiba would know the answer to," Katsuya thought for a moment, "how many dogs do you have and what are they called?"

"You only know the answer to one of those questions though."

"Are you gonna answer them? If you don't I'll tell everyone that you're an alien."

"Fine, Mokuba and I own two dogs called Inu and Blackie."

"What does Inu mean?"

"'Inu' is Japanese for 'dog'," Seto explained.

"Cool, the name's not very imaginative though."

"I know, when we found her we couldn't come up with a name for her so I ended up just calling her 'dog' and Mokuba told me that it wasn't a very good name so I did an internet search for foreign words for 'dog' and found 'Inu' and it suited her."

"You 'found her'?" Katsuya asked, he was really enjoying this conversation, especially since Seto's eyes and voice had become softer as he talked about his pets.

"I was walking Mokuba home from school when I was about fifteen and he was eleven and we found a rough collie puppy being attacked by a gang of teenagers, so I went over; pretty much beat their leader to a pulp and they ran away. We took the puppy home and cleaned her up, but then my step father found out about her and kicked her out on the streets again. Mokuba was really mad at me and refused to talk to me-"

"What? Why?" Katsuya interrupted, he knew how close Seto and Mokuba were, it was so strange that they would fall out.

"Because I agreed with Gozaburo," Seto's voice had turned harsh, "I only did because I was terrified of what he'd do to me if I stood up to him."

Katsuya decided not to ask what Gozaburo would have done to Seto, the simple fact that the thought of it seemed to terrify Seto was enough, he didn't like the look of pure hatred in the brunette's eyes as he remembered his step father, "so what happened next?" he asked, taking Seto's hand and squeezing it gently.

"I went to find Inu, when I eventually found her I took her back and put her in the shed and Mokuba and I looked after her in secret," Seto finished his story.

"And you made up with Mokuba?"

"Yes, the longest either of us has refused to talk to each other for is about an hour," Seto replied, smiling slightly.

"Does Blackie have an interesting back story?" Katsuya asked.

"According to Mokuba it's very interesting."

"Care to explain it?"

"Only if you give me some chocolate."

"You refused it before!"

"And? I want some now."

"Fine," Katsuya sighed, breaking off some chocolate, but before he could hand it over, Seto grabbed his wrist and moved his hand to his mouth where he took the chocolate from his hand, making sure his lips caressed the blonde's fingers. Katsuya blushed, "why the hell did you do that!?"

"Because teasing you is so much fun," Seto told him once he'd swallowed the sweet, tapping his puppy on the nose.

"I hate you sometimes!"

"You mean there are times when you like me?"

"Shut up!"

Seto smirked as he looked at the blonde who was bright red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger; it was so much fun getting the teen wound up like this, especially since he reacted so well to his baiting.

"Do you want to find out about my puppy?"

"I thought I was your 'puppy'."

"Whenever I call you that you yell at me."

"That's because I don't belong to you!"

Seto chuckled, "okay okay, you're not my puppy."

"Why does Mokuba find the story interesting and you don't seem to think it is?"

"Mokuba says it shows how I can't resist cute things."

"Why, what happened?"

"I went to pick Mokuba up from his friend's house and his dog had had puppies, Mokuba handed me one of them and she fell asleep in my arms so I ended up buying her."

"Wow, I never knew you were such a softie," Katsuya said, giggling at the thought of Seto Kaiba cuddling a puppy, "what type of dog is she?"

"Black Labrador," Seto replied, flicking between menus of his phone again, "here's a photo of them."

He handed the phone over to Katsuya who look at the picture of the two dogs. They were both lying against a radiator in the corner of a room, fast asleep. Inu was curled around the black puppy who had her head resting on Inu's back legs.

"They're cute," Katsuya said, handing the phone back.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit," Seto told him, "walking around aimlessly is really tiring, plus I didn't sleep much last night."

"Okay, do you want your phone back?"

"There are some games you could play on it and some pictures of Cragside if you want to see them," Seto told him, "all my important stuff is password protected."

"Thanks, sleep well," Katsuya said as he tried to work out how the phone worked.

After five minutes Katsuya finally found the games and spent an entertaining quarter of an hour playing a game called 'bubble burster', but was unable to beat the incredibly high score, he wondered whether it was Mokuba or Seto who had set it.

* * *

**I love Seto's dogs! I spend a lot of time randomly coming up with things for them to do (such as dragging Seto out of bed in teh morning). The bit when Seto was coming on to Katsuya was a dream btw (i don't think it was very clear but i couldn't come up with a way of making it clearer...). **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

Hello! I'm back! Today i had physics and S2, the joys, so i decided to post this to cheer me up. This chapter was a bit of a bitch to write, but it was fun!

**The honey farm they visit is not based on the chain bridge honey farm beacuse i can only remember what the gift shop looks like, so i've based it on south molton honey farm...in devon, opposite ends of the country lol.**

**Thanks to Secondary Imagination for putting up with me complaining about having no inspiration and getting him to write stuff for me, you have no idea how much it helps. And thanks to SmokedBoo who got me to update earlier than february by saying she'd update 'bubblegum bubblegum' if i updated this, i'm really looking forward to the next chapter :) (btw check out Bubblegum bubblegum, it totaly rocks!)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 10

"Are you sure you're well enough to come with us today?" Yugi asked Katsuya, leaning over the back of his seat on the coach, a look concern on his face.

Katsuya sighed, this was probably been the hundredth time he'd been asked that this morning, "Yug' I'm fine, honest."

When he'd woken up that morning he had still felt like crap, but the thought of sitting around the castle (especially with the threat of running into the three girls from yesterday) did not appeal so Katsuya had decided, no matter what his friends said, he was going on today's trip. Unable to dissuade Katsuya, the others had got their warmest cloths and forced him to wear them. He was currently wearing Honda's thick black coat, Ryou's knitted blue gloves (which had been knitted by his grandmother, apparently he received knitted items from her for Christmas every year). Anzu had donated a pink scarf with bunnies on, which Katsuya had refused point blank to wearing until Seto had grabbed him and pinned him down so Bakura could tie the scarf around his neck in a knot no one could undo. Surprisingly Seto had given him a purple beanie hat, claiming he didn't suit it, this excuse hadn't stopped Bakura and Yami teasing him for the rest of the morning.

"Anyway it'd be a bit too late for him to go back to the castle," Seto told the star haired teen, "we're almost there, wherever we're going."

"The chain bridge," Ryou informed him.

"A bridge, some bees and a ruin, today is going to be so fun," Bakura said sarcastically.

"I like bees," Ryou said, "They make honey."

"I bet Kaiba wants to cover Jounouchi's naked body in honey and lick it off," Bakura said snidely, causing both teens to blush furiously before yelling at the tomb robber, the others just laughed.

Ryou quickly shot him a glare "'Kura that's not nice, apologise right away," he said tapping his foot as if he was scolding an infant.

"You were laughing as well," Bakura retorted they then began to bicker.

"They're like an old married couple," Katsuya snickered.

"Like you two then," Bakura, who had heard the comment, turned away from Ryou and pointed at the blonde and Kaiba.

"I'm 'sorry' that we argue like an old couple, but at least I'm not a slave to that wimpy limey " Seto said shooting his infamous glare.

"Better than being a slave to a little puppy who you're too scared to admit your feelings to," Bakura shot back.

Ryou buried his head in his hands as Bakura and Seto began screaming insults at each other, everyone else on the bus went quite and listened into the shouting match, surprised that Bakura had taken the place of Katsuya, Seto's usual sparring partner and wondering what Bakura had done to piss Seto off so much.

"Guys, everyone's staring at us," Yugi tried to break them up, but failed, so Yami took over.

"Shut up both of you or I will hang you to within an inch of your miserable lives before cutting you open and burning your entrails in front of you whilst you're still alive!"

"Isn't that a form of medieval execution?" Seto asked.

"I so have to go back in time and meet the genius who came up with that," Bakura said, a mad glint in his eye, Ryou hit him over the head.

"Time travel is impossible," he explained, "unless you're The Doctor," he added thoughtfully.

"Okay guys, what was that shouting match about?" Mike, who had walked up the bus to talk to them, said in a patronising voice.

Seto and Bakura gave each other a look which said 'I don't like you, but I know you hate this guy as much as me so let's work together.'

"Oh I'm so sorry 'Sir'" The tomb robber said in an equally patronising tone.

"Just a mere squabble, nothing adults like yourself should get involved in" Seto added the two voices mingled perfectly and everyone could see Mike was getting annoyed.

He gave a smile, however it was plain to see he was highly irritated with the pair, "I see very well then, but next time you have a 'squabble' please try to keep your voices down and use less swear words."

"Yes_ sir_," Seto and Bakura said, with angelic smiles, which changed to glares as soon Mike had turned away and had gone back to the other teachers, who told him that arguments were very frequent in that group when Seto was around them.

"God I hate him," Katsuya hissed, "he treats us like we're little kids."

"To be fair, you do have the mental age of a five year old," Seto told him, which earned him a punch in the arm.

"If I throw up, I'm going to aim at you," the blonde told him.

"With your aim I'd be more worried for the person standing next to me," Seto retorted.

"Will you two stop flirting with each other, it's really annoying," Bakura snapped.

"_Flirting?!_ We're arguin' you moron!" Katsuya yelled at him.

"Well you know what they say, love and hate are just different sides of the same coin," Yugi commented thoughtfully.

"Or it just means that they really that each other," Honda joined in.

"And these two argue so much they must just want to screw each other," Bakura added, ignoring Honda.

"We don't!" Katsuya argued, looking to Seto for support.

_I think I'll tease him for a bit, _Seto thought before saying, "actually I really want to smother your hot naked body in melted chocolate and lick it off."

Katsuya just gawped at him.

"I was joking," Seto told him.

"You looked really serious."

"It's called _acting_."

"Oh, okay," Katsuya said, torn between relief and utter disappointment.

Any further discussion was stopped by their arrival at the chain bridge, after piling off the buses they walked down a road to the suspension bridge over the River Tweed.

"Right, does anyone know where we are?" Mike asked, as they stood in a group in the middle of the bridge.

"Planet Earth," Bakura shouted causing all the teenagers around him to laugh.

"Yes that is correct," Mike said, "however we are standing between England," he pointed in the direction they had walked onto the bridge, "and Scotland," he pointed to the other end, "so technically we're in no-man's land."

Seto looked at the blonde at his side, he didn't look good.

"Katsuya, are you okay?" he heard Seto ask quietly, "you're looking very pale."

Katsuya shook his head before starting to cough violently, but before Seto could say anything else Katsuya turned and ran to the edge of the bridge. Seto followed, joined by the rest of Katsuya's friends.

"Jounouchi, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"Does it look like he's alright?" Seto snapped in an annoyed voice, it was pretty obvious that Katsuya was anything but okay.

"I'm fine," Katsuya muttered.

"No you're not," Yami told him firmly.

"I know you're not going to like this, but when you're sick you need to take it easy or you're going to get worse," Ryou said calmly.

"I'm fine!" Katsuya insisted.

"Says the person who just threw up," Seto rolled his eyes, "come with me," he grabbed Katsuya's arm pulling him off the bridge and sat him down on a rock by the side of the road. "Better?"

"You didn't need to drag me!"

"Like you would have done what I said."

Katsuya blushed, knowing full well that Seto was right.

"I'm assuming it was the bridge swaying that made you sick," Seto stated, Katsuya just nodded. "Are you feeling faint or anything?"

"My head is hurtin'," Katsuya snapped, "and if you give me any more bloody paracetamol I will kill you!"

"But paracetamol cures everything," Seto told him, pretending to be offended.

"It can also kill you," Katsuya muttered.

"Sacrilege," Seto gasped, smirking to show he wasn't serious.

There was an excited squeal from the bridge and someone shouting about there being a seal in the river.

"Do you want to go and see it?" Seto asked.

"By the time we get there it'll be gone and I really don't wanna throw up again," Katsuya sighed feeling annoyed at himself for getting ill. "Do you want to see it?"

"It's just a seal, if it were a shark I might be vaguely interested to see what would happen if I threw Bakura or Yami in with it," Seto shrugged, "or both of them."

"You still mad at them for teasin' you this morning?"

"You call running into the long gallery and shouting 'Kaiba loves Jounouchi' at the top of their lungs teasing?"

"It _was _funny."

"It wasn't!"

"Are you two still flirting?" Bakura asked smirking, he'd arrived with the rest of the year group who were being shepherded onto the bus, "Kaiba I'm disappointed in you, I was at least expecting Jounouchi to be stripped naked by now and-"

He was interrupted by Ryou hitting the back of his head, "I think we've heard enough Bakura," he sighed before turning to Katsuya, "we were going to come over but _he_," he pointed at Bakura, "wouldn't let us."

"I didn't want to interrupt the 'happy couple'," Bakura sneered.

"Say one more thing and you're going in the river with that seal!" Seto yelled.

"I'm _so_ scared," Bakura said sarcastically, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

The short bus journey to the honey farm was relatively quite due to the fact no more arguments broke out.

"We're going to play some cards tonight," Honda told Katsuya, "Do you want to come?"

"Yeah," Katsuya answered enthusiastically, but then his face fell, "but I think I might sit it out if I'm feelin' like this."

"There's no point in pushing yourself," Honda agreed, "otherwise you won't get better."

"Have you noticed that all the information has been typed up on a typewriter?" Kaiba commented, looking at one of the displays.

"You're actually reading it?" Katsuya asked.

"No, just thought I'd point it out," Kaiba smirked.

They were milling around the main room of the honey farm, it was dark, dusty and filled with glass display cabinets containing hives of bees, some in unusual objects such as a bright red post box. They were connected to the walls so the bees could get in and out.

"Wow!" Katsuya, Honda and Kaiba heard Yugi and Ryou cry. They had pressed a button and the post box had opened showing the buzzing hive inside.

"They're not doing much," Yami commented.

"It's only March, there aren't many flowers so there's little nectar for them to gather," Kaiba explained.

"How do you know so much about bees?" Yami asked.

"To save time let's just presume I know everything," Kaiba replied before walking off to inspect another glass case.

Katsuya and his friends went to look at a different case; the hive was inside a wicker basket, the sides and top of which lifted when a button was pressed.

Looking around Katsuya realised Kaiba had disappeared, probably along the corridor which led to another room. His head throbbed painfully.

"I'm gonna go and find Kaiba," he told the others who looked surprised.

"Why? He'll be fine on his own," Yami said.

"Yeah, but he has paracetamol and my head's killin' me," Katsuya explained before jogging down the corridor.

He found himself in a long deserted room; at the end closest to the entrance was a large wooden board with a beekeeper and a hive of bees painted on. The head of the bee keeper was cut out so people could stick their heads through and have their photograph taken.

"Boo!" Someone shouted causing Katsuya to leap out of his skin. Recovering from the shock the blonde looked at the beekeeper's face to see Kaiba looking through the hole, laughing manically.

"Kaiba, you bastard!" Katsuya yelled.

"I couldn't resist it," Kaiba said, gasping for breath, "you should have seen your face!"

"You're so immature!"

"Moi? Immature?"

"Yes!"

"And you're not?"

"I'm not the one leapin' out on people!" Katsuya told him before very quickly pulling out his camera from his coat pocket, having turned it one during the argument with Kaiba, and took a shot of Kaiba looking through the hole, a small smile on his face. "Wow a picture of Seto Kaiba smilin'; I wonder how much the press will pay for this?"

"Hundreds maybe thousands," Kaiba said coming out from behind the wooden board, "although I could easily pull a few strings and prevent it from being published."

"So why don't you do that to all the stories published about you?" Katsuya asked, look at any celebrity gossip magazine and it was almost guaranteed that Kaiba would be mentioned somewhere.

"I'd spend my whole life on the phone and not do any work," Kaiba shrugged, "I prefer to never give them a straight answer and let them speculate. Some story came out about me and every paper was ringing up asking the same questions so I gave them all different answers, it was quite amusing coming up with new answers with Mokuba. I don't even know why they bother with me."

"Because you're hot, smart and rich," Katsuya told him.

"Am I really? I hadn't noticed," Kaiba said smirking; Katsuya mentally hit himself for complementing the brunette.

"Is there anythin' interesting in this room?" Katsuya asked, trying not to stroke Kaiba's ego anymore.

"Just this," Kaiba said tapping the board, "the only thing down there is the end of the room with no lighting."

"Oh, can I have some paracetamol?" Katsuya asked after his head throbbed, reminding him of the reason he'd run after Kaiba.

"Sure," Kaiba replied pulling out the pills and a bottle of water for his bag and handing them over.

"Cheers," Katsuya said before taking some pills.

"Do you want your photo taken with this thing?" Kaiba asked, pointing at the painted board.

"Why not," Katsuya shrugged, giving his camera to Kaiba before walking behind the board and sticking his head through the hole.

There was a flash of light which blinded the blonde for a moment, then he realised the flash had not come from his camera, but from Kaiba's phone.

"You have a picture of me, now I have a picture of you," Kaiba said smugly. Katsuya stuck his tongue out and there was another flash of light. "This one's much better."

"Damn it Kaiba! Just take a picture with _my_ camera!"

"Okay okay," Kaiba muttered, switching Katsuya's camera on, "Smile puppy!"

"I'm not a dog!" Katsuya said through gritted teeth as he smiled.

"Good boy," Kaiba teased, walking over and patting the blonde's head.

There was a flash of light.

The two teens turned and saw Bakura holding a camera.

"This is going straight to the press," he cackled, running off so Kaiba and Katsuya couldn't steal the camera from him.

"I'm going to make a phone call," Kaiba muttered, following Bakura out the room.

After that Katsuya went back to join his friends and spent the remaining time taking photos of each other with the painted board and the mannequin of a soldier which had different areas of its body repainted in a variety of skin tones which they all found hilarious.

Kaiba didn't reappear until they all boarded the bus again which would take them to Norham Castle.

"That photo won't make it to into the papers if Bakura sends it so don't let him blackmail you," he muttered to Katsuya as he sat down, Katsuya nodded.

"What are you two muttering about?" Yugi asked.

"They're declaring their love for each other," Yami said, earning himself a Kaiba death glare and a punch in the arm from Katsuya and Honda.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time they reached Norham Castle. The light red stone the ruins were made of was turned orange by the sun. The castle was set just outside the small village of Norham on top of a steep hill, the River Tweed ran by the side of it making it a formidable obstacle to conquer. Today only part of the keep and the wall circling the site remained. The keep was on the other side of the outer ward to where the group was standing and had a deep moat encircling it. A wooden bridge connected the outer ward to the keep.

"This castle was invincible until the invention of the cannon," Mike explained to the group who were sitting around on the grass enjoying the view of the castle.

"It's really beautiful," Anzu said.

"Yep" Yugi said, imagining the others (except for Yami) out the picture for a moment.

Bakura was busy pestering Mike and Tiffany, asking where a working cannon could be found before being dragged by Ryou with a sigh.

"Honestly 'Kura, you're so morbid."

"You know you love it," Bakura told him.

"Yes yes I know," Ryou said in a monotonous tone.

Seto decided to get away from the torturers and wandered towards the bridge over to the keep, checking his emails as he went (he'd finally found some signal). It was strange because he didn't seem to have any, except the ones he received from Mokuba telling him everything was okay, to enjoy his holiday and to tell Jounouchi that he loved him. _I wonder why my useless employees haven't been bugging me with emails asking for help. _He thought before returning to the main menu.

"Kaiba, where are you goin'?" Katsuya shouted after him.

"Why should I tell you? Scared your master is going to abandon you?!" Seto yelled back, smirking and waited for Katsuya to catch up with him.

"What were you lookin' at on your phone? Fan mail?" Katsuya asked.

"All my fan mail is burnt, it keeps my house warm," Seto joked, Katsuya laughed.

"At least you get some."

"You're quite good looking; I don't see why you shouldn't have any admirers," Seto shrugged.

Katsuya was immediately reminded of the incident with May, "If I do have any then they're very quiet about it." Seto chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Seto said.

"Hang on, you said I was good lookin'!"

"I said _quite_ good looking," Seto told him, "I am allowed to appreciate how good looking other men are, aren't I?"

"I suppose you are," Katsuya shrugged, happy with his half-complement, "are we goin' to go to the keep?"

"I don't mind," Seto said, "but before we do I have to take some pictures for Mokuba otherwise he'll kill me."

"What's the keep like?" Yugi asked when Katsuya and Seto returned ten minutes later.

"It's a ruin," Katsuya said, "but it's quite intact so you can go in the cellars and stuff. There's also a tunnel that I forced Kaiba through, that's why he's sulkin'."

"I'm not sulking!"

"Where's the tunnel?" Yugi asked, ignoring Seto.

"I'll show you," Katsuya said.

The others got up and Katsuya lead them to the tunnel just outside the keep (Seto tagged along just to see if anything interesting happened, he also didn't fancy hanging around in an area where Mike or Tiffany could ambush him). It was just a couple of meters long and was entered through a stone rimmed, circular hole in the ground.

"That was rather dull," Bakura commented as he pulled himself out a similar hole at the end of the tunnel.

"Did you expect there to be some dead bodies in it?" Yami asked, rolling his eyes.

"No, there could _at least_ be some skulls though," Bakura snapped.

"And where do you suggest they should put them? It's rather narrow down there," Yugi asked.

"OW!" Honda's voice came from inside the tunnel.

"What happened?" Katsuya asked, sticking his head in the exit and looking back at his friend who was holding his head.

"I tried to stand up and hit my head," Honda explained causing Seto and Bakura to burst out laughing.

"Are you okay?" Anzu asked, glaring at the Seto and Bakura for being so unsympathetic.

Honda's head emerged from the hole, "my head hurts."

"Kaiba's got some paracetamol," Katsuya told him.

"No I don't," Seto said, "a little puppy has eaten them all." Katsuya blushed.

"I'll be okay," Honda said, "get off Anzu," he snapped as the girl tried to see if his head was okay.

"Fine, I'll just let you bleed," she hissed.

"Careful Honda, you've pissed Anzu off," Katsuya said earning himself a glare from Anzu as well.

"Fine then, I won't share some of the sweets I bought in Morpeth," she said.

"When did you buy sweets?" Seto asked, but everyone else had begun to beg for forgiveness, including those who had done nothing wrong.

"I snuck off and bought some whilst you guys were trying to figure out how to explain how we'd ended up in Morpeth," Anzu explained.

"I think we're allowed to use the tuck shop," Katsuya said thoughtfully.

"We are," Seto agreed, "it was just a two day ban."

* * *

Much later that night Katsuya was lying awake in bed gazing at the ceiling and listening to Kaiba's soft breathing next to him. Katsuya had managed to get out of being hugged by Kaiba by offering the sleeping brunette a pillow which he was now hugging. It wasn't that Katsuya disliked being cuddled by Kaiba at night; it was just that tonight he didn't particularly want to be Kaiba's teddy bear.

He rolled over so his back was facing the sleeping CEO, he had no idea why, but he couldn't sleep. It was strange because he was really tired. He'd spent the evening playing 'cheat' with his friends and Kaiba which had been lots of fun. Bakura had cheated every turn so whenever he played something they would all shout 'cheat', until one turn when he'd actually been honest and Honda had ended up with all the cards. Kaiba had turned out to be a master at the game as he knew how to lie without anyone knowing and could remember which cards had been played. He'd also managed to cheat by dealing more cards to everyone else until Yami had noticed and he'd been banned from dealing.

They'd all decided to skip dinner and live off the sweets and canned fruit bought in Morpeth by Anzu, Kaiba and himself so most of them had become very hyper and giggly since British sweets had much more sugar in them.

A loud and high pitched beeping noise began outside in the corridor and soon filled the room with the uncomfortable noise. _I wonder what that is,_ Katsuya thought then the cogs in his head clicked into place. A high pitched beeping noise usually indicated an emergency. Like a burglar. Or a fire!

"Oh shit!" Katsuya hissed, "Kaiba get up!" he said giving the brunette a quick shove before leaping out of bed and grabbing a coat and pulling on his trainers. "Kaiba!" He shouted when he returned to the bed side to find the CEO still fast asleep, "Damn it, wake up!" He shook Kaiba, but he still refused to wake.

_What should I do?!_ Katsuya's mind screamed in panic. If there really was a fire he couldn't allow Kaiba to burn to death. But if he didn't wake up then the only other option was to carry him out. Besides if there was a fire he may get a reward for saving the CEO's life...like a kiss.

Katsuya gave Kaiba a final shake, which earned him a small groan but didn't wake the teen up. "Stupid Kaiba," Katsuya hissed, pulling off the duvet and scooping Kaiba up bridal style, "this is the second time I've had to carry you," he told the sleeping brunette, "people might get the wrong idea."

Pushing the door open with his shoulder he entered the corridor where the siren was even louder. It didn't wake Kaiba though, although he did moan and grab Katsuya's shirt, a small, yet very cute, frown on his face.

"I hate it when you're bein' so cute!" Katsuya hissed at him as he reached the staircase and began to carefully descend so not to trip and fall or hit Kaiba's head off the wall.

There was a lot of confusion on the staircase and no one paid much attention to Katsuya. When he got outside he saw the rest of the year standing around on the grass in their pyjamas. Most hadn't grabbed a coat and were jumping around trying to keep warm or huddling together, rubbing their eyes and looking exhausted.

Katsuya spotted his friends and headed towards them.

"What happened to him?" Yami asked pointing at Kaiba.

"He wouldn't wake up," Katsuya explained.

"Wow, Seto Kaiba actually sleeps," Honda said.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Katsuya agreed, "and now he's gettin' heavy," he muttered before putting Kaiba on the ground, taking off his coat and laying it on the ground then moved Kaiba onto it.

"Why are you being so nice to him?" Honda asked.

"Because he doesn't want Kaiba to get sick," Anzu answered, Katsuya nodded only so he didn't have to say that he loved Kaiba.

"Right everyone this was only a drill so be quiet and gather round!" Miss Dougan shouted before calling out names on the register.

As she got closer to 'K', Katsuya and his friends began to try and get Kaiba to wake up.

"Seto? Is Seto Kaiba here?" Miss Dougan shouted.

"He's here Miss!" Yugi shouted.

"I need him to answer," the teacher said.

"Wake up damn you!" Katsuya hissed poking Kaiba hard in the chest.

It worked. Kaiba's sapphire eyes fluttered open and soon became a glare when he realised he was outside in the freezing cold instead of in the warm bed.

"Why the hell am I out here?!" He shouted.

"Sounds like he's here," Miss Dougan muttered, ticking off Kaiba's name before moving on.

"The fire alarm went off and you didn't wake up," Katsuya explained, offering a hand to Kaiba which he refused.

"And you carried me out?!" Kaiba shouted, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh course, what if it had been a real fire?!" Katsuya defended himself, realising Kaiba was only unhappy because he'd been embarrassed and had had his ego damaged. _He's so cute!_ The blonde thought as he looked at Kaiba who was glaring and blushing furiously. Vaguely he began to wonder what Kaiba would look like if he was underneath him...naked. He'd defiantly be blushing. There was no way he'd not be embarrassed about being in such a submissive position...

"Are you even listening to me?!" Kaiba snapped bringing Katsuya out of his day dream.

"Sorry, what?"

"At least listen to me when I'm yelling at you, don't go off into your own world!" Kaiba put his hands on his hips, his glare intensifying, "What were you thinking about?" he demanded.

"Nothin'!"

"Oh really? You looked like you were enjoying whatever you were thinking about!"

_I can't tell him I was wonderin' about what having sex with him would be like!_ Katsuya's mind screamed as it panicked and tried desperately to think of something.

"Well?"

"Urm..."

"Oh it doesn't matter!" Seto snapped, "Why didn't you just wake me up?!"

"Because you wouldn't wake up!" Katsuya yelled, "If there _had_ been a fire and I'd left you you'd have _died_!"

"But there wasn't a fire!"

"So what?! I'm not even sure why we're arguin' over this!"

It was obvious that Kaiba had no idea why they were yelling at each other either, but his pride had been damaged so he'd gone on the offensive and Katsuya had just been in the way at the time, "I'm going to bed," he said before turning on his heel and heading towards the castle with the rest of the year group, it must have been painful since he was walking over the gravel in bare feet.

_I'm gonna have to act like an adult and patch things up, aren't I?_ Katsuya thought bitterly, _even though I've done nothing wrong, _his head throbbed painfully, _and I'm sick._

He wandered into the castle and up the stairs. He didn't really know what he was going to apologise for, but he liked it when Kaiba was being nice to him and he'd happily give a fake apology to get back to them being kinda friends again.

Kaiba was sitting on the edge of the bed, obviously waiting for him. When he saw Katsuya he got up and walked over to him.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you, I'm sorry," he said, not quite catching Katsuya's eye.

"It's okay," Katsuya replied feeling happy, Kaiba hadn't exactly 'snapped' at him (more like exploded), but at least he'd realised that he'd been in the wrong and had actually apologised. Katsuya wondered what sort of miracle had occurred.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kaiba asked, trying to change the subject, "I mean, is your head okay?"

"Its fine," Katsuya lied.

"I've got something that'll help."

"More paracetamol?"

"No, 'Seto's miraculous cure for everything', as Mokuba calls it," Kaiba explained, pulling a small, dark brown bottle out of his suit case, "it tastes foul but cures everything."

"Okay," Katsuya said, uncertain whether Kaiba was being nice or trying to poison him, "I'll try some."

Kaiba poured some thick brown liquid onto a spoon and handed it to Katsuya, "enjoy," he said with a smirk.

Katsuya put the spoon in his mouth and cringed in disgust, it tasted like overly sweet liquorish with hints of artificial banana and lemon flavouring. It was hard, but eventually Katsuya managed to swallow it. "You're right, it is foul."

"But it works," Kaiba told him, putting the bottle away and jumping into bed, "goodnight."

* * *

**I know Seto's OOC, but oh well. Please review, I need them to cheer me up during the endless revision for my next 3 exams. Next update could take a while cause i'm still writing the chapter...and trying to remember some latin for it that isn't 'canis est in via' (the dog is in the street) or something equally random.**

**To SmokedBoo, i'm really looking forward to the next chapter of bubblegum *hint hint* lol.**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Ta-da! I'm back with a new chapter! I've only just finished it and it's not fantastic but it's the best i can get it (it was a pain to write). I told myself ages ago (and then forgot till just now) I'd update with Lovey's calf (they're orcas, as you can probably guess from my name I love 'em) got named, well guess what? he got named today! He's called 'Earth', it's rather strange but then again most captive orcas have wierd names.**

**So anyway, today in the story they're visiting two roman forts, if anyones interessted i might upload my pictures of the forts onto my photobucket account and post the link in a later chapter, so if anyone wants to see them, let me know!**

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter (it's taken me months to write).**

**Chapter 11**

When Seto woke up the next morning Katsuya was already wide awake, watching him sleep. Seto realised the reason the blonde hadn't got up was because he was holding him in a tight hug.

Embarrassed he let Katsuya go and asked, "how do you feel?"

"Better amazingly, what's in that stuff?"

_Water, treacle, liquorish flavouring, lemon flavouring and banana flavouring and a couple of other things that taste disgusting but have no medical properties and only works because the people who take it think it's going to work,_ Seto thought but answered, "it's a secret."

"Oh okay, I think I can still taste it though."

* * *

After getting dressed Seto went down the long gallery with his book whilst Katsuya went to see if his friends were awake (judging by the amount of time he was gone, they weren't). Seto looked at his watch, it was half seven and breakfast didn't start till eight.

_I wonder if I go early they'll have something edible,_ he thought as he flipped disinterestedly through his book, he didn't feel like reading. His gaze wandered over to the piano. The room was deserted, it wouldn't hurt to go and play it, would it?

Getting up he walked over to the piano and sat down on the stool before beginning to play random tunes, wincing slightly every time he hit an out of tune key. Then he began to daydream... about what might happen if Katsuya came wandering into the room.

"You love that thing, don't you?" Katsuya asked as he finished playing 'hallelujah'. Seto looked over to the door and saw the blonde.

"I enjoy playing it," Seto replied, "The out of tune keys are annoying me though."

"You're a perfectionist though," Katsuya said, walking over to join the CEO at the piano, "can you teach me something?"

"I can," Seto replied, "Whether I want to or not is a completely different matter."

"Bastard," Katsuya muttered, forcing Seto to shuffle up the piano stool so he could sit on it as well before putting on a fake posh accent and saying, "please may you teach me something on your piano Mr. Kaiba," whilst looking up at him imploringly with his beautiful chocolate coloured eyes.

_Like that would happen,_ Seto thought, irritated with himself for imagining such a stupid scene.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs, Katsuya had finally found his friend's room, after getting completely lost. He knocked and waited for an answer. When none came he opened the door and walked in anyway.

"I'm better!" he shouted, walking over to the curtains and pulling them open.

"Go away Jou!" Honda yelled, pulling his duvet over his head to escape the bright light coming through the window.

"Wha' time is it?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"Half seven," Katsuya replied, "and it's nice a sunny outside."

"Bet its blood cold," Bakura hissed, not appreciating the early wake up call.

"It's too early," Honda moaned as Yami, who was still fast asleep, snored.

"Wow Yami snores," Katsuya said.

"Yes, it's why I can't sleep at night," Bakura muttered.

"You snore as well 'Kura," Ryou told him, he looked very cute, all snuggled up in his duvet with only the top of his head from the eyes up poking out.

"I don't," Bakura snapped.

"If you say so," Ryou replied, yawning.

Meanwhile Katsuya had decided to wake Honda because it'd be fun. He grabbed the ends of the duvet and pulled very hard. Honda, not expecting the attack, squeaked as he was exposed to the cold air and curled into the foetal position. Katsuya burst out laughing as Honda staggered to his feet and tried to grab the blonde, who leaped out the way and sprinted to the door, dragging the duvet with him.

"I'm guessing we're not going to get any more sleep," Yugi said as they listened to Katsuya's manic laughter and Honda's yells in the corridors.

"I don't think anyone's going to get any more sleep judging by the racket those two are making," Ryou said, sitting and stretching, "we might as well get dressed."

"I'm not getting up till someone drags me up," Bakura muttered.

* * *

When they arrived down in the long gallery, after getting Bakura up by telling him to wake Yami (Yami now refused to speak to Bakura), they found Honda chasing Katsuya in a circle around the piano whilst Kaiba yelled at them for being so immature. The duvet had been discarded at the side of the room and had been forgotten about long ago.

Kaiba, now highly annoyed with the pair of them, stuck out his foot, causing Katsuya to trip and fall flat on his face. Honda promptly began to tickly the blonde.

"Honda get off!" Katsuya shrieked though his laughter, "help! Someone!"

"You brought it upon yourself," Kaiba told him.

"Be careful Honda, Kaiba might get jealous," Bakura said, smirking, "he might think you're taking his puppy away from him."

"Actually I'm fine with sitting here and watching him being tortured," Kaiba shrugged.

"Kaiba! Help!" Katsuya shrieked breathlessly, "Honda stop it!"

"Only if you beg," Kaiba told him, smirking.

"Honda stop it," Yami snapped.

"Fine," Honda said, letting Katsuya go.

"Thanks Yami," Katsuya said, still gasping for breath.

They then decided it was time to head down to breakfast since it was late enough for the food to be ready yet early enough for the 'good' stuff to be still left.

"What is this?" Katsuya asked poking a circular, jet back, pudding which tasted like sausage and was slightly peppery.

"Black pudding," Ryou told him, he opened his mouth to say something else, but Kaiba beat him to it.

"It's made from pig's blood," he told the blonde, whilst spreading strawberry jam on his toast. (he was working on the fact that if he made the toast himself with the toaster and used jam from the unopened jar, he wouldn't get food poisoning.)

Katsuya gave the pudding a look of disgust and moved it to the side of his plate.

"Wow, the puppy is being picky," Kaiba said before sighing, "Don't be stupid, just eat it or I'll take it from you."

"It's mine," Katsuya snapped.

"You don't want it."

"Yes I do, I was just saving it."

Kaiba gave him an 'I don't belive you look' before turning back to his toast. Katsuya ate the pudding just to prove him wrong.

* * *

The bus journey to Housesteads fort took just over an hour and was spent listening to the people at the back of the bus 'singing' along to songs coming out of an iPod plugged into some portable speakers and changing the words to include the teachers and torturers names so that 'what's that coming over the hill? Is it a monster?' was changed to 'what's that coming over the hill? Is it a Mike?'

"Mokuba is going to be really jealous," Seto said as they walked along the long twisting path up to the fort. It was a completely miserable day, overcast and drizzling. Due to the forts prominent position it was exposed to weather from all directions, especially the howling gale that battered them as they walked.

"Why?" Katsuya asked.

"Because he's really interested in the Romans," Seto explained, "he keeps bugging me to take him to Rome. So I've got to take a lot of photos for him."

"Even though the only thing here is a bunch of rocks marking out where buildings should be," Bakura muttered.

"Stop being so miserable," Ryou snapped, "I think it'll be interesting."

"You find anything interesting."

"It's better than hating everything."

Finally they made it up the hill to the fort from which you could see for miles around on a clear day; today however the hills in the distance were shrouded in cloud. Hadrian's Wall stretched away into the distance, winding its way over the hills and disappearing into the clouds.

"There's a museum over there," Yugi said, pointing at a small building outside the fort walls.

"Cool," Katsuya said, "I wonder what's in it."

"Bits of old rock," Bakura said before Ryou hit him.

"Oh look Bakura there's a building called 'the murder house'," Yami told the tomb robber.

"Where?!" Bakura said, looking around for the house.

"Over there," Yami replied, pointing over to a collection of buildings just outside the fort walls, Bakura ran off to find it, "that's him out of the way."

"Thank God," Seto muttered as the group wandered off to the museum.

"So, why did they build the wall?" Katsuya asked once they had finished looking around the museum, he never read any information in museums, just looked at the artefacts. Whilst they had been in the museum the drizzle had turned into rain soaking everything and everyone.

"To mark the extent of the Roman Empire," Seto replied, "to show how powerful they were and to keep out the barbarians."

"Barbarians?" Yugi asked

"Anyone living north of the wall, basically most of Northumberland and all of Scotland," Seto replied, "they didn't want to be under Roman rule. The Romans did go all the way to the top of Scotland, but came back."

"Why?" Katsuya asked.

"Can't remember, ask Mokuba the Roman expert," Seto told them as they headed to the fort.

"Be careful of the rocks, they're very slippery," Mike, who was wearing a blue Mac and had been waiting on the path into the fort probably to ambush people, said.

"Okay," Ryou said as Bakura came and joined them.

"The murder house is just a bunch of rocks in a rectangle," he hissed, truly disappointed at the lack of blood and guts.

"And you expected to find skeletons?" Yami said sarcastically.

"They did find two skeletons in there," Bakura told him, "but they're not there anymore."

"Oh course they aren't," Seto said, rolling his eyes.

"Guys, can you stop arguing," Mike, who had been in earshot of the argument, butted in.

"Yes okay," Anzu sighed and the group moved away from Mike so they could continue their argument in peace.

"Do you think we can scare him away?" Honda asked.

"Why not? It's worth a try," Seto shrugged, "however I think it'll be best to let Bakura do it for us."

"Why me?" Bakura asked.

"Because you're a psychotic maniac," Seto answered simply, "you enjoy tormenting people."

"I'm glad to know my talents are appreciated."

Ryou bit his lip, he wasn't quite sure of this plan, "as long as no one gets hurt," he said.

"No physical damage," Bakura promised as the others sniggered at the fact the 'psychotic maniac' was practically controlled by one of the cutest guys they knew.

"I think that's gonna be the best you're gonna get out of him Ryou," Honda told his white haired friend patting him on the shoulder.

"I guess," Ryou sighed.

They continued to walk around the fort discussing ways to scare off Mike and Tiffany and complaining about the downpour.

"He was right, the stones are slippery," Yugi said after almost falling over on some of the remaining stones lining the barrack floor

"Did you know that Roman forts were all set out in the same general design?" Yami said reading from his rain splattered guidebook, "and that the head quarters and commandants house were in the centre so it was harder for the enemy to get to them?"

"I vaguely remember Mokuba saying something like that," Seto said, "I think they were also spaced out at regular intervals along the wall, as were milecastles and turrets."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Katsuya demanded.

"Well, I have a Roman obsessed little brother and I actually researched where we were going on this trip," Seto told him hopping up onto a wall to go into one of the other barracks. However his foot slipped on the wet stone and he fell forward, right on top of Katsuya who was already in the other barracks, who slipped on the flag stones and fell over as well.

It took a moment or two for the pair of them to realise what had just happened and the fact they had landed with their lips pressed together.

Finally Seto realised what they must look like and quickly got off Katsuya, glaring at everyone around them who dared to laugh.

"That was stupid," he muttered darkly under his breath getting to his feet.

As he put his weight on his right foot a sharp pain shot through his ankle causing him to wince.

"Are you okay?" Katsuya asked, having noticed Seto's pain.

"I think I've twisted my ankle," Seto hissed.

"Can you move it?" Katsuya asked. Seto stood on his left foot and moved his right foot in a small circle, it hurt but he could do it. "We should get somethin' cold on it to stop it swellin'," Katsuya told him, getting to his feet and pulling Seto's arm over his shoulder and putting his own arm around Seto's waist to support him.

"Where are we going to get something cold from?" Seto asked, accepting the blonde's help.

"There's a stream down there," Katsuya answered pointing down the hill the fort was on to a small stream running through a hole in a wall. Seto gave him a sceptical look, "There probably isn't any ice cream in the shop," the blonde said giving the brunette a small smile.

"Kaiba! Jounouchi! What happened?!" Yugi asked rushing over.

"We slipped over," Katsuya explained as about half the class (consisting mainly of Seto's fan girls) wandered over and crowded around them all asking 'are you okay?'

"I'm fine!" Seto snapped to try and get all the students trying to fuss over to go away, although the fact he was using Katsuya as support didn't help his case, "don't we need to get something cold on my ankle," he whispered to Katsuya who nodded.

They both tried to get everyone to leave them alone but failed. So now a long line of students headed out of the fort and down the hill to the stream. However a couple of meters before the stream the ground became very muddy so everyone decided to let the blonde and brunette carry on by themselves.

"Thank God they're gone," Seto muttered as he pulled off his shoe and put it in the icy water sucking in his breath, "shit that's cold."

Katsuya watched the brunette muttering and swearing under his breath but didn't say anything afraid that if he did an argument would break out. _I can't believe we kissed,_ he thought, _although it was a complete accident._ He unconsciously touched his lips.

"Why are you acting like some girl from a shojo manga who's just had her first kiss?" Seto demanded.

"I'm not," Katsuya snapped.

Seto gave him an 'I know better than you' smirk but didn't say anything else about the subject, "can I take my foot out? It's gone numb."

"I think it'll be okay, can I have a look?"

"Knock yourself out," Seto shrugged, "when did you become such an expert in how to treat twisted ankles?"

"When I was in a gang I pretty much had to learn how to take care of injuries like these," Katsuya explained as if it were nothing; he helped Seto to a large rock so he could sit down. "I think it might swell up a bit and it'll hurt for a while so you'll be limping."

They then headed back up the hill to the fort, Katsuya spent the time calling Seto things like 'hop-it' and 'limp-it' much to the brunette's annoyance.

"I've just realised I've got to take a lot of photos for Mokuba," Seto said, sitting on a wall.

"Come on limp-it, you did promise him," Katsuya told him.

"I did, didn't I?" Seto sighed, getting to his feet again and leaning on Katsuya, "come on crutches."

"Stop callin' me 'crutches'!"

"Only if you stop calling me 'limp-it' or 'hop-it' or 'hoppy' or any of the other things you've made up."

"Fine, you rich bastard."

"Good to know we're back to old nicknames," Seto smirked, "puppy-dog."

* * *

After meeting back up with Katsuya's friends they all started to walk around the fort again, taking photos of all the buildings and deciding to burn them all onto a disk together and give it to Mokuba as a birthday present. They then decided to go to the gift shop and see what tacky gifts they could buy. Honda and Katsuya ended up buy gold plastic swords which they then used to chase each other around the car park (Honda still hadn't quite forgiven Katsuya for his method of waking him up that morning). The others sat on some damp park benches (they had been mostly protected from the rain by a couple of large trees) eating lunch and laughing at their two friends.

At 1 o'clock they were rounded up and put on the bus and taken to Chesters Roman Fort which wasn't too far away from Housteads. It was a cavalry fort that protected a bridge crossing the River North Tyne; it also had one of the best preserved bath houses in the Roman Empire.

"Do you guys want to come and play cards tonight?" Honda asked as they walked towards the museum.

"Last night we were up till midnight playing 21 and cheat," Yugi said.

"Sounds cool," Katsuya said, "I'll come," he looked at Kaiba who was still using him as crutches.

"I'll think about it," The brunette told him.

"Fiver says he'll come," Bakura whispered to Yami.

"Deal," Yami agreed and they shook on it.

* * *

The museum was a small stone building filled (quite literally) to the rafters with roman artefacts, the walls were covered in the remains of statues and the floor was covered in display cases so you had to squeeze past (something which was hard to do when, like Katsuya, you were acting as a pair of crutches).

"Do you think Mokuba will appreciate all these pictures?" Katsuya asked Kaiba.

"He'd better," Kaiba muttered as he took a picture of the remains of a sandal, "I'm going to run out of memory soon."

"You can borrow my camera if you want," Katsuya told him, Kaiba nodded in acknowledgement.

* * *

Mokuba sat at his desk, head resting on his crossed arms, watching the clock tick torturously slowly through slightly unfocused eyes. He hated English, possibly more than he hated citizenship, actually no, English was far worst since he couldn't just sit and chat with his friends.

He switched his attention to the teacher who was explaining all the features of the war poetry they were currently studying.

_I'm so bored,_ Mokuba thought, playing with his pen, _I wonder what Seto's up to._

Luckily Mokuba was saved from any more boredom by the bell ringing signalling the end of the lesson. The class immediately packed their belongings away, ignoring the teacher's protests, and quickly left the room.

"That was boring," Mokuba said to his friend Cathy, who had frizzy brown hair and emerald eyes.

"I thought it was quite interesting," Cathy replied.

"Yeah, but you enjoy English," Mokuba explained, "I find it dull and, when we do war poetry, depressing."

"You've got a maths and science brain though."

"Yep, I am my brother's brother alright; he can't stand English either," Mokuba explained, "and it's maths next!" He celebrated.

"Joys," Cathy muttered darkly as they headed to the maths room through the crowded corridors.

"Kyrie!" Mokuba ignored this comment as he spotted his best friend leaning against the wall outside their classroom.

"Hi Mokuba," Kyrie said as he got rugby tackled by his friend. Mokuba and Kyrie looked so similar that Seto often joked that they were twins split at birth. Kyrie had sharper, more handsome features than Mokuba who still looked quite childlike; he was also a head taller and had much shorter hair which came to his jaw line.

He was the son of Seto's longsuffering secretary. The pair had met at school and had only found out this connection after both being dragged to work by their mother/brother during the last summer holiday. Mokuba was staying with Kyrie and his family whilst Seto was in England.

"Do you mind not doing that?" he asked as both boys picked themselves off the floor.

"Sorry," Mokuba giggled, "remind me to phone Seto at break."

"Okay, just don't tell mum if he's dead or something," Kyrie said.

"If he was dead she'd go over there and kill him again," Mokuba said, laughing at the thought, "I think I might call Seto now, sir isn't going to show up for another ten minutes at least."

He scrabbled around in his bag and pulled out a new, but rather battered, mobile phone. After it had switched on he found his brother's number and hit 'dial'.

"Seto!" He said when his brother picked up the phone, "how are you?"

"I'm fine but my ankle hurts," Seto replied.

"What have you done?"

"I slipped over and twisted it," Seto explained.

"He fell on top of me," Mokuba heard Jounouchi shout in the background.

"Where are you today?" Mokuba asked after Seto had yelled at Jounouchi to shut up.

"A Roman fort," Seto replied, "we're currently looking around the museum taking lots of pictures for you."

"Can I just teleport over there and have a look around myself?" Mokuba asked, feeling very jealous.

"I'll bring you here on holiday one day."

"I'll keep you to that," Mokuba told him.

"Okay, Jounouchi wants to talk to you for some reason."

"Who wouldn't want to talk to me?"

"Hi Mokuba," Jounouchi said once he'd received the phone, "I just wanted to know if there was an easy way to wake your brother up."

"Yeah there is, why? What's he done?" Mokuba asked suspiciously, he couldn't quite see why Jounouchi would want to know this.

"There was a fire alarm last night and I couldn't get him to wake up."

Mokuba laughed, "if he doesn't wake up when you shake him just cover his mouth and pinch his nose so he can't breathe and he wakes up immediately," he told the blonde whilst Seto was telling him to stop in the background.

"Why did you tell him?" Seto's voice came over the phone; he'd obviously taken it back.

"I don't want you to die in a fire just because your little puppy can't wake you," Mokuba giggled, he could feel the glare coming down the phone.

"Mokuba, off the phone please," Mr. Parker, the maths teacher, had finally arrived.

"Yes sir," Mokuba sighed, "I've got to go, you'd better take lots of pictures for me."

"I will," Seto promised, "See you soon."

"Yeah, bye," Mokuba said before hanging up and walking into the classroom.

* * *

"It was nice to talk to Mokuba," Katsuya said, "where's he staying at the moment?"

"With a friend who just happens to be the son of my secretary," Seto explained as they left the museum, Katsuya's friends had already left and were now almost at the fort. _I'm amazed that he didn't start badgering me about if I'd told Katsuya that I love him,_ Seto thought, "I hate this stupid ankle!" he shouted suddenly making Katsuya jump.

"It'll get better soon," Katsuya told him.

_Aww he's trying to make me feel better,_ Seto thought, "Do you remember the last time I twisted my ankle?"

"It was my fault wasn't it?"

"Yes, we were fighting as usual, you hit me and I fell on my ankle twisting it into an odd position," Seto explained, "when you realised I was in pain you took me to the nurse's office and wouldn't stop apologising."

"Stop, you're embarrassin' me," Katsuya muttered, "I thought you'd broken somethin'."

"Just my pride," Seto sighed, "I got yelled at that night by Mokuba."

"That kid's gonna be the best at whatever he does," Katsuya said.

"Probably better than me," Seto admitted.

"I can't imagine that."

"Imagine what?" Seto asked, confused.

"Seto Kaiba being second best, all the time I've know you you've always been the best at everything," Katsuya explained, trying not to make what he was saying sound like a compliment.

"If I didn't know you better I'd swear you'd just complimented me," Seto smirked, "but that can't possibly be true."

"Come on you two!" Honda yelled from the gate into the fort when the rest of them were waiting.

"Yeah, limp faster!" Bakura joined in.

"We're goin' as fast as we can!" Katsuya called back.

"I'm not going any faster," Seto muttered.

Eventually, after lots of 'encouragement' from their friends, Seto and Katsuya made it to the gate.

"Finally," Honda said, opening the gate to let them through.

"I'm sorry I'm injured," Seto snapped his voice full of sarcasm.

* * *

Unlike Housteads where there were no fences anywhere at Chesters only a few parts had been excavated, these had black fences around with a gate so people could walk around the ruins. The first stop for the group of friends was the north gate. It consisted of the remains of two square buildings where the guard towers were. Connecting these two was a line of stone in the ground, in the centre of this line were a few rocks indicating where a wall would have separated two gates and next to the left guard tower was a drain.

"It's amazing how much of it is still here," Ryou said as they walked around the ruins, "especially since it's about two thousand years old."

"Have you seen how they built the walls with proper stone on the outside and inside and then filled it with rubble?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, that's how they built Hadrian's Wall as well," Seto told him.

"It says here that it was all built by the soldiers," Yami said, reading out his new guide book, "even though they had slaves. Also the person who owned the land before it was excavated covered over the remains of the fort to have a nice sloping lawn down to the river, then his son, who was interested in the Romans, destroyed all this work so he could dig up the fort once his father had died."

"The rich are so eccentric," Seto said.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Ryou hissed under his breath so the CEO couldn't hear him.

"All the legions were given a part of the wall to build and they all put a stone in saying that it was them who built it," Katsuya said, recalling one of the few bits of information he'd read in museum at Housteads.

"Are we all just trying to outdo each other with Hadrian's Wall information?" Anzu asked, giggling.

"No," Katsuya said, "we're showing off how much we know."

They continued to fire facts off each other until they ran out and had to crowd around an information board and read random bits out of information. Yami continued to read out of his guide book until Bakura grabbed it and ran off with Yami chasing after him.

After the North Gate the group moved to the barracks where they began to read out bits from the information board there, including the bits in French and German with Seto correcting any pronunciation errors.

"Give that back!" Yami shouted, still chasing Bakura.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Bakura yelled back, jumping over the walls between the barrack blocks.

"Should we stop them?" Ryou asked Yugi who sighed.

"It's probably best not to get involved," he replied.

Yami came running back to the group, "can I borrow one of your swords?" He asked Honda and Katsuya, panting.

"Sure," Katsuya said, handing over his gold plastic sword.

"Thank you," Yami said, taking the sword and then chasing after Bakura again.

As the pair ran around yelling at each other Seto had taken out his phone and begun to film them as had everyone around them who had a camera with the ability to take video, anyone who didn't have a camera like that just took photos.

"And this is what it would have been like if a barbarian had gotten into the camp," Honda said, pretending to be a tour guide causing everyone around them to laugh.

"Notice the large amount of word of Anglo-Saxon derivation," Seto added.

"And now the Roman has captured the barbarian and is attempting to beat him to death with a plastic sword," Katsuya continued the commentary.

"And now the plastic sword has broken," Honda said as the golden blade flopped over at the end of the hilt.

"What?! No! That's my sword!" Katsuya yelled, he would have gone and taken it back, but he was still supporting Seto.

"I'm glad I didn't give him mine," Honda said under his breath before continuing with the commentary, "and now the barbarian has given up the coveted prize of the holy guide book."

"My poor sword," Katsuya muttered sadly.

Seto sighed, "If it bothers you _that_ much I'll buy you a new one."

"I'll get Yami to buy you a new one," Yugi told his friend.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Katsuya said, snapping out of his fake mourning for his plastic sword.

"Should we stop them yet?" Ryou asked, Yami was still hitting Bakura with the remains of the sword.

"Yes, before someone gets killed," Yugi sighed.

"Or gets sent to the shadow realm," Ryou added darkly as they set off to persuade their yamis to stop fighting.

After Ryou and Yugi had managed to stop their darker halves fighting the group walked over to the headquarters building. The whole year group were being gathered together for a group photo so large groups of people were hanging around chatting waiting to be called together by the teachers. Seto's group were standing around the well wondering how deep it was and trying to get it to echo.

"Alright everyone!" Miss Dougan called, "can you all gather round here please?" she asked, pointing at the large area where the courtyard had once been. The students obeyed and grouped together, with shorter students at the front and taller one at the back. Seto and Katsuya decided that it would probably be best not to have their arms around each other so Seto was left to stand on one foot; luckily he was one of the tallest students so this fact was hidden by everyone in front of him.

The photograph was taken and the large gaggle of students dispersed to explore the rest of the fort.

"This is where the soldiers pay was kept," Yami read out of the guide book, keeping it well away from Bakura. They were at the back of the headquarters looking down a staircase into a room with a vaulted ceiling, "a wooden door was found when they excavated but it hasn't survived."

* * *

After they had finished at the headquarters they had a look at the commander's house, which took up a large portion of the fort and had been expanded and rebuilt several times. Then they walked down the bank to the bath house.

"I hate stairs," Seto muttered as he hopped down them, holding onto Katsuya so he didn't fall over, "getting up to our room is going to be hellish."

"I'll stop you falling over," Katsuya told him.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Seto asked.

"You looked after me yesterday so I'm just repayin' the favour," Katsuya shrugged.

"I thought it was because you love me," Seto teased causing Katsuya to blush scarlet.

"I-I don't," the blonde stammered, he hadn't been expecting Seto's statement, "shut up Kaiba!" he shouted when he saw the brunette smirking.

"I didn't say anything," Seto said as they made it to the bottom of the steps and went to look at a small hole in the wall with a sign above saying 'stoke hole', which Katsuya's friends were also gathered around arguing over who was going to go in a see what was in it.

"I can't go, I'm injured!" Seto snapped when Honda pointed at him, "besides I'm too big to get in."

"I'll go," Ryou sighed deciding to stop the argument. He got down on his hands and knees and crawled into the hole.

"What's in there?" Anzu called.

"It's a load of pillars holding up the floor above," Ryou's voice came out the hole.

"A hypocaust system," Seto said, he saw everyone's confused looks, "Roman under floor heating," he explained, "hot air goes under the floor and heats up the floor."

The bath house was a lot like modern day Turkish baths with hot and cold rooms. After exploring the ruins they were called back to the bus and taken back to the castle.

"I wonder what's for dinner tonight," Anzu said as they lounged around in the long gallery playing snap. After arriving back from the roman forts everyone had run for the showers to warm up and change out of soaking wet clothes. However with so many people using the showers all the hot water had been used up very quickly leading to lots of people ending up with cold showers.

"Somethin' that may be last night's leftovers mixed together and disguised as something else," Honda replied.

"Maybe they have a transmographying gun," Katsuya said placing a card down, "snap!" he slammed his hand on the pile of cards, beating everyone else as they had been distracted by wondering what on earth a 'transmographying gun' was.

Their game was then interrupted by Tiffany calling them through for dinner which turned out to be very dry chicken nuggets with sloppy mashed potato and baked beans, no one stuck around to find out what their dessert would be and instead escaped to their rooms to eat sweets they'd bought from the tuck shop or from somewhere on one of their excursions.

That night the friends and Seto gathered together in 'cheviot' and played poker for some salty bread sticks Honda had bought somewhere and didn't want. Playing for something no one actually wanted made the game more fun since people would do more risky things since they didn't really care if they lost. They were making so much noise that people from other rooms came and yelled at the occasionally until the teachers came at about midnight and told them all to go to bed.

* * *

**I know at one point earlier in the story I said that Mokie was staying at home, well i've changed it cause I doubt Seto would leave his little brother by himself for 2 weeks so sorry for contradicting myself.**

**Special thanks to Secondary Imagination, Tsubame, my sister and my lovely boyfriend for putting up with me bugging them for ideas for this chapter. Also thanks to my sister for twisting her ankle whilst skiing and giving me this idea for Seto's ankle.**

**Time for a quiz! Yay! How do you think the village Ulgham is pronounced? (trust me, it ain't obvious), the answer will be in the next chaoter (if I remember lol)**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 12! I like this chapter...a bit, it was hard to write but also very fun (especially the fan girls). I haven't had time to upload the roman forts pictures so i'll do it for the next chapter (sorry). The winner of the 'how is ulgham' pronouced competition is secondary imagination, it's pronounced 'uffum', i have no idea how or why.**

**thanks to secondary imagination, my boyfriend and my sister for putting up with me bugging them for ideas. A tiny bit of this story was written whilst doing backstage for FAME! but then I had to go and do stuff so only a tiny bit (a couple of sentances) got written lol.**

**warnings: boys kissing, beware if you don't like this kind of thing (i, however, love it!)**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Ow," Seto muttered when he woke up the next morning and moved his foot, his ankle was still very painful. He turned around and got on his knees so he could look out the window behind the bedstead. Pulling back the curtain he saw that today was pretty much the same as yesterday, the sky was still slate grey and the blasting wind hadn't let up, the only difference was the rain had stopped.

Seto sighed and got back under the covers and curled up listening to the occasional howls of the wind, the weather had not enticed him to leave the warm bed. Next to him Katsuya moaned and rolled over.

"Wha' time is it?" he murmured.

"God knows," Seto replied, "it's far too early, the weather is crap and I'm not going to be able to walk properly."

"Where are we going today?" Katsuya asked after a few minutes silence.

"A beach," Seto replied.

"Cool, I can go swimming."

"I wouldn't, it's the North Sea, even the name sounds freezing."

"I guess," Katsuya shrugged, "why couldn't we have come here in the summer?"

"The sea would still be freezing," Seto told him, "and there would still be a cold sea breeze. It'd be warm inland though."

"This bed's really warm," Katsuya said, obviously the word 'warm' had triggered him to say something else that was warm.

"Which is why I'm not getting up," Seto said.

"How's your ankle," Katsuya asked not taking the hint that Seto wanted to go back to sleep.

"Painful," Seto said, "it's probably horrible and swollen."

"Yeah, they might have to amputate it," Katsuya joked.

"That's not funny," Seto snapped.

"What's going to happen if you go back home with a limp and have to go into a meeting?" Katsuya asked, smirking at the thought of Seto limping into a meeting.

"Say I got it whilst wrestling a bear," Seto replied waiting for a laugh, when none came he said, "it was supposed to be funny."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"It wasn't."

"Obviously otherwise you'd be laughing and we wouldn't be discussing it," Seto sighed.

"You have a crap sense of humour," Katsuya told him, "although last week I thought you had no sense of humour which I suppose is an improvement."

"I'm glad I can surprise you," Seto muttered sarcastically, "and now I'm going to try and get some more sleep."

"What time do you usually get up?" Katsuya asked again ignoring (or missing) the hint.

Seto sighed, he might as well answer otherwise they'd probably end up in another argument and he really couldn't be bothered at the moment, "usually at about six, five sometimes."

"I think doing that everyday would kill me."

"Which is why I want to go to sleep now," Seto snapped wishing the blonde would just shut his mouth.

"Oh, okay," Katsuya finally got the hint, "it's quarter to eight by the way," he said after finally looking at his watch which had been lying on the floor.

"Do you have to keep talking?" Seto asked irritably.

"No, sorry," Katsuya muttered, "I'll get up and leave you to sleep in peace."

"You can stay, just be quiet or I'll make you be quiet."

"How?"

"You'll find out if you don't shut up."

Katsuya decided that he didn't want to find out what Seto would do so he closed his eyes and snuggled down into his pillow to try and get to sleep again.

However the plan of sleeping was foiled by someone rapping on the door.

"Come in," Seto snapped, giving up on sleep.

The door opened and Katsuya's friends wandered in.

"You guys not up yet?" Yugi asked.

"Obviously," Seto replied, sitting up.

Bakura burst into laughter, "have you seen your hair?" he said.

"No," Seto replied coldly.

"It looks like you've just had an electric shock," Bakura sniggered. Seto reached up to his head and began to pat his hair down with very little success.

"Mornin' guys," Katsuya said.

"That was a bit late," Yugi told him.

"I know," Katsuya admitted as a bright flash filled the room.

"Anzu, how much do you think that girl in your room will pay for a photo of Kaiba in his pyjamas with messy hair?" Bakura asked showing Anzu the photo.

"Lots," Anzu replied.

"What girl?" Seto demanded, "and delete that picture right now."

"Hell no," Bakura shouted running off so Seto couldn't get the camera.

Seto glared after him deciding to get the camera later, he then turned to Anzu, "what girl?"

"She's in my room and has been taking photos of you all week; she's almost filled her memory chip. She wants a picture of every outfit you wear this trip," Anzu explained shaking her head at how stupid people could be, "her and her friends spend every night going through them and going 'awww!'."

_I'm so glad I'm gay,_ Seto thought, "I'm guessing they're going to end up on the internet as soon as we get back."

"Probably, or she'll keep them all to herself," Anzu told him.

"Women are mad," Seto concluded, "and fan girls are just plain creepy."

"I think that's a huge generalisation," Anzu muttered.

"Which is generally accurate," Katsuya said, Anzu hit him over the back of the head.

"Can you lot get out? I want to get dressed," Seto asked, although the way he said it made it sound more like an order.

"Damn it! Why did I hide the camera? I could have made a killing with a picture of a half naked Kaiba," Bakura, who had just returned, said.

"If you took a photo like that I will defenestrate you," Seto snapped, everyone looked completely confused, "look it up in a dictionary and get out!" The group of room crashers left to allow the pair to get dressed.

"I wonder who that girl is," Katsuya said as he pulled a pair of very scruffy jeans on.

"When I find her her camera will not survive my wrath," Seto muttered darkly, swinging his legs out of bed and testing his ankle, "it's worse than yesterday," he hissed under his breath as he limped to find some clothes.

"Do you want me to carry you around today?" Katsuya asked half jokingly.

"No, not really," Seto replied, gathering his black jeans, sky blue fitted shirt and black v-necked jumper, "I'll keep my pride."

* * *

"Yay the beach!" Katsuya celebrated as he emerged from the sand dunes onto the golden sands.

"Yay, it's cold and windy and the sea's just lovely and grey," Bakura imitated Katsuya's excited voice.

"Stop being such a spoil sport," Ryou told him.

"If he doesn't stop being so happy I'm going to throw him in the sea," Seto muttered, his ankle had put him in a particularly foul mood.

"I'll help," Bakura offered.

"Guy's can no one go into the sea, we don't want anyone getting wet and catching a cold," Mike shouted, everyone, including those that had no intention of going anywhere near the sea, groaned.

"I'll throw him in instead," Bakura muttered. No one had any objections to this.

A small group of girls appeared on the beach carrying four long poles and a base for each one and a basket full of rounders bats which looked like they'd once been a dog's chew toy.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Seto muttered turning his attention back to Katsuya who was running away from the waves with Yugi.

They were then split into the two classes, except for Seto who was allowed to sit out due to his ankle. One class was made to bat and the other to field.

"This is the perfect game for Bakura," Yami said, "hit something and run, it's a game built for the criminal mentality."

"Shut up," Bakura snapped, wielding the bat like a club.

"Seto, do you want to keep the score?" Tiffany asked the CEO who was happily reading his book, sheltered from the wind by a large sand dune.

"No thank you," Seto replied dangerously, scowling at the use of his first name and the interruption. Tiffany wisely decided to leave the brunette alone and returned to the rounders game.

"Alright kids, let's get this game started!" Mike called once the bases were set up.

"Fifty points if you hit him," Honda muttered.

"Deal," Bakura agreed before walking up a square drawn in the sand, swinging the bat.

The bowler, a tall thin brunette who always excelled at baseball, threw the ball very hard at Bakura, who swung his bat and easily hit it. The ball soared away into the sand dunes with a few people chasing after it whilst Bakura ran around the posts and scored a rounder. A large cheer went up when the ball was found after ten minutes of searching in the long, sharp marram grass.

Whilst all this was going on Seto was engrossed in his book only looking up at the game to watch Bakura try and kill Honda when the ball he hit went backwards and hit Ryou. A small group had formed around him as people who were out sort shelter from the blasting wind.

* * *

In the end Katsuya's class won, the only really memorable bit of the other team's batting was Katsuya catching out Greg, who fancied himself a fantastic sportsman and stormed off in a strop.

"What should we do now?" Yugi asked as they watched the posts being taken down, they still had a couple of hours left.

"Skim pebbles?" Honda suggested.

Katsuya looked up and down the beach, "Honda there aren't any pebbles anywhere."

After much discussion of what they could do which included 'skimming sand', they ended up chasing the sea. Kaiba, who had finished his book, came over to watch ready with his camera to take photos of anyone falling over.

"Do you want to join in?" Yugi asked Kaiba.

"Yeah, you can limp away," Bakura smirked, running backwards to escape the sea.

"I'll pass," Kaiba said, "its fun just waiting for someone to fall over." As he said this there was a splash, he looked up and saw Honda sitting on the sand as the sea moved away. Everyone burst out laughing and immediately grabbed their cameras to take a picture.

"You just got owned by a large body of water," Bakura smirked.

"I told you not to go near the sea!" Mike shouted, "Now you're soaked."

"I'll be fine," Honda told him, "it's getting sunny now," he pointed up at the sky where the grey clouds were breaking up revealing blue sky and the bright sun.

"I'm going for a walk," Kaiba said as Mike tried to get Honda to go and sit on the bus.

"I think you mean 'you're going for a limp'," Bakura told him. Kaiba gave him a death glare, which turned into a smirk as he limped up and pushed Bakura into the icy water.

"I'll be back in a bit," Kaiba said, turning away and limping off before Mike could notice that Bakura was now sitting in the sea and yell at him.

"He's so dead," Bakura fumed as he stood up.

"Baring in mind you have a picture of him just after he's woken up and are planning to sell it I think he's perfectly entitled to push you in the sea," Yami said. Bakura then pushed him in the water.

After ten minutes of watching Yami and Bakura pushing each other in the sea whilst Mike yelled at them to stop, Katsuya decided to go after Kaiba telling his friends that he was going to make sure that he didn't trip over again.

"He's in love with Kaiba, isn't he?" Ryou muttered to Yugi as the blonde ran off.

"It is kinda obvious, isn't it?" Yugi replied.

* * *

"Hey Kaiba," Katsuya said as he caught up with the brunette.

"Hello Puppy," Seto smirked, "did you miss your master?"

Katsuya blushed, "no," he said, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't trip over _again_."

"In case you hadn't noticed there is nothing to trip over on this beach," Seto told him.

Katsuya looked up and down the golden sands; there wasn't anything below the strand line, "oh."

"You should of said 'I want to get some exercise'," Seto said, "or that you wanted to get a better look at the islands," he continued pointing at a collection of islands a couple of hundred metres out to sea. On top of a cliff on the closet island was a red and white striped lighthouse which flashed at continuous intervals.

"I guess," Katsuya muttered feeling embarrassed.

"Or that you wanted to see that castle," Seto continued his list of possible excuses Katsuya could have said and pointed to the castle on the horizon.

"Okay okay I get it!" Katsuya snapped still bright red, "so Mr. I-know-everythin', what are these places called?"

"Bambourgh Castle," Seto said pointing at the castle, "Farne Islands," he pointed at the islands, "and if you look over there in the distance you can see Lindisfarne."

"How the hell do you know all these things?"

"One, I know everything and two, I have the internet on my phone," Seto explained pulling his mobile out of his pocket.

"That would explain it."

They continued to walk (or limp in Seto's case) until they realised they'd have to turn around or they wouldn't get back in time for the bus back to Ford castle. The tide had begun to come in and by the time they'd reached the rest of the year group there was only a band of about five meters between the dunes and the sea.

"There you are!" Yugi cried when he saw Seto and Katsuya.

"Hi Yugi," Katsuya said, "did we miss anything?"

"Not really, Bakura and Yami are completely soaked, but it's their own fault and me and Ryou made a sandcastle," Yugi explained pointing at a pile of sand with a mote around it and small holes in as windows and doors.

"How old are you guys?" Seto asked.

"Shut up Kaiba!" Katsuya snapped, defending his friends.

* * *

It was two in the afternoon when they arrived back at Ford Castle. The cloud had completely cleared and the wind was now little more than a soft breeze cutting through the heat. Once off the bus everyone ran into the castle to change into shorts and t-shirts (except Kaiba who went to find somewhere out of the way and in the shade) then charged back outside to enjoy the sun.

"If I have to play 'cheat' one more time I think I'm going to shoot myself," Bakura shouted after the tenth game.

"21?" Katsuya suggested.

"If I have to play that again then I'll hang myself," Bakura snapped.

"Does anyone know any other card games?" Ryou asked.

"Poker?" Honda said.

"Except we don't have anything to bet with," Yami pointed out the obvious floor in that plan.

"I've got a tonne of salty bread sticks," Anzu said, "We could use those." The others agreed and Anzu was sent off to fetch them.

"I wonder where Kaiba is," Katsuya said absent-mindedly.

"I don't particularly care," Bakura muttered, shuffling the cards, "he's almost certainly being anti-social," he said causing the others to laugh.

"Yeah, probably," Katsuya agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile Seto was sitting behind the wall separating the gardens from a small courtyard at the side of the castle. In the wall was an arch that people occasionally ran through however Seto was sitting on the other side of the courtyard to this arch and was in the shadow of a building, he found that as long as he stayed relatively still and pretended he was invisible no one noticed him.

On the other side of the wall Seto was hiding behind was a group of devoted Seto Kaiba fan girls who were pouring through the incredible amount of celebrity magazines they had managed to bring with them and discussing the best points of the CEO.

"He's so hot!" One of the squealed, Seto had never bothered to learn their names; "I could spend eternity staring into his eyes."

"He's the most gorgeous guy in the world; I can't believe he's in my class!" Another one of them said. Seto decided to number them.

"You're so lucky," fan girl three moaned, "I'd give _anything_ to switch classes."

"Ask Jounouchi, I'm sure he'd switch just to get away from Kaiba," fan girl two giggled, behind the wall Seto smirked, even his fan girls didn't use his first name.

Seto turned back to his book, having heard enough of the conversation. They treated him like he was an object that should be viewed from a distance but never touched. However he couldn't quite tune out the conversation on the other side of the wall and ended up staring blankly at the page whilst listening to the fan girls.

"Did you see the pictures of him in Hot magazine last month?" fan girl two asked, Seto tried to work out what said pictures were of.

"You mean the ones from Industrial Illusions spring party?" fan girl one said, "That you were constantly showing us all last month."

_Oh, I remember that_, Seto thought, if he'd had his way he would have shown up, but this party was one of the ones that, as a CEO of a major company, you had to attend.

"Did you see that woman hanging off his arm? Omigod she was at least thirty!" fan girl two exclaimed.

Seto sighed, 'that woman' was his secretary who he dragged to parties as his date, for lack of a better term, because she was actually quite pretty and he had no one else to take with him. He had hired her because there was absolutely no way in hell he would ever fall in love with her and visa versa. _I'm pretty sure she wasn't 'hanging off my arm', more dragging me towards the free food,_ he thought. Anyway, back to the fan girl conversation....

"Do you think he likes older women?"

_No, I like cute, preferably rich, guys,_ Seto answered the fan girl in his head.

"I hope not! That'll mean he won't be interested in me, I'm younger than him!" fan girl two cried.

"We agreed that none of us were going to go out with him, he belongs to all of us," fan girl one said in a warning tone.

"Yes," fan girl three agreed, "It's not fair that only one of us gets him."

Seto smiled, he knew that she was thinking exactly the opposite.

"We must protect his heart from being broken by women who are just after his money, whilst we're after him-"

"Body?" Katsuya interrupted, "money? Status? What? I wanna know."

"Go away Jounouchi!" fan girl two snapped.

"I want to know. I know that you only care about those things. Would you still like him if he was ugly and poor and just a normal person? No, you wouldn't. He's not some china doll that's just looked and never touched or played with. He's a human being with feelings; it's not up to you who he gets to go out with. He doesn't belong to you!" Katsuya continued with his rant. Behind the wall Seto heart was hammering hard against his chest, he was sure that it was due to the blonde sticking up for him.

"So who does he belong to Jounouchi?" fan girl one asked smoothly, "you?"

"No!" Katsuya snapped, he was running out of things to say.

"I thought you hated Kaiba, why do you care?"

"I just can't stand people treatin' others as property," Katsuya snapped before turning away and walking through the arch in the wall.

"Hello puppy," Seto called when Katsuya appeared.

"You heard didn't you?"

"Oh yes," Seto said, getting up and limping over to the blonde who was turning an interesting shade of pink.

"Why are you hidin' in the shade?" Katsuya asked, trying to change the subject.

"Lobster red isn't a flattering colour on me," Seto answered, "so you're one of the few people who think I'm human, huh?"

"I guess," Katsuya said quietly, looking at the floor.

Seto chuckled, "people who think I'm human get to call me 'Seto'," he said, lifting Katsuya's chin, one look at the blushing blonde caused his heart to start pounding so loudly he was surprised that Katsuya couldn't hear it.

"I'm gonna get some ice cream, do you want to come Kai...Seto?" Katsuya asked correcting himself.

"No thank you, I'm going to go for a walk," Seto replied.

"Okay," Katsuya thought for a moment, "how about we get some ice cream and then go for a walk together," he suggested looking up at him with his large chocolate brown eyes, Seto couldn't say no.

"Fine," Seto gave in, "where are you getting this ice cream from? I hope it's not that chemical strawberry crap."

"I thought that maybe there was some nice ice cream hidin' in the freezers," Katsuya said grabbing Seto's arm and pulling him along to the castle.

"Not so fast, I'm injured remember."

Katsuya laughed, "sorry."

The castle was deserted; everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine. Katsuya and Seto quickly went down the spiral stair case and to the kitchen which was right next to the dining room, the door wide open.

"You keep watch," Katsuya said leaving Seto at the door before darting into the empty kitchen and beginning to raid the freezers.

"What should I do if someone comes?" Seto asked.

"You've never done this before have you?" Katsuya said, laughing, "just tell me and we'll hide obviously."

Seto nodded and turned to the stair case. Adrenaline was pumping through his body, it was kind of exciting standing there, wondering if anyone would come to catch them. Scratch that, it was _very_ exciting and nerve wracking.

"Have you found anything?" Seto asked, but before Katsuya could reply they both heard the sound of footsteps above them.

"Shit," Katsuya hissed as he hid behind a cabinet as the footsteps came closer accompanied by some giggling. It didn't sound like any of the teachers.

Carefully Seto crept up to the stair case and climbed the first couple of stairs, hoping to get a look at who was upstairs. The giggling came closer and a girl appeared on the staircase followed by a boy and they headed up the stairs. Seto recognised the girl as Sally Smith since she'd spent most of her time at school trying to get him to notice her by wearing increasingly short skirts, by the looks of it she'd now set her eyes on a more achievable target for her affections.

"It's okay," Seto hissed when he returned to the kitchen.

"Good," Katsuya said, jumping up and continuing to raid the freezers.

"Are you sure you're going to find anything?" Seto asked after five minutes, the foot he was keeping his weight on was beginning to hurt.

"Got it!" Katsuya said triumphantly holding up a tub of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream.

"Let's get out of here then," Seto said beckoning to the blonde. Katsuya slammed the fridge door and darted over to Seto. They had just got to the bottom of the staircase when they heard someone upstairs.

"I'm sure I heard something down there Mike," Tiffany's voice said.

The two boys turned to look at each other, "shit," they whispered in unison before turning and running/limping quickly away down the corridor trying every door they found. Finally they found an unlocked door and darted into the room.

The room was like a class room with long desks with their fronts covered with a wooden board in rows and a blackboard at the front.

"Hide," Seto whispered, pulling the blonde to a desk. They both grabbed a stool and pulled it from under the desk before crawling under. Both of them sat straining their ears to hear anything and trying to calm their breathing in case it could be heard in the corridor.

"I think they're gone," Katsuya whispered after a couple of minutes just as the door opened.

_Damn it!! _Seto thought.

"I know you're in here," Tiffany said, switching the lights on.

Seto looked quickly at Katsuya who winked at him then leaned in and whispered very quietly in his ear, "kiss me." Seto gave him a confused look, "trust me Seto," he whispered taking Seto's hands and placing one in the small of his back and the other on his chest underneath his shirt. "Seto," he moaned giving the brunette a mischievous grin as if to say 'you have to kiss me now.'

Tiffany had obviously heard this and walked around the desk to where they were hiding. Seto now had no choice. He pressed his lips against Katsuya's, causing the blonde to moan again. He felt Katsuya slip one hand under his own shirt and the other into his hair.

Seto completely forgot about Tiffany, the only thing filling his thoughts was how fantastic kissing Katsuya felt and how lovely and soft his skin was. Mokuba had been right; he was head over heels in love with the blonde.

Katsuya's tongue prodded Seto's lips but he didn't let it into his mouth, the blonde moaned again in annoyance and tried again. However before Katsuya could succeed there was a loud CRASH, they both pulled apart and look out from under the desk, Tiffany has fainted.

"Should we help her?" Seto asked, realising his hand was still up Katsuya's shirt and quickly removing it.

"We could, or," Seto was sure the blonde was going to say 'we could keep kissing', but he was proved very wrong, "we could eat ice cream."

"Or we could just leave her and get out of here," Seto suggested.

"That would be best," Katsuya agreed, "I know we were just pretending but you could have at least put your tongue in my mouth to make it look more realistic," he added as they pulled themselves from under the table.

"I think it was realistic enough," Seto muttered looking at Tiffany's unconscious form.

"Should we wait till she wakes up and yell at her for interuptin'? I wonder what she'd do if we told her we were going to go all the way."

"Let's not," Seto smirked, "I think she might have a heart attack if we told her that," he added causing Katsuya to burst out laughing.

Now the room was illuminated Seto could now see that everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. "They don't use this room much," he commented picking up a biology book which had been left on the desk and flicking through it, "this book's from the 60's. Come on, we'd better get out of here."

"Yeah," Katsuya agreed and they left the room and hurried back outside with the prized ice cream.

Once outside they joined the poker game whilst eating the ice cream with spoons Kaiba had limped into the kitchen and grabbed on their way out.

* * *

It started to get cold at about five and people began to wander inside and get ready for dinner, which was apparently macaroni cheese but looked like cat sick.

Katsuya and his friends then went up to 'Cheviot' and spent the rest of the night chatting until about midnight when Seto dragged Katsuya off to their room since the blonde kept drifting off.

"That was fun," Katsuya said as he helped Seto up the last of the stairs.

"Yeah," Seto replied as they headed down the corridor.

"Seto, why can I see our shadows?" Katsuya asked looking at the floor where a soft, green tinted light was casting shadows.

"I have no idea," Seto replied as they both turned around and looked down the corridor.

Standing by the wall was a teenage girl dressed in clothes wouldn't have been out of style in the Tudor period...she was also emitting the eerie light. She gave both teens a small smile before turning around and walking through the wall.

Both teens remained rooted to the spot for a few minutes each trying to process what had just happened in their brains. Finally the realisation that they'd just been smiled at by a ghost sunk in and they both turn and ran to their room, diving under the duvet without bothering to change into pyjamas and clung to each other.

"Was it a ghost?" Katsuya asked, shaking in Seto's arms.

"I think so," Seto replied despite his brain screaming at him that ghost didn't exist, he pulled the shivering blonde closer and began to stroke his hair gently, trying to calm him down, "don't worry, the dead can't hurt you."

"You sure?" Katsuya whispered burying his head in Seto's chest.

"Definitely," Seto said reassuringly.

"That's good," Katsuya muttered.

Finally Katsuya relaxed and fell asleep, Seto stayed awake for a while, stroking Katsuya's golden hair and thinking.

After a while he whispered to the sleeping blonde, "I may have admitted I'm in love with you, but I'm not going to tell you and be humiliated if you reject me. So I'm going to make you fall in love with me and get you to admit it first. If you do that I will not turn you down."

With that Seto gave the blonde a gentle squeeze and tried to get to sleep, pushing the whole ghost incident to the back of his mind to be thought about in the morning.

* * *

**The next chapter will probably take ages to write (i may have to go on an outing to the next place they're visiting) i've got exams looming as well, but i will try and write it as quickly as possible. Happy (late) Easter everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow, how long has it been since I updated? *goes and checks* just under 2 months...wow. I blame this lack of updates entirly on my exams (stupid things) but my laziness is also a factor. Anyway, I'm back with a new chapter *cheers*. There's a bit more Bakura/Ryou than puppyshipping in this chapter, but meh, it's all cute a fluffy. Also some people *cough* Katsu *cough* are probably OOC, I apologise for this but I kinda wanted to make Katsu cry (I'm evil lol). Also the beach they go to in this chaper and in the previous chapter are kinda a mix of lots of beaches in northumberland cause i can't sort them out in my mind and they're pretty much all the same anyway.**

**oh, and I've forgotten to upload the photos again, next time (hopefully XD)**

**hope you enjoy it...**

**Chapter 13**

"Why did they build so many ruins in England?" Claire, one of the girls in Seto's class, who was not the brightest button, asked as she got off the bus and saw the ruined castle in front of her. Seto, who was behind her, rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. To tell the truth Warkworth Castle wasn't _that_ much of a ruin considering it was around 900 years old. Most of the curtain wall was still there, although some of it had crumbled so it has only half its original height, the gate house was also still there along with the keep.

"They weren't built as ruins," Ryou, who had also heard, told her.

"Of course they were," Claire snapped, twirling a strand of bleached blonde hair around her finger.

Ryou flushed angrily, he didn't like arguing but he also hated ignorant people, "they were built hundreds of years ago and fell down because they weren't needed any more and people just abandoned them."

"Don't be stupid," the girl scoffed.

"I think _you're_ the stupid one," Bakura jumped in, sensing a fight, since Claire was popular with a lot of the boys many of whom were getting ready to beat up anyone who upset her. "Ryou's one of the smartest people in our school," this made Ryou turn red, this time with embarrassment, "and maybe if you put you're one, maybe two, brain cells to work you'd be able to work out that this castle wouldn't be very good defence against attacking armies if the walls were crumbling and that people wouldn't be living very comfortably in places without roofs. So please use your brain before asking stupid and pointless questions." With that Bakura pushed one of the teens who was looking for a fight down the steep slope of the dry moat before grabbing Ryou's hand and pulling him towards their friends who were gathered next to the bridge, which had replaced the drawbridge, chatting.

Seto, who had been leaning against the coach watching this, smirked and turned his brain to the problem that had been facing him since that morning. How was he supposed to seduce Katsuya if the silly blonde wasn't talking to him?

Okay, so it was kind of his fault that they were no longer talking. When they'd woken up that morning Katsuya had started to ask questions about the... well, ghost, for lack of a better word. Seto, whose brain decided that it had been his imagination, told the blonde that he'd been hallucinating due to over exhaustion. Katsuya hadn't liked being told his and stormed out of the room after yelling some things about Seto that should not be repeated and telling him that he didn't want to see him again, which was a bit stupid in Seto's opinion since they were sharing a room.

He saw Katsuya and his friends begin to walk into the castle and decided to tail them (at a distance) until he could find a good moment to get Katsuya alone and somehow come up with a way of getting him to talk to him again.

Slamming him against a wall and kissing the living daylights out of him before telling him 'I love you' was out of the question. After years of fighting there was no way in Hell that Katsuya would just say 'okay, I love you too' and the pair of them having a long and loving relationship, was there? No, Seto would have to use all of his social skills (which many people doubted he had) and try to court the blonde.

Except there was one major problem.

Seto had no idea how to go about doing this. People tried to court _him_ not the other way round! _According to all the romance novels I should be myself,_ Seto thought, _but when I'm 'myself' we only end up arguing. No, that's wrong, when I put up my shields we end up arguing, that's not really _me_, it's just the 'I'm a big scary businessman don't fuck with me or I'll make sure you never get a job ever again' version of 'me'. Hang on; this is making me look like I have multiple personalities. _

"Kaiba?" Seto jumped out of his thoughts and saw Ryou standing in front of him waving his hand in front of his eyes_._

"I don't have a split personality!"

"What? I never said you did," Ryou said, completely confused.

Seto rewound the previous few lines of the conversation and listened to them again, then began to mentally beat himself up, "it doesn't matter."

"You were standing spaced out in the middle of the gateway," Ryou told him, "oh and by the way you'd better get Jounouchi to talk to you again or I'll set Bakura on you," he said before walking off to find his friends.

_Wow, now there's a threat,_ Seto thought then the gift shop caught his eye, _maybe I should buy him something. This is starting to sound like bribery._ He walked into the gift shop which was in one of the guard rooms in the gatehouse. The room was filled with books, stationary, plastic knights on horses and foot soldiers, plastic armour and swords and princess outfits.

Seto grabbed a postcard with an aerial view of the castle and surrounding village inside the meander loop of the River Coquet and a plastic knight on a horse for Mokuba and then began his search for a present for Katsuya. It was incredibly difficult; he didn't want to get him something too girly (because he would certainly get yelled at) or something cheap and tacky (because Katsuya would think he was not being serious and would yell at him). He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling the usually perfect chestnut locks (and causing the girl at the checkout to wink at him); this was going to be difficult.

* * *

"You, come with me now," Kaiba said grabbing Katsuya's arm and pulling him away from his friends who were looking around one of the towers inside the castle walls.

"Those two look really good together," Ryou commented as they watched their blonde friend get dragged away towards the main keep of the castle.

"Hang on, what the hell did you just say?!" Honda asked shocked but was ignored.

"Kaiba should just press him against the wall and kiss the living daylights out of him," Bakura said.

Yami rolled his eyes, "like that would work."

"Worked for me," Bakura smirked, grabbing Ryou and pulling him close and kissing his forehead.

"Aww how cute, the tomb robber's found true love," Yami mocked.

Sensing a fight was very close to kicking off Yugi stepped in, "we were talking about Jounouchi and Kaiba."

"Yes, we should play matchmaker," Ryou said before going off into a day dream.

"I agree, they're both far too stubborn to be the one who admits their love," Yugi said, nodding.

"And if they don't like each other?" Honda butted in.

"It's rather obvious that they're head over heels in love with each other," Ryou tutted before spacing out.

"You mean you _hadn't_ noticed Jounouchi following Kaiba around like a lost puppy?" Anzu asked incredulously.

"Ryou," Bakura said waving his hand in front of the shorter teen's face, when that didn't work he pinched his arm.

"Owww," Ryou yelped, "I was wondering what Emma would do."

"Emma?" Yugi asked.

"Never mind," Ryou sighed, "does anyone have any ideas?"

"Leave them alone," Honda suggested, he was against the idea of setting his best friend up with Kaiba of all people.

"As I said, they're far too stubborn to do it on their own," Yugi told him.

"We should create an operation code name," Anzu said.

Ryou thought for a bit, "how about operation set the poor lost puppy up with his beloved master."

"Or operation STPLPUWHBM for short," Bakura smirked.

* * *

Whilst his friends were plotting Katsuya was standing in the roofless Great Hall (because it was the only place Seto could find with no people in) with Seto.

Katsuya folded his arms "So what do you want?" he asked, tapping his foot and looking very annoyed.

Seto offered the white plastic bag with the English Heritage logo on, "peace offering."

"Just 'cause you buy me stuff doesn't mean I'm gonna start talkin' to you again," Katsuya snapped.

"Puppy, in case you hadn't noticed, you are talking to me," Seto said, rolling his eyes, "now take the peace offering."

The blonde sighed and took the plastic bag, "I'm not gonna talk to you again till you say it was a ghost."

_I might as well just say it, it'd be a poor do if the person I'm in love with never talks to me again,_ Seto thought, "Fine, it was _probably_ a ghost even though logic dictates we were having a mass hallucination, happy?"

Katsuya gave him a glare, which then turned into a smile, "I guess that's the best I'm gonna get."

"It is," Seto assured him, "now apologise for those things you said about me."

"I'm sorry for calling you a-"

"I don't think they need to be repeated."

"Okay, well I'm sorry, can we go back to bein' whatever we were?"

"Sort of friends?"

Katsuya laughed, "can we just say 'friends'?"

"Why not," Seto shrugged, walking over to one of the windows and staring out across to the Cheviot Hills in the distance.

Something black and fluffy appeared on his shoulder, Seto looked and saw it was the soft toy raven he'd bought.

"Any reason for this?" Katsuya asked.

"It's cute without being girly."

"And the wooden sword?"

"Look, you try buying apology presents in a castle gift shop, it's not easy," Seto snapped before smirking, "I should have got you a princess outfit."

"I like the things you bought," Katsuya told him quickly, "far better than a princess outfit."

"Even though it did come with a pink sparkly plastic wand?"

"Oh, well if it came with a plastic wand you'd better take these back and buy me the outfit then," Katsuya joked.

"Well it's not like I don't have enough money," Seto said with a mischievous grin.

"Wha?!" Katsuya exclaimed, "I didn't mean it!"

"Really?"

"Obviously! Why would I want a fairy princess outfit?"

"I don't know, maybe you're into things like that," Seto said, his smirk growing as the blonde got more and more worked up.

"Hell no!" Katsuya snapped.

"You do know I'm just winding you up?" Seto asked not wanting to fall out with his puppy again.

"I kinda guessed," Katsuya muttered, "why do you keep doin' it though?"

"Because you're cute when you're angry," Seto replied in a tone that may or may not be serious, _take it as you will Puppy,_ he thought.

Katsuya blushed slightly, "am I cute when I'm not angry?"

"Yes," Seto replied slightly taken aback by the question.

"Good, then you don't need to keep teasin' me," Katsuya told him.

Seto didn't really know how to reply to that so he gave the blonde a small smile and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Don't treat me like a dog," Katsuya pouted, trying to fix his hair but it ended up being as messy as it was before which caused Seto to laugh.

"I think you may need a haircut," he said, helping Katsuya with his hair, pushing it back behind his ears so his face was clear, "You have pretty eyes."

"Thank you," Katsuya muttered, blushing and looking away, "What's with you? You'd never call me cute or complement me before."

Seto shrugged, "I like you I suppose. As a friend," he added quickly.

"Am I you're first friend?" Katsuya asked, smirking slightly.

"Not really, actually," Seto thought for a moment, "You're the first person I've become friends with that's not through work, and most of the ones through work aren't what you'd describe as friends."

"You mean that they're just after your money."

"No, most of them have enough money; it's all about connections."

"Well I'm glad I'm your first friend without connections," Katsuya said, giving Seto his sunshine smile, "I do have one connection though."

"Who is it?" Seto asked curiously.

"You might know him, he's a handsome CEO who is a complete bastard on the outside but is actually quite nice, although he does tease me a lot," Katsuya told him, making sure there was an escape route.

"Moron," Seto sighed as Katsuya had started to run, paying no attention what so ever to where he was going.

"Help! Help! A millionaire wants to murder me!" he shouted jokingly as he ran, Seto rolled his eyes then heard a 'thump'. He looked over and saw the blonde sitting on the floor, he'd just run into the low mantle piece over the large fire place. "Ow," Katsuya muttered, rubbing his jaw.

Seto tutted and walked over offering an ivory skinned hand, "You're definitely blonde," he muttered earning himself a glare.

"Ow, that was hard," Katsuya muttered, taking the offered hand and being pulled to his feet, "I think I broke my jaw."

"Aww poor puppy shall I kiss it better?" the pair of them started to glow pink as they tried to reply "Kaiba shut u-" The puppy was soon lost for words as Seto pecked his cheek.

"I thought I told you to call me Seto," The CEO smirked as Katsuya decided whether or not to punch him.

"A kiss won't fix my jaw," Katsuya pouted.

"Don't be an idiot, your jaw isn't broken," Seto rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it was and your kiss fixed it."

"Yes, because my kisses are magical," Seto said sarcastically causing Katsuya to laugh.

* * *

"Have you two finished being soppy?" Bakura sneered when Katsuya and Seto returned to the group.

Seto was about to tell him to shut up and mind his own business when Yugi noticed the red mark on Katsuya's jaw.

"What happened?" he asked worrying that Seto had hit his friend.

"He ran into a mantelpiece," Seto told him, rolling his eyes. There was a few seconds silence and the Bakura and Honda burst out laughing.

"How the hell did he manage that?" Bakura asked once he'd managed to stop laughing.

"Don't talk about me as if I wasn't here!" Katsuya snapped, annoyed with the total lack of sympathy, "if you must know, I was running away from Kaiba 'cause he was gonna kill me!"

"No I wasn't!" Seto defended himself looking affronted.

"Why were you trying to kill him?" Honda snarled totally ignoring Seto's comment.

"I was _not_ trying to kill him," Seto sighed, "he said something stupid then ran around stupidly."

Yugi nodded his head and Anzu followed suit, "that does sound like Jounouchi...."

"You sure you weren't doing anything _bad_ with him Kaiba?" Bakura smirked as Katsuya, annoyed with the complete lack of sympathy, pouted.

"Like what? Throttled him?" Seto snapped irritable, full well knowing Bakura's meaning.

"No," Bakura said, "I think you pushed him up against the fire place and-"

"Bakura!" Ryou said warningly, "that's enough."

"But Ryou!"

"No!"

"You always spoil my fun."

Ryou sighed, "Your idea of fun is not normal."

"But hearing people scream is so satisfying!" Bakura muttered.

Katsuya took this moment to extract his revenge, "S&M addict!" he shouted.

"Right, this conversation is going in a rather disturbing direction," Yami commented shaking his head.

"For once I completely agree with you," Seto muttered.

"Damn it you mutt, go cry to your owner over there, maybe do something a bit more intimate," the white haired thief growled with a sneer, utterly ignoring Yami and Seto.

"Don't call me mutt!" Katsuya hissed clenching his fists.

"Enough!" Someone shouted, they all turned and were amazed to see it was Yugi who had yelled, "I mean, we should talk about something else now," he muttered self consciously.

"Good idea," Yami agreed.

Ryou decided to help out as well and dealt out a literal slap on the wrist to Bakura. "Stop that now, do that again and you'll never get any sex again."

"No! My one weakness!"

This was followed by the rest of the gang going a simultaneous crimson.

"B-Bakura..." Yami said trying to stifle laughter.

"O...kay," Seto said, "shall we go and look at the rest of the castle, oh and the first person who makes any kind of innuendo has to ask Tiffany out... Or Mike," he added with a smirk.

They all agreed, Bakura simply because if he didn't there was a very high change he'd never get Ryou into bed with him again, and set off to explore the rest of the castle.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Katsuya moaned as they finished looking around the castle, the others just laughed. "It's not funny!" he snapped.

"Yes it is," Yugi told his friend.

"All you think about is food," Seto sighed.

"Are you jealous Kaiba?" Bakura hissed at the brunette so no one else could hear.

"Of food? No way."

"Well if you bought him lunch I'm sure your little puppy will warm up to you and if you buy us all food then he'll begin to think that you're actually nice," Bakura whispered.

"Are you trying to set us up?" Seto asked.

"If it means I can get on Ryou's good side I'm willing to tie Jounouchi up and letting you-"

"I think that's enough of that," Seto interrupted him quickly.

"Enough of what?" Katsuya asked curiously having only heard the last thing Seto had said.

"N-Nothing," Seto replied, inwardly cursing himself for stuttering.

"Kaiba was just saying he was going to buy us all lunch," Bakura said, Katsuya looked up at Seto to confirm this.

"I guess it wouldn't bankrupt me," Seto shrugged.

Katsuya's face lit up at the thought of free food, "You're the best Seto!" he cried throwing his arms around Seto and hugging him.

_Oh, so all I have to do is offer him food to get a hug,_ Seto thought wrapping his arms around the blonde and giving him a quick squeeze.

Bakura smirked and soon everyone overheard his sadistic remark "_Seto_?"

_Aw crap!_ Katsuya swore in his head as he turned crimson, "it's just that we're...urm...yeah....well the thing is..." he started to gabble, wondering what to say.

"We're friends," Seto stepped in.

"That's really good," Anzu said, "it's always great to make new friends."

"I think they're going to be more than just friends," Ryou muttered to Yugi who giggled.

"Are we going to get food or what?" Katsuya said impatiently, grabbing Seto's writs and dragging the bill payer out of the castle and towards the village.

"Stop it you idiot! I can limp by myself!" Seto snapped.

"But I'm hungry!" Katsuya moaned.

A couple of minutes later they were in the small, picturesque village of Warkworth trying to find somewhere to eat. About half way down the high street they found a fish 'n' chips shop and decided that they might as well get some and go and find somewhere to sit and eat.

"Okay, what does everyone want?" Seto asked as they stood outside the shop, he had decided to get the orders and go in with Katsuya instead of eight people crowding the shop.

"I'll have Fish, Chips and mushy peas," Ryou said.

"Mushy what?" the others asked in unison, looking confused.

"Peas! They're delicious," Ryou replied rolling his eyes.

"They're not," Bakura said, "they're disgusting."

"So what does everyone else want?" Seto asked.

"Why would you eat fish with chips?" Katsuya wondered aloud.

"In the UK chips are basically fries but they're usually fatter and juicer," Ryou explained.

"So what are chips?"

"Crisps."

"Okay, that's confusin'," Katsuya said.

"Imagine how annoying it was for me when I moved to the US," Ryou snapped.

"Look, if no one else tells me what they want to eat you'll all be buying your own," Seto snapped, but was ignored as the others started to find differences between UK and US English.

"You still say trousers," Honda pointed out.

"And you call elevators 'lifts'," Yami said.

"And-" Anzu began.

"Okay okay I get it," Ryou retorted.

"You all have five seconds to shut and tell me what you want to eat before I buy my own and leave you all here," Seto yelled, sick of being ignored. This time the others paid attention to him and told him what they wanted.

* * *

"Here, eight fish and chips, one with mushy peas," Seto said upon leaving the shop, handing out the polystyrene containers wrapped in light brown paper.

"You're saying it wrong," Bakura pointed out, having had it drilled into him by Ryou, "it's not 'and' it's 'n'."

"Whatever," Seto shrugged.

After wandering around a bit they found some seats next to the two bridges that crossed river where they sat down and began to eat their lunch. After a while everyone, apart from Ryou (who knew this), found that the two pronged wooden fork was pretty useless and it was far easier to eat with your fingers.

"This is really nice," Katsuya said, "and I don't like fish much." The only thing that could be heard from the blonde for then on was munching.

"My fingers are getting really greasy," Anzu said, wiping them on the light brown paper.

"Yeah, but who cares," Honda said, tearing off some battered fish and putting it in his mouth.

"It tastes better eating it like this," Ryou told them.

* * *

Once they'd finished they put their rubbish in the bin next to the seats and, after Yugi reminded them, waited by the ancient footbridge for the rest of the year group to show up so they could be shepherded to the beach where they would be doing 'fun activities' which Bakura took to mean 'sex'.

The walk to the beach took about fifteen minutes during which they passed through a golf course and Katsuya quizzed Seto about whether he like golf as he was under the impression that every businessman loved the game. Seto assured him that he found golf tedious and that the only form of physical exercise he enjoyed was swimming.

"Okay everyone!" Tiffany shouted when they were all gathered on the golden sands, "we're going to have a sand castle competition!" A few people groaned and cheered, but most remained silent, "the winners will get a secret prize."

"You have two hours to make the best sandcastle," Mike continued, "You can either work by yourself of in groups."

"Kaiba do you-" One of the girls who had been talking behind the wall the previous day began to ask, Seto was pretty sure she was fan girl two, but didn't really care if he was wrong.

"No," Seto snapped almost immediately, he was sure she was about to invite him to build a sandcastle with him, however she would have received the same answer if she had just been asking 'Kaiba do you know where I can find Miss Dougan?' He walked away from the fan girls, who were now trying to come up with another plan to get him to be with them, to Katsuya and his friends (Seto was very reluctant to call them his friends, with the exception of Katsuya).

Ryou and Yugi had decided to take creative control and were busy ordering the others around.

"Kaiba, can you go with Jounouchi to collect some empty shells?" Yugi asked the brunette, deliberately (although he'd never admit it) trying to get Seto and Katsuya by themselves. He'd already sent Honda and Anzu off foraging in the opposite direction to Katsuya.

"Sure," Seto shrugged, he didn't particularly care for pushing sand wet around. He quickly limped after Katsuya who was heading towards some rock pools. "I've been sent to help you," he said once he'd caught up.

"Okay," Katsuya smiled.

"You know, this time last week you'd of been complaining endlessly about me being sent to help you," Seto pointed out smirking.

"And you'd have refused point blank to help build somethin' as 'childish' as a sandcastle," Katsuya told him, "amazin' the difference a week makes."

Seto nodded in agreement but kept silence. Sure they had yet to find out everything about each other, and would probably always keep a few secrets from each other, but given time they would probably become very close friends. However Seto wanted a different type of relationship with the blonde. The problem was figuring out what Katsuya wanted so he wouldn't make a complete fool of himself admitting his feelings then getting rejected.

"This one's pretty," Katsuya said, bring Seto out of his thoughts. He was holding up a sandy coloured, medium sized, cone shaped shell with ridges from the point to the circular edge.

"It's a limpet shell," Seto told him, taking the shell and running his fingers over the rough top and smooth underside.

"Cool, let's go to the rock pools," Katsuya said, taking the shell back, "there'll probably be tonnes of shells and pebbles and stuff."

On the way to the rock pools they picked up a few more limpet shells, a couple of pebbles, some fronds of seaweed and half of a muscle shell.

"I wonder how the others are gettin' on," Katsuya said as they reached the rock pools.

"Yugi and Ryou will be bossing them around," Seto replied, "We'll probably get back and find a perfect sandcastle with Yami and Bakura dead beside it."

Katsuya laughed, "Their bodies will be part of the castle's structure. What are you doin?" He asked, turning to Seto who was sitting on the sand taking off his shoes and socks and rolling up his jeans.

"We're going to be jumping around rock pools, I don't want to get my shoes and jeans wet," Seto replied, Katsuya thought for a second then decided he had a point and copied him.

* * *

"Hey look a fish!" Katsuya yelled; he was kneeling on a platform of dry rock peering down into a large pool. He'd pretty much forgotten about looking for decorations and was far more interested in the wildlife in the pool. "Oh, it's just swum off," he said disappointedly.

"I'm sure there are quite a few fish," Seto told him whilst looking into another pool and fishing out another limpet shell.

"There's a crab as well."

"Are you looking for shells or rock pooling?" Seto asked a little annoyed at the blonde's short attention span, although he did have to admit he did look pretty cute leaning over the pool like that with that bright smile on his face. Despite these thoughts of adoration he still had the urge to run over and push the blonde teen into the pool.

"Oh sorry," Katsuya apologised the smile dropping from his face, "this...urm... stone's quite nice," he said fishing out a grey, oval shaped pebble.

"Mmm," Seto said disinterestedly, he was pretty sure Katsuya had just grabbed the first thing that had come to hand.

Feeling slightly guilty about just playing around Katsuya started to look properly for nice shells. "This one's nice," he said pulling out a small spiral shell which was plain other than a small patches of what looked like pearl which shone iridescently, "K-Seto, have you seen this?"

Seto walked over and knelt down behind Katsuya, with his chest pressed against his back, "yeah, it looks like mother of pearl," he said in a low, husky voice next to Katsuya's ear which made him shiver slightly.

Katsuya looked at him gobsmacked "That's worth a lot of money isn't it!?" he shouted, cupping the shell in his hands "Wow."

"Not really," Seto told him, "It's the same material as pearl, but there's barely any of it. However I'm sure Ryou and Yugi will be very happy with it."

"Yeah," Katsuya agreed, his sunshine bright smile back on his face, "it's very pretty isn't it?"

"Yes, like you," Seto whispered in his ear, bringing an arm around the blonde's waist and hugging him closer.

Katsuya turned an interesting shade of pink then said in a downcast voice, "look, we both know you don't mean that, so can you stop doing things like this." _It's just getting my hopes up,_ he continued in his head.

"Okay," Seto said, letting Katsuya go and standing up, "just let me say that I like you a lot more than you think."

Katsuya sighed, that wasn't the answer he'd secretly be wishing for, what he'd wanted was Seto to admit his love and the pair of them to spend the next couple of hours kissing. Sadly that was not going to happen, he's been fully expecting Seto to let him go, however the last part of his sentence did give him a flicker of hope. Did Seto mean what he thought he meant?

"Puppy are you going to sit there staring into the water all day?" Seto's asked, "you look a bit depressed."

"I'm okay," Katsuya reassured him, standing up and giving the brunette a small smile, he did feel a bit depressed, but he would have been much more depressed if Seto had completely rejected him.

"Awww," Seto chided, deliberately baiting the blonde. He knew that Katsuya was depressed for some reason and hoped that some of their usual banter might cheer him up. "Is the puppy sad that his master didn't tell him how much he loves him?"

The brunette had no idea that he'd just hit the nail on the head.

Katsuya blushed, "No!" He retorted, "But maybe master should tell his puppy more often how he feels about him or he might begin to think that master hates him."

"Then the puppy would be very silly because he should know that his master will always adore him," Seto smirked.

"Okay, let's just pretend for a second that I do actually...love you," Katsuya said, "what would you do if I told you."

"You'd find out if you told me," Seto said before beginning to head back to the sandcastle competition. A though hit him and he stopped and turned to look at the blonde, "But I'd never do anything that would hurt my puppy."

_But what the hell does that mean? _Katsuya thought furiously, _will we become a couple or something or will he just let me down gently?_ He started to follow Seto back to his friends. _It's not like him and me are a perfect couple. I mean he's totally perfect and I'm...well nothing compared to him. _He hated feeling like this, but he couldn't do anything to stop the pain in the pit of his stomach that came every time he thought about this.

"You're friends won't be happy if they see you like this, they'll think I've done something," Seto said, he'd turned to see where the blonde was and had seen him trailing behind looking thoroughly miserable.

"I'm okay."

"Of course you are, that's why you're not bouncing around me and looking like you're about to cry," Seto snapped, "I'm not an idiot!" He walked over and took Katsuya's hand, "tell me what's wrong."

"Not here," Katsuya shook his head and looked over towards the huge concrete cubes that had been used as tank blockers during World War Two and were now being used to protect the sand dunes from erosion. Seto nodded and led him over to the concrete cubes and sat down between two of them with Katsuya pressed up against his side.

"Right, I am no longer Seto Kaiba," Seto said, "I am whoever you would come crying to."

"My pillow," Katsuya told him.

"Fine, I am an inanimate object which you're going to pour your heart out too."

"Pillow..." Katsuya burst into tears, sobbing as he tried to structure a sentence. Finally he decided not to say anything and just cried, clinging tightly to Seto.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me," Seto said kindly, running his fingers through the blonde hair.

"Pillows don't talk," Katsuya sobbed causing Seto to chuckle, "they don't laugh either."

Eventually Katsuya stopped crying, but still clung to Seto hiccupping occasionally.

"So, are you going to tell me what made you act like a middle school girl who's just had her heart broken?" Seto asked, giving the blonde a squeeze.

Katsuya shook his head, "It's a secret."

"Not even a hint? I am your pillow after all, you can tell me _anything_."

The blonde debated with himself what to say, but everything he thought of made it sound obvious that he was in love with Seto. "Urm... do you care what people think of your personal life?" He asked eventually.

"Why should I? It's my life," Seto answered, "any reason for this bizarre question?"

"No, not really. Any way, we should get back to the others. Thanks for being my pillow, even if you were hopeless," Katsuya said, wiping the last of his tears from his eyes and standing up.

"Okay," Seto agreed also getting to his feet, "I think your friends will kill us if we're late with their decorations."

_Why did he ask me that?_ Seto thought as he let Katsuya run off ahead of him, _I wonder what got him so upset. I mean he bursts into tears for no real reason and then asks if I care what people think of me. Did he start crying because of something I said? Wait, what did I say? We were joking around about masters and puppies. Oh and then I said I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, which was my way of saying 'you ask me out, I'll say yes.' Did he think I meant something else? Is there any other way of him to take it?_

"Look what we found!" Katsuya shouted, racing towards his friends, the spiral shell with a patch of mother of pearl held high in the air.

"We only have half an hour left! What have you been doing?" Ryou snapped angrily, but was soon pacified with the pretty shell.

"Yeah what have you been doing?" Bakura asked, smirking evilly. He was on his knees digging out a moat around the pile of sand that had been shaped to look a bit like a castle with shells, found by Honda and Anzu, stuck into it.

"Mind out of the gutter please," Seto told him dropping the fronds of slimy seaweed on his head.

"We could use the seaweed as a draw bridge," Yugi said, suddenly hit by inspiration.

"What are we going to call this creation?" Honda asked.

"How about 'the Impenetrable Fortress of Death'?" Bakura suggested.

"No," Ryou sighed immediately.

* * *

Katsuya and his friends didn't win the competition, but because the prize was just a certificate they didn't really care. Although they did have fun teasing Yami when they found out he couldn't say 'certificate'.

"So what are we going to do now?" Honda asked after dinner. They were all sitting in a corner of the long gallery listening to someone 'play' the piano (Seto kept wincing). After a lot of thought the only thing they could come up with was snap and jenga (No one dared mention cheat or 21 because Bakura was looking murderous).

"Do you want me to teach you Newmarket?" Seto asked, deciding he would rather do anything than play snap or jenga.

"Is it fun?" Katsuya asked.

"Yes, it doesn't really require any skill, but you need stuff to bet with," Seto responded.

"We could go and get some sweets," Ryou suggested.

"Yeah, we could also bet with loose change," Yugi agreed.

Everyone then went upstairs to find things to bet with, meanwhile Seto (who had lots of change and if he ran out didn't mind using large notes) went to find two sheets of paper. When they returned they found their corner had been stolen so they moved to 'Cheviot'.

"Please can you tell me what these say?" Bakura asked looking at the two sheets of paper Seto had found. One had been divided into quarters with something written in each, the other just had something written on in Seto's 'best' handwriting.

"You're handwriting is awful," Honda said.

"It's not that it's bad, it's just really curly and all the letters are close together," Yami commented, picking up one of the pieces of paper and looking closely at it.

"Can you stop analysing my handwriting?! I know no one can read it," Seto snapped irritably, "these say 'Jack of Hearts', 'Queen of Clubs', 'King of Diamonds' and 'Ace of Spade'," he said pointing at each quarter in turn, "and this says 'kitty'," he pointed at the single word on the other sheet of paper.

"Who has the cards?" Yugi asked and Bakura passed them to him, "here you go Kaiba," he said passing them on to the brunette.

"Right, first the dealer deals out all the cards, but gives themselves a spare hand," Seto said, dealing the cards out, "then we all put something in the kitty and something on one of the horses which are the four cards on that sheet," he explained pointing to the quartered piece of paper.

Soon all the bets were placed and the four horses were covered in a mixture of sweets and low value dollar and pound sterling coins.

"You can all look at your hands now, what you want is one of the horses or a hand that means you can get out easily," Seto explained, "I can change my hand if I want, but I don't so I can put it up for sale. If I had changed hands I wouldn't be able to sell the hand. So does anyone want it?"

"I'll have it," Anzu said, "this hand is awful." She paid Seto a square of chocolate and took the spare hand off him.

"Now the person to the left of the dealer, in this case Katsuya, has to put down his lowest card of any colour," Seto explained, "oh, and ace is high so it goes 2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10, jack, queen, king, ace," he added.

"Okay," Katsuya inspected his cards, "Two of Hearts."

"Now, if someone has the three they have to put it down, then the four et cetera," Seto said.

"I have the three," Yugi said, putting his card on the floor.

"Four," Ryou said.

"Five!" Katsuya said excitedly.

"Six," Yugi put the card down, this was followed by silence.

"Does anyone have the seven?" Seto asked, everyone shook their heads, "Okay so Yugi has to put down his lowest black card."

After looking at his cards Yugi put down the ten of Spades.

"Jack, Queen and King," Anzu said putting her cards down with a flourish.

"Ace!" Katsuya shouted.

"These are yours," Seto said, giving the collection of objects on the 'Ace of Spades' quarter to the blonde, "now you have to put down your lowest red."

"I don't have any more red cards," Katsuya said.

"Then we go round in a clockwise circle until we find someone with a red card," Seto explained.

This person turned out to be Yugi who had the three of Diamonds but no one had the four so he had to lay his lowest black card, the Jack of Clubs. This was followed by Anzu putting down the Queen of Clubs and Honda laying the King.

"Ace and I've run out of cards," Anzu said.

"So you take the stuff on the kitty and the games over," Seto explained.

"You didn't put any cards down," Katsuya pointed out having a look at Seto's hand, "and you had a horse!"

"That's why I said it has nothing to do with skill," Seto said as they all handed their cards to Katsuya, who was to the left of Seto and therefore the next dealer.

They played Newmarket until midnight when the teachers came around and told them all to go to bed. Everyone had one at least once, although during some rounds no one had had a card of the required colour and they'd had to start the game again so the winner got double the usual kitty. Honda and Bakura had started to sing 'Ace of Spades' by 'Motorhead' whenever the card was played which was very funny.

"Night Seto," Katsuya said, rolling over so he faced away from the CEO and falling asleep almost immediately.

"Goodnight," Seto answered, however unlike the blonde he spent a long time awake gazing at the ceiling wondering why Katsuya had broken down into tears that afternoon and what was his question about. '_Do you care what other people think of your personal life?_' The question kept flying through his mind. Why did Katsuya want to know that? It was just such a bizarre question, totally out of the blue. The only explanation Seto could come up with was that Katsuya wanted to tell someone something and he was afraid that whatever it was that he might end up being hurt. What this something and who the someone was Seto had no clue, which annoyed him, he like knowing everything.

Finally, after a couple of sleepless hours Seto managed to drift off to sleep and was chanced through his dreams by the giant vampire butterfly that haunted his dreams when he was worried about something.

* * *

**And so chapter 13 ends, ironically it was 13 pages long (and 13 is my lucky number because I'm strange...) I hope you enjoyed it and I would realy appreciate reviews XD. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, story alerted and helped out with this chapter/story, especially secondary imagination who always helps when I get stuck with what to write next (it's kinda thanks to him that it's been finished this early XD).**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**It's finally finished!!!! It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah, I love this chapter, it's all full of lovely boys love yay! Please blame the utter lack of updates on Torchwood it's far too addictive (and has some lovely boys love in XD)... I'm shattered so I won't say any more, have fun reading!**

**Chapter 14**

"You," Seto said pointing at Bakura the next morning as soon as he arrived at breakfast, "have to ask out either Mike or Tiffany, I'll let you choose."

"And why is this?" Bakura asked giving the brunette a suspicious look.

"Remember the innuendo deal from yesterday? When Katsuya and I got back from gathering shells you said 'what have you two been doing?'."

"I was merely asking a civilised question," Bakura interrupted.

"You sounded like you were insinuating sex," Ryou said uninterestedly taking a bite of toast.

"Ryou, why are you siding with _him?_!" Bakura hissed.

"I'm just telling the truth," Ryou replied.

"You also took 'fun activities' to mean sex," Seto butted into the conversation.

"That wasn't innuendo; it was blunt talk about sex!" Bakura snapped.

"Didn't we mention being blunt counts too?" Ryou said with a sweet smile, "You know I hate your foul mouth."

Bakura somehow lost control of himself and lunged forward and whispered into the others ear, "You love it when I talk dirty."

"Enough please," Yami moaned, "Bakura you have to ask out Mike or Tiffany."

"Shit," Bakura muttered, "Which one is most likely to say no?"

"I don't think either of them would be keen on goin' out with you," Katsuya said earning himself a glare, "I'm not quite sure how you got Ryou."

Whilst Bakura debated who he would ask out the conversation turned to what they would be doing that day.

"According to the itinerary we're going to Alnwick castle and gardens," Yugi said.

"It's 'an-ick'," Ryou corrected his pronunciation; "the 'l' and 'w' are silent for some reason."

"Isn't that where they film some of the Harry Potter films?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to this trip for _ages_," Anzu said, she was a huge Harry Potter fan.

"I didn't like the first two films much," Seto said, "they were far too sentimental," the others gave him a look as if to say 'I didn't take you for a harry potter fan', "Mokuba dragged me to the cinema to see them."

"Have you read the books?" Anzu asked.

"They're at the bottom of the large pile of books I need to read," Seto shrugged, "one day I may get down to them."

Any further discussion was prevented by Bakura shouting, "I'll ask Mike out!" causing the whole room to go silent.

"You didn't have to shout it," Ryou moaned in utter dismay, burying his head in his hands as people started giggling.

"You idiot," Yami laughed, "You might as well do it when everyone's watching."

"I hate all of you," Bakura growled.

"You broke the rules," Seto said simply, "it's your own damn fault."

* * *

It is usually agreed that Britain doesn't have a climate, just weather which was as fickle as Duke Devlin in a room full of women. One minute it could be hot and sunny and the next be tipping it down with rain.

Today the British weather was living up to its reputation. When they left the castle it was looking as though it was going to be the same as yesterday, sunny and hot, however during the forty minute drive south the dreary dark grey clouds closed in and heavy rain would fall for a couple of minutes before it changed to spits and spots whenever it seemed to get bored.

"Rain rain go away," Seto muttered as he got off the coach and received the ticket that would allow him to the gardens and castle.

"It's really miserable today," Yami said looking up at the grey clouds that probably wouldn't clear all day, "and it's cold."

"Yeah well, according to the weather report on the radio it's not going to get much warmer for the rest of the week," Yugi said, also casting a look up at the overcast sky.

"That driver had the radio turned up so loud I don't think I'm gonna be able to hear for the next few days," Honda commented rubbing his ears.

"And the music was rubbish," Seto muttered under his breath.

"Should we go to the castle of gardens first?" Ryou asked.

"I'm not bothered," Katsuya shrugged.

In the end they decided to go to the gardens first since they were closest to them. The Alnwick gardens were in the walled garden of the castle that had been neglected for many years until the Duchess had decided to renovate them. They weren't completely finished yet but were still a major tourist attraction. Directly in front of you as soon as you entered the garden through the pavilion was a huge water feature called the Grand Cascade with had steps up the sides of it leading up a hill to the ornamental garden. To the left of the Grand Cascade was the poison garden which Bakura was very keen to visit despite the fact half the plants were currently dead. To the right were a labyrinth, three interactive water features and a rose garden.

After a long debate they decided to go to the labyrinth, since this would annoy Bakura the most (he found them incredibly dull) and were soon split up walking through the bamboo maze.

_Great, I'm lost,_ Katsuya thought as he turned a corner and found another stretch of maze, not the tree in the centre. He sighed and walked along it, wondering where his friends had disappeared off to.

With another grumble he turned a hedge covered corner, only to be met by three girls, glaring at him like they were, piranha restraining themselves from ripping the blonde to shreds

"Think you're funny? Hanging around with Kaiba all the time!?"

"You know he hates you...."

* * *

"Oh where is he?" Honda moaned impatiently, leaning against the tree in the centre of the rather easy maze.

"Maybe he's been killed," Bakura suggested.

"By weevils?" Seto suggested.

"By what?" Yugi asked, wondering what the brunette was on about.

"It honestly doesn't matter," Seto said, "I'm gonna go and find him, you guys go off and have fun."

"We should all go together," Yugi said.

"No," Seto said, "he can't have gone far." With that he turned on his heel and followed the rote out of the maze from memory.

* * *

Katsuya was sitting on a bench at the edge of the car park staring at the floor with his head in his hands.

_You're worthless! How dare you even think you could be with a man like him!_ The words rang in his head. The fan girls had found his worst insecurity and went for it. He knew that he was not good enough for Seto, knew there was no way in hell they could ever be together, but at least he'd had a sliver of hope before. Now that tiny thing had been ripped away, leaving only pain.

"Katsuya!" the blonde heard someone shout. He looked up and saw Seto walking towards him. His whole body tensed. He had no idea what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted him to run into Seto's arms, the other was screaming at him to run as far away as possible, would Seto follow him all the way to France?

"Are you okay?" Seto asked when Katsuya turned his eyes to the floor again, "What's wrong Puppy?" he said when he received no reply. Again he was met with silence, "okay, you're upset about something," he thought for a couple of seconds, "Look, do you want to get some coffee? I won't force you to talk about what you're upset about?"

"Huh?" Katsuya asked, looking up at the brunette. He wondered why Seto blushed when he looked him in the eyes, but he hadn't realised how adorable he looked just then.

"Coffee? Or whatever you want to drink? My treat, okay?" Seto said offering his hand to the blonde who hesitated slightly before taking it.

"Does your whole life revolve around caffeine?" Katsuya asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes, without it I shrivel up and die," Seto said rolling his eyes before offering Katsuya his hand, "come on," he said in a kind, gentle voice which no one would ever expect the brunette to use. Katsuya gave him a little smile and took the offered hand.

Seto lead Katsuya across the car park to a group of trees in which was the largest tree house Katsuya had ever seen. They walked up the path and were soon standing on a platform, on the right was a small building used as an activity centre, although nothing was happening in it that day, and on the left was a huge house which turned out to be a restaurant. Everything inside the restaurant was made from wood with the exception of the stone fire place in the middle of the room in which a small fire crackled, warming the room.

They were shown to their seats at the back of the room by a waiter, as they walked across the room Katsuya spotted lots of groups of people from their school sitting at tables.

"What do you want to drink?" Seto asked.

Katsuya jumped, he'd be gazing unfocusedly at a knot in the table. "Oh...urm, coke please," he replied, Seto nodded and told the waiter. "What are you having?" he asked once the waiter had left.

"You were spaced out, weren't you?" Seto smirked causing Katsuya to blush and mutter something under his breath. He chuckled at the blonde's cute antics, "I ordered a strong coffee."

"Ah," Katsuya said, "should have guessed."

"You should have."

A few minutes later their order appeared, the waiter set it on their table before disappearing again.

"So..." Seto said trailing off, wondering how to ask what had upset the blonde this time without causing him to get even more upset.

"So?"

Seto sighed; he might as well be blunt, "what upset you?"

Katsuya opened his mouth then shut it again before looking around the room to come up with a way of saying 'your fan girls said they'd kill me if I went near you again' without sounding like a scared girl. The door opened behind him opened and he turned to see who it was so he could avoid the question for a couple of moments. His eyes widened when he saw the group of fan girls who had threatened him walk in.

Seto saw the reaction on the blonde's face and looked up to see who had caused it. When he saw the fan girls something clicked in his mind.

"Oh, you should ignore them," he told the blonde, "They're just a bunch of bitches."

"They all want to marry you," Katsuya told him a fleeting smile gracing his face.

"Do they now? Well they'll all be very disappointed," Katsuya gave Seto a slightly confused look, Seto beckoned him closed before leaning forward and whispering into the blonde's ear, "I'm gay."

"Oh," Comprehension dawned on Katsuya's face and then his normal, sunshine smile appeared on his face again, "they won't be happy." He said before laughing slightly, "Are you okay?" he asked when he saw Seto looking at him strangely.

"I'm fine, it's just... well I was expecting you to start yelling about us sharing a bed," Seto admitted.

"Does it matter?" Katsuya shrugged, "you haven't done anythin' to me have you?" Seto shook his head, "then it's fine."

"Judging by the weather we'll probably have to share a bed for a bit longer," Seto told him, taking a sip of coffee.

Katsuya shrugged again, "fine by me."

"You'd have to be unless you want to sleep on the floor or in a wet bed," Seto smirked and Katsuya made a face at him. Out of the corner of his eye Seto saw the fan girls whispering and casting the pair of the dirty looks. "Do you want to annoy them?" he asked jerking his head in the girls' direction.

"Why not? It'll be fun," Katsuya said, a mischievous grin crossing his face, "what did you have in mind?"

"Pretend to be my boyfriend," Seto whispered.

Katsuya couldn't believe his luck, of course he'd rather not pretend, but he couldn't really let this opportunity pass him by. "Okay, that'd be cool," he said enthusiastically before thinking that perhaps he was being too enthusiastic, "erm... I mean...." he trailed off blushing and distracting himself by having a drink. When he had finished his coke he looked back at Seto he saw the brunette was blushing slightly, "you finished?"

"Not yet," Seto said, taking another sip of coffee, "It's still too hot to drink quickly."

"Can you hurry up?" Katsuya asked a few minutes later causing Seto, who still had three quarters of a coffee left, to roll his eyes. Katsuya snickered, "I want to show off my new boyfriend," he joked, Seto chuckled.

* * *

After paying the bill (which Seto didn't let Katsuya see so he didn't feel guilty) they left, hand in hand, and were about to leave the tree house to see the rest of the gardens when Katsuya saw the rope bridges between the tree house and two platforms which he pulled Seto across.

"That was fun," he said to a rather stiff Seto, who hadn't enjoyed the bouncing of the rope bridges as they're ran across and the fact they were suspended so high above the ground.

The brunette didn't answer but forcibly lead Katsuya away from the rope bridges before he was dragged over them again.

"Where are the others?" Katsuya asked as they entered the garden again.

"Not sure," Seto replied, "I told them I'd find you and that they should enjoy themselves. Anyway," he said, lifting up their linked hands and kissing Katsuya's, "I want to spend time with my new pretty pretend boyfriend."

Katsuya sighed, he'd wanted to spend the entire trip to England with his friends, but at the same time he was over the moon that Seto wanted to be with him, even if they were just pretending to be together.

"So where do you want to go first?" Katsuya asked

"I'm not bothered," Seto shrugged before smirking, "somewhere the fan girls can see us, although I'm sure they're following us."

Katsuya looked around and saw the three girls obviously following them, "they are."

"I bet they're furious," Seto chuckled, "they think I'm not allowed to fall in love...well pretend to fall in love."

They wandered around the gardens talking about random things and laughing at the fan girls. At the interactive water features Katsuya had tripped into the water spouting up through the floor. Katsuya had squeaked as he'd stumbled into the freezing water drenching his jeans, shoes and the bottom of his jacket and t-shirt underneath. He ran out as fast as he could and yelled at Seto, who'd found the whole incident very funny and couldn't stop laughing.

"You're so cute," Seto said when he'd finally stopped laughing, he rubbed the blonde's back and wondered where they could find him some dry clothes, he didn't want Katsuya to get ill again especially since it was so cold today.

"Guys aren't cute!" Katsuya snapped, wringing out his jacket as Seto steered them out of gardens (which luckily they'd just finished looking around) to the town.

"When will you just accept that 'cute' can be meant in a good way?" Seto sighed as Katsuya's face turned pink.

"I suppose if it's you it's not so bad," Katsuya muttered under his breath, he didn't realise Seto had heard him, but the brunette didn't let on that he had.

* * *

An hour later they exited the clothes shop and started back towards the castle. Katsuya was now dressed in a form fitting, long-sleeve, dark red shirt, black skinny jeans and black and white converses. All of these were paid for by Seto and Katsuya had realised it was best not to argue with him when he was having fun dressing him up.

"These are too tight," Katsuya grumbled.

"Yeah, but you look hot so stop complaining!"

The blonde turned crimson as Seto chuckled to hide the fact he wasn't joking, "I can't pay you back for these you know."

"I know, but since you're my pretend boyfriend I'm going to treat you like I'd treat my real boyfriend," Seto explained. Katsuya nodded dumbly as Seto took his hand and squeezed it gently, "the fan girls are following us."

"How pissed off would they be if we kissed?" Katsuya smirked.

"Want to see?" Seto asked, "we have kissed before."

"We have, but in the middle of the street?"

"Hmm you're right, I would want to kiss you in a far more romantic place, however we can't risk your friends seeing, they may get the wrong idea," Seto said. They were now standing in an alley between a pub and another shop, Seto stopped and pushed Katsuya against the wall. "I am going to kiss you now," he whispered in his ear, Katsuya assumed it must look like he was whispering sweet nothings, "I am going to properly kiss you, no pretending."

"Do it," Katsuya whispered back, his voice a lot huskier than he meant it to be. Seto slipped one arm around his waist and the other around his neck, Katsuya tentatively put his around Seto's neck.

"Good boy," Seto said, his voice gorgeously low, looking him in the eyes with those piercing blue orbs. Katsuya could feel his warm breath on his lips; he could taste the coffee Seto had drunk recently. "God you're gorgeous," Seto breathed before pressing his lips against the blonde's.

Slowly Katsuya slipped his hand into Seto's soft chestnut hair and began to play with the silky tresses. Seto poked his lips with his tongue and Katsuya opened his mouth slightly to let it in.

And then, just as Seto was beginning to explore Katsuya's mouth someone screeched, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Katsuya pulled away to see who it was, but Seto, who didn't care, continued to gently kiss his cheek and neck.

Standing at the start of the alley way were three furious fan girls.

"We told you not to go near him!" One of them yelled.

"Don't you even begin to think _you_ know what's best for me!" Seto had stopped kissing the blonde and was now glaring daggers at the three girls, his voice was as dangerous as a tiger about to pounce, "and do not talk about me as if I wasn't here." Seto turned his attention back to Katsuya and moaned, "Katsu, do that thing you do with your tongue in my ear."

The fan girl trio began to shake with rage and sorrow, Katsuya could tell inside they were a maelstrom of hate towards him "W-we're not allowed to be with you...why is he?!" One of them screeched the others cawing in unison like vultures feuding with a lion on the savannah.

"Get lost you parasites I'd never love any of you bitches!" Seto said his voice like granite and his eyes sharp as obsidian, "I've finally found someone I love, why do you want to take that away from me?"

"Because we deserve you, not that rat!" The one who had yelled before shouted, she was obviously braver than the other two.

Soon the trio began to back away, dumbfounded and intimidated by Seto's resilience, they had thought he would just leave the blonde and come along with them. Seto began to approach the group. "You're not even beautiful, just a deluded and mindless bunch of groupies who's names I don't know or want to know, that want something they'll never get, out my sight. Now!"

"That went well," Katsuya muttered as the girls ran off, "you do realise they'll tell _everyone_."

"They won't, they'll just go into denial and pretend I'm still available," Seto shrugged, "oh and Katsuya, you are not a rat."

"I know I'm a puppy, right?" Katsuya said laughing, "That was really cool, I forgot how scary you could be. What are you lookin' at?" he asked when he realised Seto was staring at him.

Seto walked over to him, still studying him, "Undo that button," he said pointing at the first fastened button. Katsuya gave him a puzzled look but did as he was told, not wanting the brunette to explode at him.

"There you go," Seto said after folding the material out to reveal more of the blonde's chest, "you'll get cold but at least you look good."

"Let me guess, you have to suffer to look good?"

"Well I don't," Seto smirked as Katsuya gently punched his arm, "I'm naturally pretty."

"Vanity is one of your weak points ain't it?"

"I _need _to look good; no one would take me seriously if I walked into a meeting dressed like a normal teenager. I mean I'm sixteen and running a huge company, I _have_ to be taken seriously."

"Yeah yeah," Katsuya grumbled.

"You don't understand how hard it is," Seto told him, "it's like walking down an endless corridor with thousands of invisible traps waiting for me to fall into them. All I can do is keep walking until I eventually die. I mean I'm _sixteen _for Christ's sake and the only similarity between me and a normal teenager is the fact I go to school and even then I spend a vast amount of time out of it. Everyone expects so much from me, you have no idea of the pressure. I have to be a complete bastard because some of my employees are just waiting for me to fall into a trap so they can make their move and get rid of me. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like, what I'd be like if I had had nothing to do with my step-father," he sighed, "you can't change the past though."

Katsuya stared at Seto realising that the brunet had been dying to get all that off his chest, "What happened to your dad?" he asked, assuming that Seto's parents had simply divorced.

"He's dead. Died when I was seven, my mother died when I was four, just after Mokuba was born," Seto said quietly, looking at his feet. Katsuya could see that Seto was upset and decided the best thing to do was changing the subject.

"Urm..." he looked around trying to think of something to say and ended up saying lamely, "the weather's quite nice."

Seto cast his eyes to slate grey skies and put his hand out, feeling small drops of water hit it, "actually it's pretty crap, but I appreciate the effort to change the subject."

The blonde smiled sheepishly unable to continue on the chosen subject he racked his brains for something else.

"Let's have silence for a while," Seto said giving him a small smile, Katsuya nodded and they continued towards the castle.

The rain began to get heavier by the minute and the pair had to run as fast as they could to prevent themselves getting soaked to the skin, taking refuge in the archway of the entrance.

"Why are you doing that?" Seto asked as Katsuya did the buttons on his shirt up.

"It's cold," Katsuya muttered in reply, "should we put our fake relationship on hold till the fan girls appear again?"

"Yes, but we should stay close to each other," Seto agreed.

After waiting for the rain to let up slightly they walked quickly to the cafe to get some lunch and met the others who quizzed Katsuya about where he had vanished to. Katsuya had managed to avoid most of the questions by being extremely vague and the others gave up when they realised that they were never going to get any straight answers from him.

* * *

"Let's go to the Dragon's quest," Ryou said pointing at it on the map.

"It's for small children," Bakura said disinterestedly.

"Sounds fun," Yami said, mainly to annoy Bakura who glowered at him.

"You can play with swords," Ryou tried to tempt him.

"Let's go!" Bakura shouted running in a random direction

Yami began to smirk "Fool probably thinks they have real swords..."

"Should we tell him he's gone the wrong way?" Seto asked watching Bakura over his shoulder, "or just let him get lost?"

"Let him get lost," Ryou giggled, "I think we need a break."

"I'm sure he'll come back when he realises there are no swords over there," Yugi said, "or the fact that we haven't followed him."

When Bakura returned the others had finished their lunches and were laughing at him for running off like an over excited schoolchild.

* * *

"This isn't scary," Seto said, they were now standing in the middle of the first part of the 'Dragon's Quest'. It dark room with lots of skulls on the walls, severed heads and monsters most covered in paint which glowed when exposed to ultra-violet light. The sounds of screaming and chains clinking were being played through speakers to try and make the place seem more frightening.

"That's because you're not five," Katsuya told him trying not to laugh.

Someone screamed very loudly, too loud for it to be a recording. Both boys turned and saw Anzu leaping away from a goblin like creature which had 'leaped' towards her and was now returning to its original position.

"It's not funny!" She snapped irritably, trying to regain her composure as Katsuya laughed manically.

"It is," Katsuya replied, gasping for breath but still laughing.

"I wasn't scared! It just moved suddenly and made me jump!"

"Yeah yeah," Katsuya finally stopped laughing but was breathing heavily. He turned to Ryou who was trying to figure out the clues spread throughout the room which gave you letters for a word which would allow you to pass the quest. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"Yes, it was pretty easy," Ryou shrugged, "especially since I've seen Blackadder."

"What's the answer?" Seto asked.

"Percy," Ryou told him, "He's a character in Blackadder 2, Percy the Duke or Northumberland who would live here," he explained to Katsuya who had never seen the TV program.

"Now we can go through the maze," Bakura said, pointing to the gap in the wall that lead to a passage way with the walls covered in mirrors so they couldn't tell where all the corners were.

"You know there's a line on the floor you can follow," Seto said in an amused voice as Katsuya walked into one of the mirrors.

"How do you know that?" The blonde asked, rubbing his head. Bakura almost collapsed with laughter.

"In the immortal words of Ianto Jones 'I am always right'," Seto smirked, "it also helps to look at the floor," he pointed down at a groove carved in the centre of the floor.

"But that takes all the fun out of it," Yugi, who had been following them quietly, said.

"I suppose it is fun watching Katsuya crash into walls," Seto shrugged, Katsuya shot him a nasty look.

They soon found their way out of the maze, it was pretty short and no one else crashed into a mirror. At the end was a massive dragon, chained up behind bars, its body was rising and falling gently as if it were asleep. Suddenly it reared up, roaring as though someone had stabbed it through the heart. Everyone but Seto, who gave it a disinterested look, leaped out of their skins. The dragon soon settled down and started to talk with a public school boy accent, congratulating them on finishing their 'quest'. Whilst the others were listening to the dragon Seto's eyes wandered up the walls to a plastic rabbit with black bat wings attached to its back and two white fangs.

* * *

"I can't believe you all jumped!" Seto cackled when they left the 'Dragon's Quest'. The others immediately knew he was _never_ going to let him live it down.

"It wasn't that we were scared," Bakura found himself repeating what Anzu had said earlier, "it was the sudden movement."

"How could you not have been expecting it, the who thing was designed for seven year old boys, _of course_ the dragon's going to start roaring," Seto said, his smirk growing by the second.

"Whatever," Katsuya muttered bitterly, he was very annoyed at letting himself jump, "let's go find some swords."

Next to the 'Dragon's Quest' was the 'Knight's Quest', also designed for seven year olds judging by the size of the knight and princess outfits in the dressing up area. Seto made a snide comment about how they should all dress up as princesses since they were scared by a dragon but, much to his annoyance, no one took the bait. The rest of the area was made up of games that would represent a medieval knight's life such as jousting and how heavy their amour was. On the walls were boards giving information about a knight's life and disproving common myths.

They soon found the game with swords which involved hitting pictures of other knights in the area shown by a red light in the head, chest and legs with a wooden sword in a given time. Every time you hit one in the right place you gained a point.

Predictably Bakura found the game very enjoyable and spent the game hurtling around the knights hitting them as hard as he could with the sword.

"I think we all want a go Bakura," Yami said after the tomb robber's third round.

"Fine, I challenge you all, let's so who is the ultimate knight!" Bakura exclaimed pointing the sword at each of them.

Bakura continued to beat all of them except Seto and Ryou who had deliberately waited and challenged him last because he was so exhausted.

"I'll beat you next time," Bakura hissed at Seto, breathing heavily.

"Of course you will," Seto smirked, "but you did jump when a mechanical dragon roared."

"That's it! I challenge you again," Bakura shouted, although his panting did make him less intimidating.

Seto shrugged, it would be easy, "Fine, bring it on. You go first."

Bakura leaped up on the platform and hit the button to start the game. He then charged around hitting the knights.

"Forty six," Ryou said when the game finished.

"Beat that Kaiba!"

Seto jumped up and pressed the 'on' button then stood in the middle of the circle. Due to his long arms he could easily reach the knights from where he was so didn't exhaust himself running around. When he finished he had a score of fifty.

"That was straightforward," Seto said faking a yawn which caused Bakura to fume, "what next?"

"Castle?" Yugi suggested, none of the other games looked as fun as this one.

"Sounds good," Yami agreed.

They walked out of the 'Knight's Quest' and across the courtyard with the statue of Harry Hotspur riding a horse and then through an archway onto the lawn used for the flying training in the first 'Harry Potter' movie. The temperature seemed to be dropping slowly and a fine mist of rain was falling, although the slate grey clouds were promising heavier precipitation.

"I like the people on the roof," Katsuya said pointing at the metal figures positioned at different parts on the roofs and walls, each holding some form weapon.

"They're to make the castle look more defended," Ryou told him, he remembered reading about it when he'd researched all the places they were going.

"You can tell they're fake though," Seto said looking up at them, "but I guess from far away they could look like guards."

After taking pictures of the fake guards, especially the one that caught Neville Longbottom in the film, they walked along the sandy coloured gravel path to the castle.

The castle, home to the Duke of Northumberland, was lavishly furnished by the many previous generations. The path the public had to take was marked by a red rope and went through the main rooms. Each room had an information board describing what the room was used for and where some of the main bits of furniture had come from and when, they also said who were in the many portraits.

Seto didn't particularly enjoy looking around large houses owned by the landed gentry; it was rather boring pretending he didn't find the decoration vulgar and gaudy. Although he did get some ideas on what to do with many of the empty rooms in his own house that were just being used as storage. The best idea he got was from Alnwick Castle was from the library, a two story room with bookcases lining the walls, there was a landing around the second story and sliding ladders along the wall.

So when he got home he was planning to destroy the ceiling in his library so it was open up to the storage rooms above. Although he wasn't going to stuff his two dogs and put them on the sofa like they had done here.

"Have you seen some of these questions?" Katsuya said beckoning to Seto. Seto walked over and looked at A4 piece of paper in a frame showing a list of stupid questions visitors had asked such as 'How heavy is the castle?' Some of the people asking the questions seemed to be under the impression the castle was built for the 'Harry Potter' movies.

"I always wonder how people can be _that_ stupid," Seto muttered shaking his head.

"I don't think _I_ could come up with some of these," Katsuya giggled, out of the corner of his eye he saw the three fan girls from earlier. They were scowling at them; under the impression Seto had said something witty that had made the blonde laugh. Katsuya smirked and kissed Seto's lips gently.

Part of Seto was utterly confused the rest of him was enjoying himself too much to care. He slipped his hand into Katsuya's golden hair and began to stroke it then used the other hand to pull the blonde closer.

The kiss didn't get any deeper and soon ended. When it did the fan girls were nowhere to be seen and instead they were being stared at by Katsuya's friends.

"So you're together now?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

Katsuya found himself blushing and walked over to his friends, "We're pretending to annoy those fan girls," he explained in a whisper so only they could hear.

The others nodded and Honda laughed at the thought of the angry fan girls. Although Ryou thought that the pair had appeared to be enjoying the kiss a bit too much.

* * *

After dinner they were all gathered in the long gallery where Mike and Tiffany were standing in front of the fireplace.

"Remember you need to ask one of those out," Yami hissed at Bakura who glared.

"I will!" Bakura insisted.

"Then go and do it," Seto joined in.

"It's best to get it over and done with," Ryou advised although he didn't look too pleased with the situation.

"But Ryou, won't you get jealous?" Bakura asked hopefully.

"Not really," Ryou said offhandedly but he avoided the others eyes and was blushing slightly.

Bakura sighed and got to his feet, he was lucky that a lot of people were still eating downstairs.

"I hate you all," he muttered when he returned feeling utterly humiliated, everyone in the room was laughing at him.

"It was your own fault," Seto said with no sympathy as Ryou put a comforting hand on Bakura's shoulder.

"They'll all forget about it soon," he tried to reassure him.

"Yeah, sure they will," Bakura muttered sarcastically.

Soon the rest of the year group had made their way up to the long gallery and were all sitting around chatting whilst they waited for the torturers to say something.

"We're going to have fun tonight," Tiffany said and everyone gave each other worried looks wondering what was in store for them that night.

"So we're going to do a quiz with a super special awesome prize," Mike continued, "so get into teams of four and come up with a name."

The group of friends looked at each other, counting the number of people. Eight. That meant they could all pair up easily.

"You're with me," Seto said, grabbing Katsuya before Honda could. They were joined in their group by Bakura and Ryou, the others went to form their own team.

"Right, I don't care how we do it but we are going to beat the Pharaoh!" Bakura said.

"We have Seto and Ryou on our team, we can't lose," Katsuya said giving the two he'd mentioned a grin.

"And what are we going to call ourselves?" Ryou asked, he hated coming up with team names.

"The Jökulhlaups?" Seto suggested, Katsuya and Bakura gave him a funny look (Ryou knew what they were), "It's when a volcano erupts under a glacier."

"Sounds cool," Katsuya agreed trying to picture what this would look like, "wouldn't it be funny if that was one of the questions?"

"Okay there's going to be twenty questions," Mike told them.

"I'll write," Ryou said taking the piece of paper and pen that had been given to them whilst they were discussing names; he knew his hand writing was the only legible one.

"First question: What is the name of the longest river?" Mike asked.

"Nile," Ryou muttered to himself as he wrote it down.

"Question two: The UK has what type of climate?"

Seto thought for a second before saying, "Temperate."

"Yeah," Ryou agreed before writing it down.

"This is boring," Bakura complained.

"Which mythical beast features on the UK's coat of arms?" Was the next question.

"A unicorn?" Katsuya suggested uncertainly, "I saw a coat of arms somewhere and I just remember thinking 'why is there a unicorn?', dunno if it's right though."

"It is," Ryou told him and he beamed with pride at getting something right. He looked over at Seto who gave him an encouraging smile.

Mike waited till the whispering had died down, "Your next question is: What is the Millennium Dome now called?"

The whole team looked at each other's blank faces.

"I have absolutely no idea," Ryou snapped as they all looked at him, "I've been living in America too long. I know they blew it up in 'Doctor Who' though."

They left it blank for now, hoping that one of them may remember. The next question was 'What is the highest grossing film of all time?' After a bit of an argument they put down 'Titanic' and waited for the next question.

"Name three bands or singers that sung in Band Aid 20's 'Do they know it's Christmas?'"

"God," Seto sighed racking his brains, "I hated that song. So who is most likely to take part?"

"Bono from U2 is a definite," Ryou said, "he tends to do those things."

"There's probably a boy band as well," Bakura added, "let's go for... Busted."

"Okay," Ryou wrote that down as well, "any more random guesses?"

"Robbie Williams?" Seto suggested.

"Yeah why not."

"Okay, onto the next question," Mike said, "Who flies Thunderbird Two?"

"Virgil because I love Thunderbird two and therefore know her pilot, yes I am that sad," Ryou said as he wrote it down.

"It's not sad," Seto told him, "I know all about-"

But he was interrupted by Mike saying the next question, 'name the whole 'Torchwood' team and a bonus point if you can name the pterodactyl."

"He read my mind," Seto smirked, "Okay it's Ianto Jones, Captain Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Doctor Owen Harper and Gwen Cooper. The pterodactyl is Myfanwy. Feel free to call me a sci-fi freak."

"How do you spell the pterodactyl's name?" Ryou asked, scribbling furiously. Seto told him as Bakura teased him about being a fanboy.

"You want to beat Yami," Seto shrugged, "you're lucky I find silly 'Doctor Who' spin offs where people kiss for no real reason whilst saving the world from aliens highly entertaining."

"This question will see if any of you were reading the information today," Tiffany said, "Which family owns Alnwick Castle?"

Ryou quickly wrote down the answer, 'Percy'.

The quiz continued in this manner, occasionally one of the team would know the answer straight away (Katsuya was very good with the last few music questions) or would argue over it and put down something random. Their papers were then collected in to be marked and they were left to entertain themselves for a while.

"Okay," Tiffany said when she returned, "we have a tie between 'The Jökulhlaups'," she struggled over how to pronounce the name which made Seto smirk, "and 'Us Lot'."

"Such an unoriginal name," Bakura sniggered.

"Can a representative of each team come up and collect their prizes," Mike said.

"Go on Puppy," Seto said giving Katsuya a pat on the back. Katsuya gave Ryou and Bakura a look and they both nodded in agreement with Seto.

So Katsuya got to his feet and walked up to the torturers where he was met by Yugi who had been sent from the other team. Katsuya gave him a small grin as he thought about how mad Bakura was going to be now he'd found out his team hadn't beaten Yami's.

* * *

"I love the fact the prizes are so cheap," Katsuya laughed. The prize had been a bar of chocolate which had had to be split in half.

"Same," Seto smirked as he changed into his pajamas, "I've still got my two squares of chocolate."

"Really?" Katsuya asked pretending to be nonchalant although he had some idea of what Seto might be planning.

"Mmm," Seto nodded, "if you ask nicely I might give you a piece."

"And how can I do that?" Katsuya asked as Seto sat down on the bed.

"That's your decision," Seto said breaking off a square of chocolate and putting it in his mouth.

Katsuya gulped and hesitated for a moment before hopping onto the bed as well and crawling over to Seto, stopping when he was straddling the brunette's legs. He looked into Seto's eyes and saw a hint of confusion but a smirk was playing on his lips, challenging him to do what he thought he was going to do.

Well it was now or never. Carefully Katsuya pressed his lips against Seto's, once he was sure that he wouldn't be pushed away he started to try and get his tongue into the brunette's mouth. After a couple of attempts he managed it and Seto slipped his arms around Katsuya' neck as he did so. Once his tongue was inside Seto's mouth he began to explore, trying to find that small square of chocolate. Finally he found it and moved it back into his own mouth, breaking the kiss.

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Seto smirked, "that was my bit of chocolate you took."

"Oh," Katsuya said felling very embarrassed as he chewed the chocolate and swallowed it. He realized how close their faces still were.

"Maybe I should make you ask nicely for this piece too," Seto said popping the other square into his mouth, his eyes darkened with lust.

Katsuya leant forward and gave him a short peck on the lips, "that's all you'll get for now," he whispered patting Seto on the cheek before hopping off his lap and going to clean his teeth.

* * *

**yay it's done, the next one could take some time but I have some ideas. Please review.**

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**I update! dun dun duuuuun! (yes, i am in a panto mood XD). This chapter is much shorter than the others but i ran out of things for them to do so i decided to end the chapter (it felt like a good place to end). I didn't think i'd update before going off to uni but i have, yay! dunno what updates are gonna be like in the future since (as i've just mentioned) i'm going to uni and i have no idea what my work load's gonna be like.**

**Thanks to secondary imagination for just being awsome and helping me when i was utterly stuck, tsubame for also being awsome and telling me about disgusting ford castle tuna and the flying whisk for also being awesome and explaining why cucumber is evil (i love it though XD)... in fact thanks to everyone who has ever read, reviewed, favourite-ed, alert-ed this fic, you are all (you guessed it) awsome! I now have 200 reviews! I'm so happy!**

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 15**

As stated in the previous chapter, the British weather is famed for its unpredictability. Weather forecast had to be taken with a pinch of salt; they may say it was going to rain but there was a chance it would turn out to be a hot and sunny day.

Today the weather was up to its usual tricks, instead of the seemingly endless rain it was supposed to throw at them overnight it had decided to freeze the precipitation. So when Seto crawled out from under his covers and looked out the window he saw everything covered in a couple of foot of pure white snow with more falling gently from the sky.

_Oh god,_ He moaned in his head, he really hated snow. It was cold and wet and no doubt he's end up having the stuff thrown at him all day.

Seto crawled back under the covers and curled up, pretending that there was no snow waiting outside. _Maybe the trip will be cancelled and I can stay in bed all day,_ he thought before realising he'd have _nothing_ to do. He'd finished off all his work and couldn't get a signal to get any more, reading books all day sounded okay at first but if he finished all his books then he'd have nothing else to read for the rest of the trip.

Wondering whether to wake Katsuya up, Seto emerged from under the covers and looked at the blonde who was sleeping peacefully. Seto guessed he'd be hyper when he discovered the snow and he really couldn't be dealing with all that energy at the moment.

Seto brushed a couple of strands of blonde hair from Katsuya's face before realising what he was doing and pulling the duvet back over his head as he remembered the kiss from last night. It had been...well... amazing. It gave him hope that maybe Katsuya liked him back. He was sure that he wouldn't have kissed him just for chocolate is he didn't fell _something_ for him.

He decided to stop thinking about his relationship with Katsuya; he'd just end up coming up with even more unanswerable questions. So his thoughts turned to the snow that was waiting for him outside. Out of all the possible weather conditions that could be thrown at him Seto hated snow the most. He remembered his last encounter with the dreaded snow. It had been a school day and he'd ended up being hit in the face with a snowball (which, on further inspection, turned out to be half snow and half gravel) thrown by a prat from the lower years.

Of course said prat had ended up in detention for the rest of the year. No one got away with throwing a snowball at Seto Kaiba.

_Maybe the snow was a hallucination,_ Seto thought.

It wasn't.

"Crap," Seto muttered returning under the covers and assuming the foetal position.

Just as he was trying to get back to sleep he heard the door being opened rather violently (causing it to crash against the wall). Seto groaned, pretty sure who was coming in.

"Jou! Wake up! It's snowed!" he heard Honda yelling.

Sometimes Seto hated it when he was right.

"Wha?" Katsuya moaned groggily, then what Honda was yelling sank in. "Snow?!" Seto felt the mattress move and was pretty sure Katsuya was checking that his friend was telling the truth. "Seto! Seto! Wake up! The best thing ever has happened!" He yelled excitedly, shaking Seto.

"In my opinion snow does not classify as 'the best thing ever'," Seto groaned, "in fact it ranks at the bottom of my list of good things that could happen, under alien invasion."

"But it's snow!"

Seto pulled the duvet off his head, "and I _don't care!"_

"Someone's not a morning person," Bakura sneered, Seto turned and saw him standing in the door way holding a large lump of snow.

"You wouldn't dare," Seto growled.

"Oh yes I would." The smirk on Bakura's face grew wider as the chucked the snow at Seto.

The snow flew through the air in an elegant parabola before landing on Seto's head. He fought back a squeal (it was a very un-manly thing to do) but failed to stop himself squeaking as he was covered in the cold, slightly wet, snow. He shook his head to get the white stuff off before gathering up as much as he could and charging after Bakura with it.

* * *

Katsuya laughed as he watched Seto run after the cackling Bakura.

"I swear to god I'll cover you in snow Bakura!" The CEO yelled as he left the room. He returned about ten minutes later, just after Katsuya had finished getting dressed, completely out of breath but looking triumphant.

"Did you get him?" Katsuya asked looking at Seto's dishevelled appearance and feeling a bit jealous that he wasn't responsible for it.

"Oh yes" Seto replied with an almost sadistic grin.

"Well done, now get dressed so we can go and play in the snow before anyone else," Katsuya told him.

"Yes sir," Seto gave him a mock salute and a smirk before changing into some tight black jeans and a mid blue shirt with a black pinstriped waistcoat over the top.

"Aren't you gonna get cold?"

"I have this," Seto said pulling out a white ski jacket with light blue piping along the seams.

"Ooh, that's nice, how much moneybags?" Katsuya smirked and playfully made his way for a retreat.

"Probably more than you'll make in your lifetime," Seto joked, chasing after the blonde and grabbing him around the waist.

"Seto get off!" Katsuya shouted but despite his serious tone he couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"You know you love it" Seto whispered in his ear.

"Of course I do" Katsuya retorted, attempting sarcasm, despite there being an obvious truth. He soon got away from Seto, feeling slightly uneasy, last night had a big effect.

"Are you going out in that?" Seto asked looking sceptically at the thin black top and jeans.

"I have my secret weapon," Katsuya held up a white coat that was little more than a Mac.

"Yes, that'll defiantly keep you from freezing," Seto rolled his eyes, "use my coat." He handed the ski jacket to Katsuya who refused to take it, "look take it or I will force you to."

Katsuya didn't like the look in Seto's eyes so took the coat and put it on. It was very warm and fitted very well except for the rams being a bit long. "Thanks."

"No problem," Seto said donning the white coat before pulling on a pair of black gloves and a hat. Katsuya followed suit with the hat and gloves and they headed outside where Katsuya's friends were already throwing snowballs at each other.

"What took you so long?" Honda asked, tossing a snowball at Katsuya which he skilfully dodged.

Seto looked at his watch, "we've only been ten minutes."

"That's long enough for-" Bakura started but stopped when he saw the look on Ryou's face. Whilst he was distracted Seto gathered up some snow and hurled it. It hit Bakura on the back of the head; he spun around and glared daggers at the CEO.

"We're having a snowball fight, aren't we?" Seto smirked.

He realised this was probably not the best thing to say and he had to run away as fast as his legs could carry him to avoid being pelted by the snow Bakura was charging after him with.

They decided to skip breakfast. They weren't the only ones. About half the year had decided that they would miss whatever rubbish that was being passed as food to play in the snow

After an hour of throwing snow at each other their small group went around the castle to the large gardens covered in pristine snow.

"Should we build a snow man?" Ryou asked but any answer was stopped by Seto shrieking in a rather girly fashion. They all turned to look at him.

"Bakura put snow down my back!" He yelled, jumping up and down to try and dislodge the snow, "It's melting and cold!"

"Let's make a 'snow Bakura'," Yami suggested, "pin him down and cover him in snow."

"Excellent idea," Seto agreed, turning to Bakura and advancing on him with a look that would make even the bravest man shudder. He grabbed Bakura's arm and, with the help of Yami, managed to get him onto the ground.

"Come on," Yami called to the others. Katsuya and Honda joined in mounding snow on top of the trapped ex-tomb robber, leaving his head exposed so he could breathe.

Ryou, Anzu and Yugi stood on the edge torn between laughing and stepping in to stop them. So they ended up giggling but with disapproving looks of their faces.

"You won't get away with this!" Bakura shouted, sounding like some cartoon good guy who was about to witness the baddie commit some unspeakable act and was unable to do anything.

"I think we just have," Seto smirked as he piled up more snow, "done."

"I hate you all," Bakura growled as he tried to move under the snow.

"Now, do we hide or watch and laugh as he tries to escape?" Honda asked.

"I say we leave him and have some fun," Yami suggested, "like a snow ball war."

"I like wars! Let me help!" Bakura yelled.

"We'd better let him out otherwise they'll be an uneven number of us," Ryou said, finally coming to the aid of his yami, although he couldn't quite wipe the smirk off his face at the fact Bakura was so helpless.

"We could use it as a way to solve whose team _actually_ won last night," Bakura suggested, still trying to escape the snowy prison but failing badly.

"For once I agree with Bakura," Seto said, "although we'd just be playing for the prestige of victory, all the chocolate was probably eaten last night," out of the corner of his eye he saw Katsuya blush slightly and become very interested in watching the falling snow. The other's looked at each other before deciding it was a good idea and began to excavate Bakura.

"We should bury him again and then dig him up pretending to be 'Time Team'," Ryou suggested as Bakura was freed.

Once out of his snowy prison Bakura proceeded rub snow in Honda's face after he'd made a comment about not wanting role play with Ryou.

"Leave him alone, it's cute," Bakura growled, "I declare war on you and your team," he continued dramatically, "I bet none of you got the pterodactyl question!"

"Like any of you got it," Yami scoffed.

"We did actually," Seto smirked, "Sometimes it's good to be a bit of a geek."

"Let the war begin!" Bakura shouted and he ran towards the end of the lawn where the overgrown bushes were, the rest of his team looked at each other before running after him. Yami and his team went to the other end where there was an ornamental garden.

"Okay, important things first," Bakura said as they hid in the bushes, "what are our ranks? I'm obviously in command so I'm the General."

"I want to be a Captain," Seto said, "and second in command."

None of the others objected to this and Ryou was made a Lieutenant and Katsuya a Corporal. Their next job was to pile up as much snow as possible into a barricade (which came up to their knees) at the entrance of the bushes, there was a way out at the back but they were pretty sure the other team knew nothing about it so they could use it as an emergency exit and to get new supplies of snow. The snow they had used for the barricade was soon replaced and they began to make stores of snowballs.

"We need a spy," Ryou suggested as they lay on the ground behind the barricade waiting for the other team to make a move.

"That would be an excellent idea," Bakura agreed as he made a small hole in the wall so they could see if the other team attacking.

"I'm sure there are lots of people who would like to join the war," Seto said, "we just have to recruit them."

"There's a way out of the garden over there," Katsuya pointed behind them, "we could go out and the comeback in through the main gates without being spotted."

"You've thought it out so you go and do it Corporal Jounouchi," Bakura said.

"Aye aye General," Katsuya smirked as he saluted before sneaking off to the end of the garden.

"I wonder where the others are hiding," Ryou thought aloud as he peaked over the top of their small wall and couldn't see anyone, "I think they're behind that rather large hedge." He pointed at the hedge wall that ran right down the garden.

"I'll go and see if we can get behind it without anyone seeing," Seto said getting to his feet and jogging in the opposite direction to the castle. He kept along the small fence that marked out the extent of the garden even though it meant squeaking around and occasionally through bushes. Eventually he reached the large hedge and found a small gap in it to look through. On the other side he saw the other team protecting the path way that lead through the hedge, hiding on either side so they could ambush any attackers. However none were protecting the path that lead around the castle. Seto smirked and headed back to his team.

"We can sneak around the other side of the castle and ambush them," Seto explained, "we should probably go and attack them soon otherwise they'll get bored and realise their back isn't defended at all."

"You mean a kamikaze attack?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah," Seto confirmed, "attack, get pelted with snow and then retreat quickly, pretend we have no plans."

"And if they capture one of us?" Ryou asked.

"I'll protect you Ryou," Bakura kissed his hikari's hair, Seto became very interested in watching the snow fall, not wanting to interrupt the couple's intimate moment.

"Just tell them some utter rubbish," Seto said.

"Yeah, include the pterodactyl if you can," Bakura smirked, "that'll really piss the off."

"Right then, who's coming with me on the kamikaze attack?" Seto asked, "It'll give Katsuya some time to get a spy."

"I'll go," Ryou said, not looking forward to it at all.

The attack went as well as Seto had thought it would. After charging up the path to the gap in the hedge they were both pelted with snowballs and had to beat a quick retreat.

"All done and the only casualty is my pride," Seto said as he returned, rubbing snow off his borrowed coat.

Soon Katsuya returned from the way he'd left followed Johnny, Ben, Mike and Owen, four boys from the other class that he was friends with.

"What took you?" Seto asked.

"You have to go around the garden centre," Katsuya explained.

"Right you two stay with us," Bakura pointed at Johnny and Owen, "we don't need spies any more, I have a better plan so the others go and join them." He continued to explain his plan. Mike and Ben would go and join the other team, convincing them that they wanted to help them win the war. Seto, Katsuya and Owen would sneak around the other side of the castle, they had to get there in fifteen minutes (Katsuya assured them it was possible). After the fifteen minutes were up the group left at the barricade would charge forward, once they were at the hedge the infiltrating group would turn on Yami's team and begin to attack them. As this happened Seto's group would charge at them from behind and attack them into submission.

"How long have we got?" Katsuya asked Seto, they had successfully managed to sneak around the other side of the castle and from the looks of it Mike and Ben had infiltrated the other team.

"A few second...three...two...one."

They heard the screams of the rest of their team as they charged forward. Seto peered around the castle wall and saw their group arrive at the hedge and the infiltrators turning on Yami's team.

"Ok...lets go!" Seto barked.

They ran towards the battle, Katsuya in the lead.

It was over very quickly. It turned out that all it took to get Yami's unconditional surrender was to 'kidnap' Yugi and threaten to throw him in a snow drift.

"Let's build a snowman!" Ryou suggested.

"Good idea, we could call it Myfanwy," Bakura agreed, smirking evilly at Yami.

"You are never going to let me forget that, are you?" Yami sighed.

* * *

Half way through building the snowman Tiffany came outside to tell them what they had guessed as soon as they'd woken up. The trip today was cancelled and that they were free to play in the snow all they liked. After she'd disappeared (followed by a volley of snowballs) Miss Dougan came out with a camera and began to take photos of everyone playing. Once Myfanwy the snowman was complete she got the creators to gather around it and took their picture. She then went to take other photos promising they'd all be on the public drive as soon as they got back to school.

After taking their own photos of their snowman Katsuya and his friends decided to go and eat the sweets they'd horded for breakfast (because they figured they'd been doing so much exercise they'd burnt off all the calories they were about to eat).

"So what should we do?" Honda asked, they had all changed into non-snowy clothes and were sitting in 'Cheviot' huddled around two small fan heaters they'd raided from some empty rooms since their room was so cold the condensation on the windows had frozen overnight and was only just melting.

No one dared say '21' or 'cheat' knowing full well Bakura would string them up from the ceiling if they mentioned it.

"Truth or Dare," Anzu suggested and Seto rolled his eyes, "what?" she demanded.

"Well it's rather cliché," Seto replied.

"Are you scared?" Bakura taunted him.

"Of course not," Seto sounded highly affronted.

"Fine, you can go first then," Bakura said quickly, a smirk growing on his face, "I dare you to snog Jounouchi."

"Snog?" Katsuya looked confused, Seto, however, knew what he meant.

"He means make out," Ryou said, translating for Bakura (wishing US English and UK English were the same).

"Shouldn't I have a choice between truth and dare?" Seto asked.

"Fine, if you want truth, what's -" Bakura started.

"I'll do the dare," Seto interrupted, knowing Bakura would invent some hideous question.

Seto turned to the blonde sitting next to him and saw Katsuya staring at him. He gave him a 'we might as well get it over with look', although not quite managing to hid the joy at getting to kiss Katsuya again. He tilted the blonde's chin up slightly before gently pressing their lips together, after a couple of moments he slipped his tongue into Katsuya's mouth (Bakura would make them do it again if he didn't) and had a small battle for dominance over the kiss before winning. Seto pulled back after a minute, breaking the kiss and observing the cute little pink flush over Katsuya's cheeks.

"So who's next?" Seto asked matter-a-factly, no one said anything, "fine, my go. Bakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to sneak into Ransire's room, steal all of his socks and then hide them around the basement level of the castle."

"Why his socks?" Ryou asked as all the others laughed.

"No idea, just thought it'd be funny," Seto shrugged as Bakura got up to carry out the dare.

Ten minutes later he returned, "Done," he smirked, "I can't see him finding them unless he decides to go digging around in the bottom of the freezer for some reason."

The game carried on, the highlight being Honda being dared to dress up in Anzu's clothes by Yami, which he did very reluctantly.

"Very nice," Bakura sneered as Honda stepped in the door, quickly taking a photo for blackmail purposes. Honda was wearing a pink mini-skirt (which showed off his hairy legs) and a white t-shirt which was far too tight.

"Fuck off," Honda growled, before leaving the room (and everyone it in, who were laughing) to get changed again.

Once he got back they were growing bored of truth or dare but had refused point blank to play 'who was the last person you snogged?'

"Lunch time!" They heard someone walking around the corridors yelling.

"Let's go," Yami sighed; they'd decided they'd go down and show their faces to see if there was anything going on that afternoon (but also to see what they were serving).

Once down in the dining room they were given a choice of sandwiches sandwich made out of very dry white bread filled with either a thin slice of ham or really nasty tuna, both with slices of cucumber so thin they were practically invisible.

"Why cucumber? I mean _why_? It's the food of the devil," Seto muttered as he pealed apart his ham sandwich and plucked out all of the green vegetable.

"But it doesn't taste of much," Katsuya laughed, taking the transparent slices from Seto, "I really can't see why you hate it so much."

"I don't _hate _it, I despise and loath it," Seto grumbled ignoring the snickering from the other members of the group, "It's far too watery, I hate the way the skin feels against my teeth, the aftertaste is disgusting and it smells awful," he ranted.

"It tastes much better than this tuna," Honda muttered, "They've mixed it with the cheapest mayonnaise they could find."

Bakura was also investigating the contents of his ham sandwich, "I can see light through this," he said holding up the slice of ham.

"I can see everything through this," Katsuya joined in, holding up the cucumber.

"Why couldn't they use tomato? It tastes much nicer and looks better as well," Seto was still moaning about cucumber.

* * *

**long live Myfanwy! Yes it has been snowed in the UK in march before... and july (in the 60's or something XD)... yeah. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry about the shortness.**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, this chapter is shorter than the previous one but I honetly couldn't think of anything to add in, the next one may be longer (I hope). I'm sorry about the lateness and shortness of these chapters, uni has been stealing my inspiration... (probably XD)**

**Oh, i've finally uploaded those pictures i said i was going to upload, you can find them here http: // s789 dot photobucket dot com / albums / yy172 / Solos_Orca/ just remove the spaces and replace the 'dot' with '.'...yeah, the usual. there may be more added at a later date but i'll say so on new chapters if there are.**

**e^x means 'e to the power x' since i can't do superscript XD.**

**so yeah, enjoy the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

The next morning dawned cloudy and cold. Some of the snow had melted and the rest had turned into a grey slush.

_It looks so depressing,_ Seto thought as he looked out of the window. Sighing he looked back at the bed to see a far less depressing sight, in fact it lifted his mood considerably. Lying on his back next to him, fast asleep (and oblivious to how utterly adorable he was looking) was Katsuya. His lips were slightly parted, making little noises as he breathed, which, had it been anyone else, would have annoyed Seto to no end. But it was Katsuya, it was forgivable and very endearing. Seto reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from the blonde's face, he gave a little moaned and tried to lean into Seto's touch.

So damn cute.

Seto looked at his watch and saw it was seven, a respectable time to get up...or he could snuggle up to Katsuya and pretend he was still asleep. The second option defiantly sounded the most appealing.

He lay down again, wrapped his arms around his...well... pretend boyfriend and pulled him close so that his head was pressed against Seto's chest.

"I love you," Seto whispered, running his fingers through Katsuya's golden locks. He'd always thought that his hair would be coarse but it was surprisingly soft and well looked after. _He does look better with it off his face,_ Seto thought, _maybe I could persuade him._

Katsuya stirred against him and Seto quickly pretended to be asleep.

"Seto?" Katsuya asked drowsily.

_God he's so cute, I wish I would wake up to that every morning,_ Seto thought but pretended to be asleep.

"Good, you're asleep, I can stay like this for a bit longer," Katsuya whispered before yawning. Seto felt the blonde shuffle up so, he guessed, their faces were at the same level, "please stay asleep," Katsuya muttered the silent prayer under his breath before touching his lips against Seto's and pulling away as quickly as he'd put them there. Seto deliberately didn't react; maybe the puppy would get a bit braver.

He did get a bit braver and this time actually kissed Seto instead of just brushing their lips together. Again it was over quickly so he didn't wake the brunette up. Seto just wished that he hadn't been pretending to be asleep and could kiss back. He decided to stay asleep and stick to his plan of having Katsuya confess to him first, but that didn't mean he couldn't give his pup some hope.

"Mmmm, Katsuya," he moaned as if he was having a very nice dream about the other boy. His efforts earned him a small 'meep' from a clearly embarrassed blonde but he also felt Katsuya's slightly chapped slips against his again.

* * *

A couple of hours later Seto found himself sitting outside on a cold bench (he had scrubbed the snow off before sitting down). After breakfast they had all been herded into the long gallery by Tiffany and Mike to be told about the survival camp.

The looks of horror on everyone's faces when they were told they were going to be camping would have been priceless if Seto hadn't been equally horrified and therefore not looking at the others faces.

They were to be split into groups and each group was going to be dumped in a random place near the campsite and had to use a map to find their way. Seto had to concede that the idea wasn't so bad had it been the middle of summer _not_ mid-March in the snow.

Once they'd been told what they were doing they'd all been given a fairly large rucksack and told to pack the things they thought they would need. It was then that Seto realised he hadn't really packed anything really suitable for the activity.

In the end he'd packed a couple of jumpers (neither were that thick but they'd do), his pyjamas, a hat, some gloves, a hoodie (he was sure he didn't own and hadn't packed but it was at the bottom of his suitcase), and a couple of shirts he didn't mind being destroyed.

They were also being supplied with walking boots, waterproof coat and lunch. A large proportion of the year group were currently getting their boots. Trying to find a half decent pair in their size and then finding out they didn't _quite_ fit and having to get the size up.

Seto's boots were currently crushing his little toe on his right foot, but he couldn't find any other pairs. The waterproof coat he was wearing was like a shapeless sack and he was sure he'd never looked this un-sexy in his life.

"Hiya," Katsuya came to sit next to him, "how are your boots?"

"Crushing my toes, but otherwise fine," Seto explained, giving him a small smile.

"Mine are fine, bit big, but okay," Katsuya said.

Soon, everyone was kitted out and they were split into groups. Seto almost cheered when he was put with Katsuya and Ryou, but he didn't, it wasn't his style. Each group was then given a pair of binoculars and a list of flora and fauna they may see and how to identify them, next to each name was a small box they had to tick. They were the shepherded onto the bus that would take them into the Cheviot Hills.

Seto and his group were dropped off next to a field and given a map with where they would be camping and their final destination marked on, and a compass. The load they had to carry was increased when they were given three sleeping bags and a tent as well.

"Well this is going to be fun," Ryou muttered sarcastically as they divided up the tent between the three of them.

"The words camping and fun do not go in a sentence together without the word 'not' somewhere between them," Seto said as he pulled the rucksack on his back and winced at the pain in his barely recovered ankle at the extra weight.

Katsuya laughed, "Well it won't be fun if you don't have a positive attitude."

"You know I always feel the need to punch people who say that," Seto smirked, Katsuya looked fearful, not wanting to get punched. Seto laughed and ruffled the blonde's hair.

They all gathered around the map, and after a few minutes arguing about where they were planned their route to the little purple dot that indicated where they would be camping.

"Do you reckon we could just tick some random boxes?" Seto asked indicating the flora and fauna list as they set off across a field full of sheep.

"Where's the fun in that?" Katsuya asked, "It'll give us something to do."

"Fine," Seto sighed, "Well we can tick off grass."

"I doubt that's on the list," Ryou laughed but checked anyway, it wasn't.

"How about sheep?" Katsuya suggested, "I can see plenty of them."

"Again, no," Ryou replied, "If we get to a forest we'll need to identify all the trees we see though."

"Are there any cool things like eagles?" Katsuya asked.

"No, there are buzzards though, they look like small eagles," Ryou replied after checking the list.

They continued walked, occasionally pointing out things, identifying them and ticking them off if they were on the list. Soon the field turned into a moor and they were trying to find a path through the heather.

"This is hard," Katsuya said as they reached the top of the hill after battling through the heather which was much deeper than it looked, "are you sure this is the right way?"

Seto took out the map, "this is the quickest way to where we're camping," he said. They all gathered around the map and began to argue over whether they should go the quickest route or the easiest (which involved going around hills instead of over them).

They decided on the same route as the one they'd decided before setting out making the discussion pointless. The walk was mostly in silence, all of them lost in their own thoughts.

Katsuya was busy trying to work out what Seto thought of him and if he was in love with him. Why had he moaned his name that morning? What had he been dreaming of? The idea of Seto having erotic dreams about him made Katsuya blush and he looked determinedly at the path below his feet until he was no longer red. He tried to work out what the brunette could have been dreaming of other than erotic things. He stopped after thinking that maybe he had been giving Seto a back rub and decided he was being stupid; he was never going to know what he'd been dreaming of. Hell he may of just been pretending to be asleep and was actually moaning because of Katsuya's kissing. The blonde decided that this was probably not a possibility and that just thinking about it would just be getting his hopes up.

_Face it Katsuya, the closest thing you're goin' to get to bein' in a relationship with Seto is this fake one we're in at the moment,_ he thought, _and once that's over all we're gonna be is friends._

He was still worrying when he walked right into Seto, who had, obviously, stopped in front of him.

"Watch it," Seto snapped as he just managed to prevent himself falling into the stream in front of them.

"Sorry," Katsuya muttered.

"It's okay; just keep your head up, okay?" Seto said both forgiving him and telling him to cheer up.

"How are we going to get across this?" Ryou asked, "I think it's too far to jump."

Seto gauged the distance and realised that there was no way he would get across, he was terrible at long jump. "Maybe they'll be a bridge further along."

"Which way?" Ryou asked, he pointed left, "that way will get us closer to where we're camping."

"Let's go that way then," Katsuya agreed, "I'm sure we'll find a bridge or an easier place to cross further along."

The first bridge they found could be best described as a couple of planks of wood over a rather deep bit of the river.

"Shall we try it?" Ryou asked, looking rather nervous.

"After you," Seto replied.

They all looked at each other, feeling a bit like those zebra and wildebeest that you say on nature documentaries all standing on the edge of a crocodile infested river waiting for someone else to cross first.

"I'll go," Ryou said and stepped into the 'bridge', it creaked but took his weight as he slowly shuffled along the planks. It bent slightly but allowed him to cross without breaking.

Seto was next to cross and again was successful.

Unfortunately Katsuya wasn't so lucky. In the middle of the planks of wood he lost his balance and fell into the stream.

"Fuck," He shouted as he hit the freezing water, he quickly half swam half waded to the other bank where he was helped out of the water by Seto and Ryou.

"Are you okay?" They both asked, Katsuya just nodded as he shivered. There was quite a cold wind blowing which was chilling him to his bones.

"We need to get you out of these clothes," Ryou said, helping him strip off his soaking clothes. Seto pulled out a towel and his spare set of clothes since Ryou's would be too small. He knew his would be too big but Katsuya's would probably be soaking.

Soon Katsuya was still cold but dry and dressed in Seto's jeans, shirt and hoodie. They'd pulled out all the stuff from his rucksack to see if there was anything dry left. There wasn't, but luckily he was carrying the tent poles and pegs, but his sleeping bag was practically dripping. The bag was then hurriedly re-packed since there was nothing else they would do.

"Don't worry about it," Ryou said when Katsuya began to apologise, "We'll sort something out."

"Let's get moving," Seto said, "it'll get you warm again."

The mood was quite sombre as they walked, as though they were all wondering if Katsuya was going to die. Katsuya decided some jokes would lighten the mood, "Did you hear about the magical tractor?" he asked suddenly causing Seto and Ryou to give him 'what the fuck?' looks, "It's a joke," he told them.

"Okay, go ahead then," Seto said, looking amused.

"It turned into a field," Katsuya said the punch line. There were a couple of moments of silence before Ryou burst into giggles as he got it.

Seto smirked, "that was bad," he said.

"I have worse," Katsuya grinned, "What's yellow and highly dangerous?"

"Shark infested custard," Ryou said before laughing again, "I told you that one."

"Why would the custard be shark infested?" Seto asked.

"It's a joke," Katsuya replied as if explaining it to a five year old, "it's not meant to make sense."

"I could tell you some really bad maths ones," Seto said.

"Go on then, you may have to explain them though," Katsuya told him.

"Okay, cos x, sin x and e^x go to a party. Cos x and sin x are having a really good time but e^x is just sitting in a corner by itself, so cos x and sin x come over and say 'e^x you have in integrate more' and e^x replied 'but it won't make any difference!'."

Ryou got the joke after a few seconds but Katsuya just looked confused, so Seto took pity on him, "e^x integrates to give e^x."

"Oh," Katsuya said, "my turn, what's orange and comes out of the ground at 60mph?"

"Dunno," Seto and Ryou said.

"A carrot on a motorbike." This was met by equal amounts of laughing and incredulous 'what?'s.

"My go," Ryou said, "how do you know if an elephant's been in your fridge?"

"A broken fridge?" Seto guessed.

"Nope, footprints in the butter," Ryou said before laughing at his own joke, "One of my favourite jokes is, an Englishman, a Scotsman, and an Irishman are all builders working on a bridge. The Englishman opens his lunch-box and says, "If I get one more tuna sandwich, I'm going to jump off this bridge." The Scotsman opens his lunch box and says, "If I get one more ham sandwich, I'm going to jump off this bridge." The Irishman then says, "If I get one more egg sandwich, I'm going to jump off this bridge." The next day, all three get the same lunch, all three jump off the bridge, and all three die. At their funeral, the Englishman's wife says, "If only I'd known he didn't like tuna." The Scotsman's wife says, "If only I'd known he didn't like ham." The Irishman's wife says, "I don't understand it. He made his own sandwiches."."

They continued to tell jokes as they walked, some worse than others. At about midday they stopped for lunch, sitting behind a rock to protect them from the wind after they'd cleaned the slushy now away from the ground.

Katsuya was warming up nicely but was wondering where he was going to sleep that night since his sleeping bag was soaking.

He didn't voice this question till they had reached their 'campsite', an area of flat land on top of a hill which gave them a nice view but was exposed to the wind, at about 4PM.

"We'll work something out," Ryou had smiled as they put up the brown tent behind a wall to try and protect them a bit from the wind.

"At least it isn't raining anymore," Seto said, "it makes putting this thing up easier."

Soon the inner tent was up followed by the outer tent on top; after the last peg was bashed into the ground they all crawled inside out of the wind.

"Do you reckon someone's gonna come and check on us?" Katsuya asked and the others shrugged.

"We're all going to be spread all over the countryside so I can't see them trekking around to each of us," Seto said, "but then again I can't see them just assuming everyone's okay, this must of been a nightmare to get through health and safety, and I doubt it would've been allowed if we were just left to our own defences all night."

Seto was proved wrong half an hour later when a quad bike pulled up next to their tent and they all looked out to see Mike.

"I've just come to check you're all okay," he said in a rather patronising tone.

"We're fine," Seto said.

Mike then went on to give them a small stove, some fuel, a large container of water, a kettle and some pans and a box full of tea, instant coffee and some boil in the bag meals. After a quick safety talk (i.e. don't use the stove in the tent) he left.

"Shall I put the kettle on?" Ryou asked and the others nodded.

After a while they managed to get the stove to work and the kettle was soon whistling happing.

"What does everyone want?" Ryou asked as he got out the mugs.

"Tea," Seto said, "I really hate instant coffee."

Katsuya agreed with Seto (but he hated coffee all together) and soon they were all sitting on the floor in the tent, sipping their tea which they had black since there was no milk.

They continued to chat until they got hungry and decided to try the boil in the bag food.

"So what have we got?" Katsuya asked.

"Sausage and mash, chicken casserole and meatballs and pasta," Seto read the labels on each bag, "who wants what?"

"How about we boil them up and then have a lucky dip," Ryou suggested.

"Why not?" Katsuya shrugged, "sounds interesting."

Once the food was cooked they all grabbed a bag at random and opened it.

"I have the sausage one," Seto said.

Ryou had a quick look at the side of his, "Chicken casserole."

"That leaves me with whatever the other one was," Katsuya said digging in to his meal.

"Well, it's better than the Ford castle food," Seto said after a few bites.

"Yeah, but that's like saying being shot's better than being stabbed," Ryou said, "although this casserole is quite nice."

* * *

They decided to try and get some sleep around 9 O'clock since they all doubted they'd actually sleep. The wind was rattling the tent walls and it had begun to rain again so they were surrounded by noise. Katsuya was sharing Seto's sleeping bag. It would have made more sense for him to share with Ryou since there would be more room, but the British teenager was carrying out operation... okay he couldn't remember the operation name, but that didn't matter.

"Is anyone else asleep?" Katsuya asked, Ryou looked at his watch, it was just after midnight.

"No," Ryou answered sleepily.

"Me neither," Seto said.

"We could play a game," Katsuya suggested.

"I would say 'Mornington Crescent' but I have no idea how to play it," Ryou replied before yawning, "and we can't play 'Swanee Kazoo' because we don't have a swanee whistle or a kazoo."

"Anyone bring any cards?" Katsuya asked.

"No and even if I did I'm not getting up to play," Seto muttered.

They were silent for a while, listening to the wind howling and rain pelting the tent.

"How do you make a swiss role?" Seto suddenly asked.

"Dunno," Ryou muttered sleepily.

"Push him down a hill," Seto said and the other two groaned. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Not sure when the next chapter will come along, probably when inspiration hits me XD.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ha-ha I return with a sparkly new chapter! Sorry it's late, I've had a combination of exams (bleh), writer's block (double bleh), terminal lazyness and have been distracted by a compination of old episodes of have i got news for you, QI, never mind the buzzcocks and a new fic I'm planning. **

**enjoy!**

**Chapter 17**

Katsuya was sure he'd just heard something. The other two had fallen asleep leaving him to lie awake trying to relax enough to drift off.

There it was _again_.

It was like a hissing scream, like some monster would make. Except there weren't monsters here. Right?

He mentally hit himself for being so stupid, although after seeing that ghost he couldn't be so sure.

_Oh what the hell,_ he thought, slowly sliding out of the sleeping bag he was sharing Seto and trying not to wake the older teen up. He quickly pulled on his walking boots, Seto's hoodie and a pair of gloves before slipping out of the tent into the night.

It wasn't as windy as the rattling walls of the tent would have him believe. There was a full moon so he could pretty much see the ground in front of him. Katsuya walked away from the tent so he wouldn't be distracted by the walls shaking and stood stock still, listening for the noise.

The hissing shriek was coming from his left, around the hill they were camping on. Slowly he walked towards it, wishing he'd bought something to use a weapon in case it was a monster.

Eventually, after much silent sneaking, he reached a wire fence. Katsuya was debating whether to climb over it when something caught his eye further down the fence.

Illuminated by the moon light was a bird that seemed to glow white in the velvety silver moonlight. The bird twisted its heart-shaped head to look directly at Katsuya with jet black eyes. It was some form of owl, the blonde realised, he didn't know much about birds so he had no idea what species but he made a mental note to look it up.

The beauty of the owl was tainted slightly by the small, and most defiantly dead, mammal at its feet, clenched in it's dagger-like talons.

A second passed, although Katsuya would have sworn it was longer, and the owl spread its wings and swooped (as far as Katsuya could tell) silently further down the hill, taking it's kill with it.

Katsuya just stood there, trying to imprint the past few seconds into his memory so he would never forget it.

"That was amazing," Katsuya said to himself, he was pretty sure it had been the owl that had been making the noises but he still listened to see if he could hear any more.

When he was sure all he'd be able to hear was the wind he stopped, wondering what to do now. He could go back to the tent and try and sleep but he knew that wouldn't happen. The blonde looked around him to see if there was anything he could go and look at, then he saw them.

He had no idea why he hadn't seen them before, there were millions of them, all glittering down at him.

The stars.

Katsuya was sure he'd _never_ seen this many in his life. Living in the city had the disadvantage of light pollution leaving the skies devoid of all but the brightest of stars.

But here there were millions of them, each one like a small diamond in velvet blackness of the night sky. No, not a diamond, more like a white hot spark the just kept of shining. There was a thick band of stars running over his head and across the rest of the sky, so closely packed the sky seemed light grey. Katsuya made another mental note to look up what it was, or ask Seto, he was sure the brunette would know.

The blonde kept gazing up at them until his neck got sore. Rubbing it he went to find somewhere to lie down and look up.

After a few minutes searching he found a flat rock which was cold and uncomfortable but was better than nothing. Katsuya had never learnt the names or shapes of any constellations, but that didn't matter, he could make them up himself. His favourite invention was 'the wobbly saucepan', a sort of rectangle with four stars that made a rather wobbly handle.

It was kinda humbling lying under the stars, realising that you were insignificant in terms of the universe. That you're problems were pretty meaningless in the grand scheme of things.

And that was when Katsuya made up his mind to do something about his attraction to Seto. There was no point in waiting for the CEO to admit anything, he was pretty damn stubborn, and if he didn't have the same feelings for Katsuya well...he'd get over it. Hell, they were now quite good friends, Katsuya wouldn't mind if it stayed that way forever, as long as he could get this weight off his chest.

_I'll get him alone tomorrow and tell him,_ Katsuya resolved before realising that 'tomorrow' was probably 'today', _and then it'll all be up to him._

He wasn't too happy with leaving it up to Seto, since he did have a history of teasing him, but at least he could find out if the brunette felt the same way, or whether they were just going to stay friends.

With that thought he returned to the tent, crept back into the sleeping bag with Seto and finally fell asleep.

* * *

The sun rose at about six, but the tent was filled with the dull dawn light for roughly an hour before causing the three teens inside to slowly awaken.

"Is it morning already?" Seto moaned, "I need at least a day's more sleep."

"Aww is little Seto tired," Katsuya teased as though he was talking to a baby.

"Very," Seto replied, burying his head in his pillow and trying to get to sleep, but he was too awake to fall asleep again.

"Ryou, you awake?" Katsuya asked the other teen who just groaned sleepily in reply. "I'll take it as a yes." He tried to sit up but Seto was still lying down which stopped him. He slumped back on the pillow he was sharing with Seto, blushing slightly when he realised how close their heads were. It was hardly romantic though with Seto's head buried in the pillow, his chestnut hair sticking up in bizarre angles.

Katsuya's stomach then growled, protesting at not being fed since the previous night.

"The black hole that is Katsuya's stomach is angry," Seto's muffled voice came from the pillow.

"You should feed it Jounouchi," Ryou said, stifling a yawn, "whilst you're at it could you get me a cup of tea?"

"I'll have some too," Seto said.

"Treat me like your slave why don't you," Katsuya muttered but got up anyway to make the drinks.

* * *

"What have we got for breakfast?" Seto asked when he emerged from the tent ten minutes later. He was dressed in his black jeans and a blue shirt and his hair was still a complete mess.

"Cereal I think," Katsuya replied looking in the box of food and pulling out a variety pack of cereal that had been ignored the previous night, "Don't know if we'll have enough milk though."

"We'll just divide the remaining milk equally after the teas have been made," Seto shrugged and came to sit next to the blonde.

They both sat in silence watching the stove heating the kettle. Katsuya was trying to work up enough courage to tell Seto that he loved him. Last night's confidence seemed so far away. Now he was sitting here with butterflies in his stomach and heart pounding in his ears just telling him seemed far too hard.

"I think we should have had a camp fire," Seto said he was gazing unfocusedly at the kettle, "then we could poke it or something."

Katsuya just laughed at this statement, it was just so random. "Do you like fires?"

"They're lovely in the winter, especially curling up next to one with a good book," Seto replied as the kettle began to whistle.

"Is that the kettle I hear?" Ryou asked as he came out of the tent.

"Yup," Katsuya replied as he began to pour the water over the teabags in the three mugs he'd set out.

"Where do we have to go today?" Ryou asked as he took his mug and poured out some cereal into a bowl.

Seto took out the map and showed the British teen where they would be walking to. "The sooner we set off the sooner we can get there and get back to the castle."

"And sleep," Katsuya added.

"Did either of you sleep last night?" Seto asked, stifling a yawn.

"A bit," Ryou replied, "dunno when I fell asleep but I think I got a few hours."

"Same, what about you pup?" Seto turned to Katsuya who blushed slightly at the nickname.

"About the same," Katsuya replied, "I went for a walk for a bit then managed to get to sleep."

After breakfast they packed away the tent and all their belongings into their backpacks, making sure that they all had roughly equal loads to carry.

"I hate these boots!" Seto snapped irritably as they rubbed against his already sore heels, "I'm going to have blisters." They'd been walking for the best part of an hour now and the back of Seto's heels were hurting every time he put his foot down and his boots rubbed against his skin.

"I can't wait to get mine off," Katsuya said, "I'm just thinking of my bed."

"Same," Ryou agreed before blushing, "I-I mean my bed, not yours," he stuttered looking totally embarrassed.

"We guessed," Seto laughed.

"But you can sleep with us if you want Ryou," Katsuya teased, putting an arm around Ryou's shoulders and causing him to turn bright red.

"Hey! Get your hands off my Ryou!" A shout came from behind them; they turned round and saw the rest of their friends (minus Anzu and Honda who were in other groups) coming up the hill behind them.

"You idiot, we were supposed to sneak up and scare them," Yami yelled at Bakura.

"Why are you blaming me? You should be yelling at Blondie over there," Bakura growled.

"Oh excellent, the clowns have arrived," Seto muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"Mine," Bakura pulled Ryou close and kissed him. Seto felt a pang of jealousy, not because he wanted either Ryou or Bakura, but because they could kiss in public without having thousands of reporters badgering him about his relationship.

"Bakura," Ryou whined as the tomb robber let him go, "he was just messing around, you didn't need to get jealous."

"Where were you lot last night?" Yugi asked as Ryou and Bakura bickered in the background.

"On top of a very windy hill," Seto replied, "you?"

"In a valley which was basically a wind tunnel," Yugi explained, "Didn't sleep at all."

Any further discussion of their amount of sleep was halted by Bakura jumping in, "How many of these things have you seen?" he demanded brandishing the checklist of flora and fauna at them.

"Urm...some," Katsuya replied, a bit taken aback.

"I bet we have more," Bakura said.

"That's because you just guessed what everything was so you could tick them off," Yami said, rolling his eyes.

"I did not," Bakura said, sounding offended.

"You identified a cow as a buzzard!"

"It was far away!" Bakura defended his identification, "it _could_ have been a buzzard."

"And then we walked past it and it was most defiantly a cow," Yami told him.

"Oh well, as long as we win," the tomb robber shrugged.

"Was it a competition?" Katsuya whispered to Seto who smiled and shook his head, "he's gonna be disappointed," he grinned.

* * *

Bakura was very disappointed when they reached the buses and was told that it hadn't been a competition. On the ride home they went through Bakura's list and Yami explained what everything had actually been.

"I'm so glad I'm out of those stupid boots," Seto sighed as he flumped back on the bed before pulling off his socks and inspecting his feet.

Katsuya nodded in agreement, he was draping his wet clothes over the radiator and looking forward to curling up in the bed and having a nap.

"Yippee, blisters," Seto muttered sarcastically, mostly to himself, "they're worse than having my limp."

"How is your ankle?" Katsuya asked, Seto hadn't been limping so he'd forgotten all about it.

"Much better but it hurts if I twist it the wrong way," Seto replied pulling some bandages out of his suitcase and covering his blisters, hissing in pain when he pressed a bit too hard.

"That's good," Katsuya said before getting under the duvet and curling up, "Are you goin' to sleep?"

"I think I might just lie here for a bit then go and read," Seto replied, getting up to close the curtain for the blonde.

"Ta," Katsuya's voice was a bit muffled by the duvet, only from his nose to the top of his head were visible, the rest hidden.

Seto lay on top of the duvet not feeling sleepy now he was actually settling down to sleep. He wasn't very good at sleeping during the day unless he was so exhausted he just collapsed (usually on his desk or keyboard).

He looked over at Katsuya but only saw a messy pile of blonde hair and had to resist the urge to stroke it, but then again Katsuya had kissed him yesterday morning, he could just call him out on that if he asked what he was doing.

Gently he brushed the back of his hand over the golden locks. Then he got up grabbed one of the books and went downstairs. It was full of people chatting and when Seto saw some of his fangirls beckoning to him an evil plan appeared in his head, well, not evil exactly, just to tell them he _was not interested_.

He gave them a small grin and walked over; by the looks of their faces they couldn't actually believe their luck.

"Hi Kaiba," All three of them said in unison as he sat with them.

"Hello," Seto said, deciding, for once, to be polite.

"Did you have fun on the survival camp?" One of the fangirls, with curly blonde hair and brown eyes that looked slightly too big for her head, asked.

"It was okay," Seto shrugged, the fangirls all began to clamour about what they did on the camp, each one of them had exactly the same opinion of the trip that he had.

He opened his book and began to read whilst the girls wittered on about something irrelevant, maybe this had been a bad idea after all.

"What's that about?" The fangirl with short black hair asked.

Seto looked at the cover of the book (he hadn't been paying attention to which book he'd picked up till then), it was called 'Hogfather.' "Basically the Hogfather, who is the discworld's version of Santa, goes missing and Death takes over."

"Death?" The fangirls sounded uncertain.

"Yeah, you know, the skeleton dressed in black carrying a scythe," Seto explained, making sure he sounded patronising.

"Oh," The final fangirl who had straight blonde hair didn't sound convinced, "is it good?" she asked uncertainly.

"It's very funny," Seto said, paying more attention to the book than the fangirls.

For the next few minutes the fangirls continued to let Seto read as they started to talk about their favourite TV show that Seto had neither heard of nor cared about.

"Kaiba, what's your favourite TV show?" curly blonde fangirl asked giggling stupidly.

Seto thought for a moment, "QI's quite interesting," Seto smirked but the girls didn't get the joke, "I basically like anything satirical. Oh, and Torchwood's fun to curl up in front of and go 'aww' over Ianto and yell at Gwen when she gets annoying, which is all of the time."

"So you got that question right in the quiz?" Black haired fangirl asked.

"Definitely, but then again my group did come joint first so we got a lot of the other questions right as well."

"I bet you answered all the questions," curly blonde fangirl simpered.

"No, Katsuya got quite a few of them," Seto said laughing like a maniac inside his head at the look of horror on the fangirls' faces when he used Katsuya's first name. He made sure he had a lovesick look on his face when he continued, "he's actually really clever."

"So..." straight blonde fangirl tried to phrase her question in a delicate way, "you're...urm...gay?"

_Well done,_ Seto thought, "yup."

That simple answer brought tears to the face of black haired fangirl and anger to curly haired fangirl but straight haired fangirl just said, "Good luck with Jounouchi."

"Traitor!" Curly haired fangirl turned on her blonde friend and Seto decided it was a good idea to make his escape now. He knew that they'd probably all go into denial about his sexuality, except maybe straight blonde fangirl but she didn't really seem like the type to go running to the press. But then again did it really matter if the press found out? There were plenty of very successful homosexuals and it wasn't as if Seto hated his sexuality. Mokuba had accepted it and that was really all that mattered. Well...except for Katsuya. But he'd taken it well and didn't seem to be averse to kissing him.

On the stairs back up to his room he bumped (not literally) into Katsuya coming the opposite way.

"I thought you were sleeping," Seto said, looking up at Katsuya who was a few steps above him.

"I couldn't get to sleep," Katsuya replied, blushing slightly and not saying 'and I thought you might be lonely.'

"I supposed the others are asleep as well," Seto took a few steps until he was on the step directly below Katsuya's. They were now almost at eye level, Katsuya was a couple of centimetres taller though.

"I think so," the blonde confirmed, "I was thinking-"

"Careful," Seto teased, "you might hurt something."

"Shut up," Katsuya swatted him playfully, "There are some computers downstairs, we could see if any of them are working so you could check your emails and we could mess around on YouTube or something."

"That sounds fun," Seto agreed, "Has your brain recovered from the thinking or do you need to sit down for a bit?" he grinned before getting out of range of Katsuya's hand as he tried to hit him again.

"Sometimes I hate you," Katsuya snapped but his eyes were sparkling with joy as the pair continued to tease each other as they went down to the lower floor.

"So where are these computers?" Seto asked.

"This way," Katsuya grabbed Seto's hand and pulled him along.

"Using your tracking skills?" Seto smirked and the laughed as Katsuya gently punched his arm.

"You're mean."

"I know, you love it though."

"If I didn't I'd have killed you by now," Katsuya grumbled, "here we are."

They arrived at the long desk with 4 very old computers. Seto sighed; these were going to be so slow. He walked along the line switching them all on to see which one would get to the login screen first.

"That one doesn't have a keyboard," Katsuya pointed to the one nearest to him.

"Well if it wins the race I'll steal a new keyboard for it," Seto told him, "now, which one do you think will win?"

"That one," Katsuya pointed at the third computer along.

"Why?" Seto looked at it, it was displaying an error message and Seto couldn't be bothered to see what was wrong with it, "It's broken." He switched it off at the plug.

"I just picked one at random," Katsuya shrugged pulling out a chair, sitting in it and the twirling around, "I love these seats."

"I have a big leather one in my office," Seto told him.

"Do you zoom around on it when you're bored?" Katsuya asked using his foot to push him off and he zoomed down the corridor the twirled 180 degrees before pushing off and returning to where he had set off from.

"Only when I'm really _really_ bored," Seto replied pulling up a seat at the first computer to reach the log in screen. The username and password ('students' and 'password') were on a print out stuck to the wall, he quickly typed them in and hit 'enter' then the waiting game began again.

Katsuya was giggling, probably at the thought of Seto sliding around on his chair, "Do you ever have the back facin' the door and then spin around when someone comes in and say 'I've been expecting you'?"

"No," Seto said simply, "I did once do the spinning bit once without realising it and Mokuba made fun of me," Seto smiled at the memory, it had been quite funny.

Katsuya grinned, laughing at the thought of it, "I thought we were gonna kill each other when I first found out we were sharing a room," he admitted.

"So did I," Seto agreed, "This computer's gonna take ages, want a race?"

"Okay, how about who can get the furthest down the corridor?"

"That's more a competition than a race but it sounds good."

"Get you and your technicalities," Katsuya smirked as they lined up.

They zoomed up and down the corridor, Seto won a few more times than Katsuya but neither were keeping score and were more interested in trying to sabotage the other by grabbing hold of them and trying to push them backwards but ended up sabotaging themselves as well.

"The computer's ready," Katsuya said, panting from exhaustion and laughing too much.

"I'm going to ignore my compulsion to check my emails, they'll just make me angry," Seto rolled his chair over to the computer and was joined by Katsuya.

They spent a good couple of hours showing each other random videos on YouTube and spent a lot of time laughing so loudly that they were surprised that no one came down to see if a couple of hyenas had appeared (when Katsuya had suggested that they'd almost fallen on the floor laughing).

"I haven't laughed like this for a long time," Seto admitted as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"You should laugh more," Katsuya said, "it's supposed to be good for you."

"So is owning a dog," Seto said and Katsuya groaned knowing exactly where this was going to go, "you're much less likely to get a heart attack and if you do you're more likely to survive it. So you are going to help me live a long and happy life."

"Who says I'm not a disruptive dog who makes your life hell?" Katsuya muttered.

"Because I'm a nice master who looks after puppies if they're good," Seto replied reaching over and ruffling Katsuya's hair.

"And punish them when they're bad?"

"Yep."

Katsuya blushed at the implications of this, trying to purge his mind of images of Seto 'punishing' him.

Seto just laughed when he saw this, "Are the images any good?" he asked, smirking.

"No, now shut up!" The blonde huffed as he turned back to the computer.

"Can I check my emails?" Seto asked after a few minutes, "I have given into my compulsion."

"Go ahead," Katsuya slid over to the side so Seto could get to the keyboard. As always he was impressed by how quickly Seto could type since he was into his email account within half a minute. "That's a lot of emails." He commented as he saw the '78 unread emails'.

"Most of them will be junk," Seto said as he started to sort through them. Most were either deleted or just read, occasionally Seto would reply to them. Katsuya tried not to read them, not wanting to invade Seto's privacy, but the temptation was too much. However when he did try and read them very little made sense so he just sat back and watched Seto who was staring at the screen, eyes flashing back and forth with a small frown on his face that Katsuya had sworn was permanent a month ago.

Suddenly Seto's frown grew and he looked very worried. Katsuya looked at the email and saw it was from Mokuba.

_Hi Seto,_

_How's England? I hope your well. I'm not. I've been sick in bed for the past few days. I was banned from the computer so I couldn't email you as soon as I got sick but I'm hoping that you're having too much fun to check your emails so I won't be mad if I don't get a reply. I'm feeling a bit better today, I don't feel like I'm dying which can only be a good thing. When you get back I'll tell you all about my symptoms (the doctor thinks it was swine flu which is kinda awesome) and complain endlessly about being sick XD. _

_Can't wait to see you on Sunday and hear all your stories,_

_Your lovely (and ill) little brother,_

_Mokuba._

Seto finished reading the email long before Katsuya and dug about in his pocket for his phone, cursing when he found he had no signal (although he's doubted he'd have any in the first place).

"If you go and ask one of the teachers I'm sure they'll let you use a landline," Katsuya told him, as a big brother he knew what Seto would be going through.

"You're right," Seto said, getting up, "I won't be long I just want to make sure he is okay."

"I understand," Katsuya smiled at him, "I'll wait here for you."

Seto returned fifteen minutes later looking a lot less worried, "he's well enough to rant at me for worrying so much about him," he explained.

"That's good."

"Yeah," Seto agreed, "he's actually happy it was swine flu so he can saw he survived it."

"I'd rather have bird flu than swine flu," Katsuya said.

Seto gave him a confused look, "why?"

"Bird flu's tweetable," Katsuya said before bursting into giggles.

Seto rolled his eyes but gave a small chuckle, "You'll have to tell Mokie that one."

"I will, and then tell him to bug you with it constantly." Katsuya squeaked as Seto poked him in the side.

"Aww, my cute squeaky puppy," Seto teased.

"I don't squeak!"

Seto poked him in the side again, "yes you do," he said when Katsuya squeaked again.

"Shut up!"

* * *

They were joined by the rest of their friends at dinner, all of whom had had a good few hours sleep. That evening they were eating very dry chicken nuggets with sloppy mash potato and watery cabbage.

"This is disgusting," Bakura said as he looked at the meal in front of him.

"I refuse to eat the chicken nuggets," Ryou said, "the chicken was probably kept in a tiny cage or a completely dark barn for its whole life. I'm not going to put it near my mouth till I'm shown absolute proof that I'm wrong."

"I'm going to join you in your boycott," Seto decided, "simply because I have food upstairs I'd much rather eat."

The others agreed as well and they slipped out of the dining room when no one was looking before running upstairs to their rooms to gather food. Their dinner was far better than the rubbish being served downstairs and soon they were all a little bit hyper on sugar with the exception of Seto who was sticking to crisps.

They all sat around chatting for a bit before Seto decided he was exhausted, excused himself and then went upstairs to bed.

Once he was dressed in his pyjamas he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

When Seto awoke a few hours later feeling wonderfully warm and sleepy, as his mind slowly woke up he realised Katsuya wasn't in the bed next to him and therefore was still awake and chatting in his friend's room. He toyed with the idea of getting up and going to see them but felt too tired and just lay there instead.

He heard footsteps coming down the corridor outside, normally he would roll onto his back to see who it was but he was feeling far too lazy.

"Are you awake?" Katsuya's voice came from the door.

"Yeah," Seto replied, finally summoning some energy to roll over and sit up to see the blonde standing in the doorway.

"Can I show you something?"

"If you wish," Seto said, trying to stop himself from yawning.

"Okay," Katsuya just stood there, "Urm... it's outside so you'll have to get dressed and I want to blindfold you," he said nervously, Seto rose a questioning eyebrow. "There's no one around so no one will see," Katsuya assured him quickly.

"Do I get to know what you'll be showing me?" Seto asked, he hadn't moved from his place on the bed.

"It's a surprise, which is why I want to blindfold you."

"Really? I thought you wanted kinky sex," Seto deadpanned before reaching over and grabbing some jeans and a tie.

Katsuya turned bright red at this and spluttered that that was far from the truth. Seto ignored him and changed into his jeans before putting a coat over his blue pyjama top. He walked over to the blonde and handed him the tie.

"You do the honours."

Katsuya tied the tie around Seto's eyes and then lead him out into the hallway and down the stairs, making sure he didn't accidentally trip over something on the way down.

"I saw a key by the side of the door," Seto pointed out as they reached the front door which was locked, he'd seen the key a few days before.

"Thanks."

Seto heard the clinking of keys, the clock of a lock and then a small groan as the heavy door opened.  
It was freezing cold outside and the bitter wind was cutting through Seto's jeans. "Do I get to see my surprise now?"

"Not yet," Katsuya told him before leading him, Seto guessed, around the castle into the garden. "Here we are. Now shut your eyes." Seto obeyed but not after pointing out that he was supposed to be the master. Katsuya untied the blindfold and told Seto to open his eyes.

"Wow," Seto breathed as he opened his eyes and saw the stars shining down upon him, "I've never seen so many stars before."

"I know. They're beautiful aren't they?" Katsuya said, also looking into the heavens.

"I always feel so insignificant when looking at them," Seto admitted after a few minutes star gazing, "That," he pointed to a grey-ish band that arced across the sky, "is the Milky Way. Our galaxy, made up of billions of other stars."

Katsuya nodded and remained silent as Seto picked out a few constellations and telling him that his 'wobbly saucepan' was actually called 'ursa major'. Looking up at the stars was making him feel a lot less nervous about what he was about to tell Seto, but that didn't mean his stomach didn't feel like it was being twisted.

_Right, just tell him in three, two, one,_ "SetoIloveyou." He blurted out so quickly that Seto didn't quite hear it. "I mean...urm...oh god this is hard.... I love you," he tried again and felt a weight he didn't even know had been there lift off his shoulders.

Seto smiled, "I was wondering how long it was going to take to tell me that."

"You knew?"

"Well you were kissing me yesterday morning."

Katsuya looked startled, "y-you were awake?" Seto nodded. "S-so do you-"

"Of course I do," Seto interrupted him, putting a hand under the blonde's chin and tilting it up so they were looking into each other's eyes, "I have been hinting at it for quite a while."

"Well you're far to cryptic, I'm an idiot remember," Katsuya said, laughing slightly, "So are we real boyfriends now, not just fake?"

"If that's what you want."

"I would love that," Katsuya moved closer and pressed his lips against Seto's in a chaste kiss.

"So when we get back do you want to go out to dinner with me?" Seto asked, surprised at how tentative he sounded.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Katsuya grinned wickedly.

"No, I'm asking you to a business meeting," Seto replied sarcastically before pressing his lips hard against Katsuya's. He slid his arms slid down Katsuya's side, then wrapped them around Katsuya's waist and pulled him close whilst lapping his tongue against the blonde's lips, demanding entrance. Katsuya relented quickly and started to battle Seto for dominance. Several minutes of kissing later they pulled apart.

"Shall we go back inside?" Katsuya asked, he was shivering slightly in Seto's arms, "It's cold."

Seto nodded, gave him a brief peck on the lips and then they walked back to the castle hand in hand.

* * *

**They're together! FINALLY! How long has that taken? (17 chapters it seems XD) now i've gotta decided what the heck is gonna happen next...i have some vague ideas they're gonna be off doon the toon... for those who don't speak geordie (i don't but i can translate) this means 'they're going to be going down to the town' (the 'town' being 'newcastle' which is in fact a city...) so look forward to that (coming to a fanfiction site near you in 2011...i'm joking, i'm joking...i hope)**

**I hope everyone had a great david tennant christmas (he was everywhere, i don't really mind tho XD the QI episode he was on was hilarious (it's on youtube if you want to watch it)) and I hope you all have an excellent 2010 (and good luck to everyone taking exams at the moment!)**


	18. Chapter 18

***gasp* is this a new chapter i spy? Well yes it is, and it's not even 2011 XD Yay I got a new chapter done (boy it took a while). I lied in the last chapter, they're not going to newcastle, that joy is for next chapter. Today they're building boats...**

**I can't think of anything else to say so enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

"Well it's about bloody time," Bakura practically shouted at breakfast the next morning when Katsuya 'accidentally' let slip that he was going out with Seto.

"It was that obvious?" Katsuya asked and everyone else (including Seto) nodded. "Oh great," he mumbled, blushing.

"What are we doing today?" Ryou asked. Katsuya smiled at him, relieved that the subject was moving away from him.

"Team building activities," Anzu replied, "it's taken two weeks to get to what this trip was supposed to be for."

"I hate team building activities, they're pointless," Seto groaned, the kitchens had run out of coffee again so he was still half asleep and grumpy.

"Wonder what they'll be," Yugi said.

* * *

After breakfast they were all gathered in the long gallery where Tiffany and Mike were waiting for them. Seto managed to clear some of the comfy seats using his patented 'Kaiba Glare' so he and his friends had somewhere nice to sit whilst they found out what they were doing.

"Now I'm sure you've all heard what you're doing today," Mike said and the classes looked at each other nervously.

"Today what we want you to do is create boats with everything in there," Tiffany explained pointing to several large boxes full of, well, junk. "It'll also have to pick up corks floating on the top of the water."

"Sounds thrilling," Bakura muttered under his breath causing the others to giggle.

"You'll be working in groups of four," Mike told them, "and you'll have to get your plans signed off before you can make the boat."

"Same groups as for the quiz?" Yami asked, to him this was a new way to beat Bakura.

"Now before you all start grouping up," Tiffany said, and there was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for her to land the killer blow. "In this bag," she held up a blue bag, "are the table numbers, the number you pull out is the table you're working on."

Everyone groaned loudly, but what were they expecting? This was a team building exercise; of course they'd be working with people they wouldn't normally associate with.

Slowly they all walked up and pulled out a number before going back and comparing with their friends. Seto ended up with absolutely none of his friends, but none of his friends ended up with any of their friends either, other than Honda and Bakura who were in the same group (neither was too pleased with this), which could be thought of as a conciliation prize; at least he wasn't the only one suffering.

Seto turned to look at the three others he'd be working with one of his fangirls, who had introduced herself immediately as 'Summer, from your maths class'. There was also a quite dark haired boy called Scott, who Seto used to have a bit of a crush on when he'd first started Domino High School and a guy who was wearing far too much black and just gave Seto a look of contempt.

This was going to be fun!

* * *

"How's it going?" Seto asked Katsuya an hour later when they were both at the tool table soldering wires together.

"Okay," Katsuya replied, "not quite sure it's gonna work though."

"One of our team members ran off after about a minute," Seto said, remembering goth-guy, whose name he didn't know, storming off and joining his friends. "Although if he'd stayed I doubt he'd have helped at all."

"Well good luck," Katsuya said once he'd finished soldering, giving Seto a pat on the arm.

* * *

"Ryou, you have to come and tell him to stop," one of Bakura's teammates begged, "someone's going to end up dead."

Ryou sighed, whoever had given Bakura the hacksaw clearly needed their head checking. "Fine."

"I saw you yelling at Bakura earlier," Yugi said to Ryou, his group weren't doing much so he'd come over to visit his friend.

"Yes," Ryou sighed, "Sometimes I feel more like his mother than his lover."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Yugi agreed thinking of all the times he'd had to yell at Yami, "Sometimes I think they do it just to annoy us."

"It can't be deliberate. I just can't see Bakura wanting me to withhold sex," Ryou shook his head.

* * *

"Shouldn't your group have four people in?" Bakura asked as he walked past Seto's group.

"Goth guy ran away," Seto shrugged whilst helping Scott set up the paddle wheel on the front of their boat which would be used to pick up the corks.

"Ah, gone to join Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way," Bakura smirked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Goth guy who was making out with a girl, who was also dressed in far too much black.

"Who?"

"It's what Ryou calls her," Bakura replied, "I have no clue who he's referring to either."

* * *

"Yugi, do you have one of the big propellers spare?" Yami asked his Hikari, "We've lost ours," he explained looking suspiciously at Bakura a couple of tables away who was trying not to laugh. He knew the Tomb Robber had stolen it, but he had no proof.

"Sorry," Yugi told him, "just use the little one."

"Okay," Yami grumbled as he walked away. "I know you took it!" he shouted at Bakura who gave up and started laughing.

* * *

All in all the boats turned out to be a bit of a disaster. The gearing on paddle wheel on the front of Seto's boat seized up so the boat just pushed the corks around the large skip filled with water where the test was taking place. The small propeller Yami's group were forced to use didn't reach the water so the boat just floated there pointlessly. They did manage to get one cork but that was because the cork floated to the boat, not the other way around.

Both Ryou and Yugi's boats managed to collect a few corks, but Katsuya's set off extremely fast, scooping up several corks as it went before smashing into the side of the skip and sinking causing all the corks to float out.

Honda and Bakura's group's boat just sank as soon as it was placed on the water.

Anzu's group ended up winning with a grand total of eleven corks. The boys were planning on trying to get her to share whatever the prize was until they found out it was yet another certificate.

When the entire team building activity was over they all went up to Cheviot to laugh about the disasters that had befallen their boats and to tease each other about their boats.

"I thought your boat was going to take off," Yami told Katsuya.

"It was so funny how it just smashed into the side and sank," Bakura said before cackling at the thought of it.

"At least it picked up some corks," Seto defended Katsuya's boat, "it didn't sink straight away."

"I can't believe you forgot to put some buoyancy devices on it," Ryou said between his giggles, "what did you think the cans were there for?"

"I think we can all agree our plans were ambitions but rubbish," Yugi said, "apart from Anzu's," he added when she coughed pointedly.

"At least none of your group members ran away from you," Seto said, "Goth guy went as soon as we weren't looking."

"He went to be with Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way," Bakura explained earning a please smile from Ryou.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who remembered the name," he said.

"Anything for you," Bakura smirked, taking Ryou's hand and kissing it.

"Who is Ebony Darkness what-sit Way?" Seto asked.

Ryou burst into giggles, "she's the main character from this god awful Fanfic," he explained, "she's like the most goffic character ever created. And it's 'Dark'ness' not 'Darkness' by the way."

"Goffic?" Honda asked, smirking.

"It's how the author spells 'gothic'," Ryou explained, "I can't even start to explain the plot because there isn't really one, it's hilarious."

"I'll take your word for it," Seto said doubtfully, "I have a feeling if I read it I'd end up killing myself by chapter two."

"Did you know this place has a dungeon," Yami said, the talk of all things 'goffic' had jogged his memory.

"Really? Where?" Bakura asked enthusiastically.

"Downstairs," Yami said and Ryou laughed.

"Aren't dungeons always downstairs?" he asked.

"Let's go and find it!" Bakura shouted.

* * *

They all traipsed down the spiral staircase after Bakura, who was practically bouncing at the thought of a dungeon.

"Why did we agree to come with him?" Katsuya asked Seto quietly.

"I'm not too sure," Seto replied, he couldn't even remember saying he'd go down with them, he'd just been swept up in the dungeon finding rush.

Once on the lower floor they started to navigate the maze of corridors. Katsuya found himself blushing when they found the biology lab where he and Seto had kissed and caused Tiffany to feint.

In the end they found the large wooden door the opened onto a set of stone steps descending into the gloom. It was locked, but had the key in the lock. Seto found the light switch, which was in the corridor next to the door and switched it on. They all walked down the steps, Ryou in the leader and Bakura taking the rear. At least that was what they thought.

"It's just a wine cellar," Seto said disdainfully as he walked into the small, vaulted underground room. It was completely made of stone with empty shelves around the edges. He turned to see Bakura's, hopefully dismayed, reaction.

However the tomb robber wasn't behind him.

From the top of the stairs he heard a door slamming shut and a lock clicking into place.

And then, just to make things worse, the lights went out.

"Bloody Tomb robber!" Yami shouted as they heard Bakura's cackling from outside the 'dungeon'.

Ryou just sighed, "He'll get bored and let us out eventually."

"Well you couldn't really say it wasn't predictable," Anzu said.

Seto sat down on the last step and looked into the thick darkness. He couldn't see anything at all, even as his eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light.

They sat and stood in silence, waiting patiently for Bakura to get bored of keeping them locked up and let them go.

"Ryou, could you try and get him to let us out?" Katsuya, clearly bored of his confinement, asked.

"I could try, but it won't help," Ryou replied. "Bakura!" He shouted, causing some of them to jump, "let us out right now!"

The only reply was silence.

"I said it was useless," Ryou sighed, sitting down on the cold stone floor.

The silence fell again until Katsuya suggested the sentence game and they spent the rest of their confinement coming up with insanely random stories about hedgehogs, postmen, tea and washing up liquid. They were all rather giggly when the lights suddenly turned back on and they all had to blink a lot to allow their eyes to become used to it.

The lock clicked open and the door was swung open to reveal Bakura who was grinning madly. "Have fun?" he asked before laughing at his friends irate faces.

"Kill him!" Yami shouted before charging up the steps to rugby tackle their insane friend.

* * *

Later that night Seto was standing in front of the bath room mirror, cleaning his teeth. He was vaguely aware of Katsuya sitting on the edge of the bath, also brushing his teeth, but was more interested in staring at the brunette. Seto leaned down to spit out the toothpaste and heard a crash from behind him. He turned around to see Katsuya sitting in the bath, his legs hanging over the side and looking rather bemused.

"What on earth are you doing?" Seto asked, trying not to laugh.

Katsuya pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth and said, "I forgot I was on the bath and leaned back," with a mouth full of toothpaste froth.

Seto started to laugh, "You're an idiot!" he said after his mirth had subsided. He held out a hand and helped his boyfriend out of the bath. Katsuya scowled at him and went over to the sink to s[it out his toothpaste.

"You're evil sometimes," he muttered.

"Of course," Seto said, smirking. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the blonde and placed a kiss in his hair, "you did look kinda cute stuck in the bath."

"Shut up," Katsuya snapped playfully, he knew Seto was never going to allow him to forget this.

"Come on then Puppy, I think it's bed time," Seto said.

Katsuya yawned, "Yeah," he agreed and they both went to bed.

* * *

**Not the best or longest chapter I've ever done, writing three stories at once (plus one shots) plus exams sure takes it out of you. No idea when the next update will be, probably in the summer after my exams. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Look, an update! and it only took me a few months... yeah, I'm useless. I blame my lazyness and Hetalia (specifically the UK/US pairing because they're far too cute XD).**

**This chapter is dedicated to an orca called Sumar who died very suddenly a few days ago. **

**enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19**

The bus journey to Newcastle-Upon-Tyne was a rather subdued affair. They had had to be up at seven to be on the bus for nine so most people were rather sleepy. For some reason Seto hadn't been able to sleep that night and had spent hours staring up at the ceiling before giving up and going out into the hall (so as not to wake Katsuya) and reading. He spent the trip looking out the window, watching the scenery turn more and more urban and half-listening to Katsuya and his friends' random conversations.

At the moment they were talking about when they were going to do once they were there, Ryou was trying to convince everyone that it would be fun to go to one of the art museums in the city, so far he was failing miserably.

"Do you guys mind if I go with the girls from my room?" Anzu asked, "I'm sure none of you want to be dragged around clothes shopping."

"You're right, we don't," Honda replied before dodging Anzu's swipe.

"We don't mind if you go with them," Yugi assured her.

"So guys..." Honda said with a shrug "any ideas of what we could do?"

"Well I'm hungry" Katsuya chimed in.

"You're always hungry" Seto muttered loud enough for the others to hear him.

"That's because _someone_ made me skip breakfast by _not_ wakin' me up," Katsuya hissed.

Everyone laughed as Seto and Katsuya started to bicker, apparently even falling in love wouldn't stop their arguments.

* * *

They were dropped off at the end of Northumberland Street, the high street, and told to meet back there at four o'clock.

"So, we have five hours, what should we do first?" Ryou asked as the wandered down the high street.

"Lunch!" Katsuya shouted.

"It's only eleven!" Seto snapped.

"I missed breakfast!"

"Let's find somewhere to fill Jou's black hole of a stomach," Honda said, patting his hungry friend on the back.

"Shall we go for cheap food or expensive?" Ryou asked.

"Cheap," Katsuya said at exactly the same time as Seto said 'expensive.'

They glared at each other.

"I can't afford expensive food," Katsuya complained.

"And I've had enough of crappy food," Seto countered, "my stomach is pleading for something nice."

"Cheap doesn't necessary mean crap," Ryou put in to try and pacify the argument, "besides, Jou isn't the only one who can't afford pricy food."

Everyone else nodded in agreement with him and Seto sighed, "Fine."

"Ryou, you lived in Britain, where's the best place to eat?"

"He lived here too!" Ryou snapped, pointing at Bakura who had remained strangely silent throughout the argument.

"Let's go there," the other Brit said, pointing randomly at a shop called 'Greggs', "it looks cheap and there is a long queue outside so it must be good, and Ryou will enjoy the queue."

"Just because queuing is our national past time doesn't mean I enjoy it!" Ryou snapped.

"I'm more amazed that Bakura came out with a logical explanation," Yami smirked, ducking as Bakura tried to punch him.

* * *

After a five minute wait in the queue, which, although long, was fast moving, they all emerged holding various pasties and sandwiches. There were some benches free opposite the shop so they sat there to eat, hunched up against the cold wind. Seto had accidentally bought a sandwich packed full of cucumber and had to pick the green vegetable out and feed it to his boyfriend.

"It's cold," Ryou said, snuggling up to Bakura, who wrapped his arm around him.

"Well done Captain Obvious," Honda said, earning himself a glare from Bakura.

"We could eat and walk," Yami suggested.

"Or we could huddle together like penguins," Bakura proposed, everyone gave him confused looks but then realised he'd only aid that so he could get closer to Ryou.

"Walking sounds more fun," Yugi said.

"I want to go down to the quayside to see the bridges," Ryou said.

"That sounds fun," Katsuya agreed.

* * *

After getting lost several times and having to ask random stranger's directions (which meant deciphering the Geordie accent) they finally found themselves underneath the Tyne Bridge.

"Those birds are really noisy," Katsuya grumbled, pointing at the small colony of Kittiwakes nesting under the bridge.

"Agreed," Seto said.

They crossed the road to the pavement that ran along next to the river and headed in the direction of the Millennium Bridge.

"Seto, you have an awesome high-tech phone right?" Katsuya asked in a tone that suggested he wanted something.

"Yes," Seto replied warily.

"Can you find out what that thing is?" Katsuya got to what he wanted. Seto's eyes followed to where Katsuya was pointing and saw a shiny silver building on the other side of the river that looked rather like a caterpillar.

"Fine," Seto sighed, pulling out his phone and trying to find the building on Google maps.

Whilst Seto searched they continued to walk along the side of the river, chatting about random nonsense.

"I can't believe that we're going home tomorrow," Yugi said, "And back to school."

"The school bit's the worst," Katsuya said, he was going to complain a bit more about having to go home when the result of Seto's search came up.

"It's called 'the Sage Gateshead' and is, and I quote, 'a unique North East music venue, as well as a bespoke wedding venue, conference and music education centre'," he read off, "and up there, because I know you're going to ask, is the Baltic Centre for Contemporary Arts," he said pointing at an oblong building made with bricks in various shades of brown next to the Millennium Bridge, "it used to be a flour mill."

"Can we not go in?" Bakura asked, "I _hate_ art galleries."

"I think we should go in to educate Bakura on the arts," Yami said, smirking.

"You'd better shut your mouth or you'll be in the river," Bakura growled pointing at the uninviting brown water flowing next to them.

"Now now children," Seto said patronisingly, smirking when two death glares were directed at him, "if you keep fighting you won't have your dinner."

"Let's throw Kaiba in the river instead," Bakura said.

"Look, the bridge is movin'!" Katsuya suddenly said, probably due to his habit of randomly pointing things out instead of trying to stop his friends throwing his boyfriend into a murky river.

"So it is," Seto said looking at the Millennium Bridge which was tilting slowly so the top arch came down to the river and the walkway rose up into the air.

They quickly moved towards the tilting bridge, some much faster than others.

"For some reason this is strangely fascinating," Honda commented as they leaned on the railing watching a pair of pneumatic rams below them at work, pushing at the point where the walkway met the top arch, causing it to tip forward.

"It's a very aesthetically pleasing design," Seto said, letting his eyes wander over the white metal arches and the steel cables connecting them together. "And according to my phone-"

"Of magical-ness," Katsuya cut in.

Seto sighed and shook his head, "my magical phone of magical-ness, it is the only tilting bridge in the world."

"Cool," Katsuya said, not taking his eyes of the bridge as it stopped when the walkway and arch were level.

"When it comes back down, do u wanna walk over it?" Honda asked.

"Of course," Ryou said, "and then we can double back and walk over the Swing Bridge," he said, pointing at the low, red and white bridge further up the river.

A few minutes later the bridge was back in place and the barriers came down. The walkway was split into two lanes, one for pedestrians and one for cyclists, although the cyclist lane was far more fun to walk across as it had gaps in the floor allowing you to look down into the Tyne.

"Have you noticed the bridge is wobblin'?" Katsuya asked as the stood in the middle of the bridge, leaning on the railing and looking up the river at the other bridges.

"It's just vibrations from people's footsteps," Seto said, "as long as the engineers have done their job and the bridge's natural frequency isn't the same as the resonance it'll be fine."

"Yay, a physics lesson," Bakura said sarcastically.

"Physics is fun," Seto objected and the scowled when the others looked at him as if he'd gone mad, "_Fine_, I won't explain what natural frequency is."

Katsuya could tell that if his pride allowed it, Seto would be pouting right now, so he decided to humour him, "I wanna know what it is."

"Well I don't," Honda said, hurrying off to the other end of the bridge, the others surreptitiously following him, trying not to hurt Seto's feelings but not wanting a physics lesson.

"Footsteps cause vibrations in the bridge," Seto explained to his 'student', as the followed behind the others "everything has something called a 'natural frequency' which is the frequency at which the system, in this case the bridge, starts to oscillate. If the frequency of the footsteps is the same as the natural frequency then it'll start to oscillate with large amplitudes. Did you get that?"

"Not at all," Katsuya grinned up at him, "I do enjoy hearin' you talk about geeky things though."

Seto sighed, "I'm going to make you understand this even if it kills me."

The rest of the walk around the Quayside Seto spent explaining all about oscillations, amplitudes and frequencies and, as they began to cross the Swing Bridge, Katsuya had pretty much got the general idea.

The Swing Bridge was the second oldest over the Tyne and was situated between the Tyne and the High Level Bridges, both of which towered above it. It was designed and paid for by William Armstrong, whose house at Cragside they'd visited earlier in the trip.

After that they went back up the way they'd come down through Dean Streat and Grey Street with its Georgian architecture.

"Wow, look at that," Yugi pointed to the grand façade of the Theatre Royal with its huge Corinthian columns supporting the portico. In between the two central columns was a large banner advertising the latest play.

"I wonder what it's like inside," Ryou pondered, "It's a shame we don't have time to watch a play here."

Once they got to the end of Grey street they found themselves in a square with a towering monument in the centre of it. They had, of course, passed it on their way down to the Quayside, but hadn't stopped to have a look (or take photos).

"Seto and your magical phone-" Katsuya began.

"Find out who's on top of the column?" Seto finished for him with a sigh and pulled out his phone again, "I'd charge you for the internet usage if my company didn't pay for it." After a couple of minutes he started to read from his phone, "he is Charles Grey, 2nd Earl Grey-"

"We read that from the plaque," Bakura said smartly, earning himself a glare and a 'well why didn't you tell me?'

"He was a Prime Minister and helped reform parliament including backing the Great Reform Act of 1832 which got rid of 'rotten boroughs' and increased the electorate by 50-80%. 'Early Grey' tea was also named after him," Seto continued to read, "I could elaborate, but I can't be bothered."

"Thank you Seto," Katsuya said, pressing a kiss on Seto's cheek.

"You should be thanking my phone, it's been working overtime," Seto grinned.

"You know, I think I preferred it when you two were trying to kill each other," Bakura said.

* * *

The spent the rest of their trip to Newcastle looking around the shops. The city wasn't really a touristy city which meant there wasn't a lot for tourists to do, other than visit art galleries or museums which Bakura had said a definite 'No!' to. On their shopping trip around Newcastle they did stumble on some wonderful places such as Central Arcade, an Edwardian shopping arcade with huge glass shop windows and tiled walls, and Granger Market, a 19th century covered market full of stalls selling all sorts from meat and fish to shoes and tea.

They returned to the castle at about 6PM and, after putting away their shopping, were made to go and eat their dinner, which was pretty much as bad as it had been for the past fortnight.

After dinner they were all moved into the Long Gallery and told the activity for their last night.

"We're going to have a scavenger hunt," Mike announced, "and of course there's going to be super special prize for the winners."

"Let me guess, another certificate," Bakura hissed to the others who laughed.

"I want to go to bed," Seto moaned.

"With Jou?" Bakura asked in a sweet and innocent voice which didn't suit him at all.

"To sleep," Seto replied, leaning on Katsuya's shoulder and shutting his eyes, "I didn't sleep last night."

"Was that your fault?" Bakura asked Katsuya.

"No!" Katsuya snapped, blushing at what was being implied.

"Will you three shut up," Ryou whispered harshly, "we're trying to find out what we need to find."

Once the list had been read out and copied down by Ryou they were given five minutes to make a plan before setting off.

"Right, if we divide the list up it'll be quicker," Seto said, "we also have more people than most groups so people will only have one or two things to get."

Katsuya looked down at the list which read:

A text book

A sword

A postcard

A fork

After these Katsuya stopped paying attention to what was on the list and started to concentrate on the division of the items.

"I can do the textbook," he said remembering the old biology lab downstairs. His name was scrawled next to the item and they continued.

"Who's going to be the cross dresser?" Seto asked, Katsuya started at this question wondering why he was asking that and then saw 'A guy and a girl who have swapped clothes' near the bottom of the list.

"Ryou," Bakura volunteered his boyfriend.

"No way!" Ryou put his foot down.

"But you look good-"

"No," Ryou growled, "I mean it!"

Seto sighed, "Anzu, are you okay with swapping clothes with one of us?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Anzu replied, "as long as whoever I swap with has good taste in clothes."

"That's good because you're the only girl here," Honda said.

They had just finished dividing out the jobs when they were set off and everyone ran out of the Long Gallery to fetch the items on the list. Katsuya raced off downstairs and, once he'd made sure no one was following him, opened the biology lab door and grabbed one of the ancient biology textbooks. After that he went up to his room and grabbed the wooden sword Seto had bought him, which had somehow found its way under the bed, and the toy raven which would fulfil the 'soft toy' requirement on the list. Once he had everything he went downstairs and went to sit back down with Seto and Yami who had completed their tasks.

Slowly the rest of their group came back; Ryou had been coerced into cross dressing and was wearing a pale yellow sun dress with embroidered flowers around the bottom. He looked thoroughly embarrassed. Anzu looked much less embarrassed in Ryou's jeans and plain blue T-shirt which were slightly baggy on her.

"Did you have fun playing dress up?" Yami asked Bakura (who had arrived with Ryou) in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Since I wasn't the one dressing up I thoroughly enjoyed it," Bakura replied, "although I'd much rather help taking the dress off."

"Shall we go and get our stuff judged?" Seto said just in time to distract Ryou from the urge to beat Bakura to death with Katsuya's toy sword, "and I think we need a team name as well."

"Team Enoby," Bakura said.

"Why?"

"You asked for a name and I am giving you a name, now take it or leave it."

Once everyone was back in the Long Gallery and all the teams had been judged Mike made the announcement of the winners.

"And the winners of the grand prize, 1st class train tickets for your trip down to London tomorrow, are Team Myfanwy!"

"You changed the name," Yami said accusingly to Seto.

"Yeah, well none of you had any better suggestions," Seto replied smartly, "well, someone go and get the prize."

Yugi and Katsuya got up to collect the tickets but were told they would be given them at the train station so that they wouldn't be lost. Personally, Katsuya thought this was probably the best idea Mike and Tiffany had ever had.

"I'm going to go to bed now," Seto announced when they got back to the group.

"It's only 9 o'clock though," Katsuya said, trying to not whine.

"I didn't sleep last night," Seto explained.

"Aww, is poor little Set-Set tired?" Bakura teased.

"Call me that again and I will have to throttle you," Seto told him, "and that goes to all of you. What time do we have to be up tomorrow?"

"We have to be ready to leave by 8," Yugi replied.

"Okay, I'll get up early and pack tomorrow," Seto said, stifling a yawn, "I'll see you lot in the morning," with that he left with a chorus of 'goodnight' following him. Ryou went upstairs not long after and returned dressed in his normal clothes and handed the dress back to Anzu.

The friends spent their last evening at Ford castle playing cards, Jenga and chatting happily. They were finally kicked off to bed at half 10, being told that they had an early start the next morning.

When Katsuya got up to his room he found Seto fast asleep so, careful not to wake him, he got ready for bed and got into bed, snuggling up to his boyfriend and pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

He was really sad that this holiday was going to be over soon. Yes, some of the trips had been to rather dull places and the 'competitions' they'd had were rather crappy, but it had all been so much fun. It was the first time he'd ever been abroad and he'd spent it having a great time with his friends and he'd even managed to get himself a hot, rich boyfriend who was nowhere near as cold hearted as the media made out.

Yes, he was upset that this trip was going to come to an end very soon and he'd have to go back to school and work, but all good things must come to an end, it just made you appreciate them more.

* * *

**Guess what? This is the 2nd last chapter, which is kinda sad because this fic has been a rather big part of my life for so long, but it will be nice to get it finished. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will be here soon (hopefully).**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here it is at last, the final chapter! And it's being posted on this fics (official) 2nd birthday. This fics been with me for a very long time (in many many forms) it was originally only going to be a oneshot, but I'm really glad it's gotten to 20 chapters (and it's being posted on my 20th birthday XD). 20 is a nice round number to finish on I think.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this story and, of course, everyone who has read this fic to the end. So thank you!**

**enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

The alarm on Seto's phone went off at 6.45 filling the room with an annoying high pitched beeping.

"Turn it off," Katsuya moaned, pulling the duvet above his head to try and block out the sound, "I want to sleep."

"Tough, we have to get up and pack," Seto said, but made no move to get up or, more importantly, switch off the alarm.

"Turn the alarm off," Katsuya growled.

"But it's all the way over there," Seto replied, pointing at the other side of the room.

"Why is it over there?"

"So I don't just switch it off and go back to sleep."

"I see," Katsuya realised that Seto wasn't going to be switch off the incessant beeping anytime soon so pulled himself out of the warm bed and started searching for the offending phone. He eventually found it in one of Seto's shoes. Once the alarm was off he put it on the table next to the bed so no one stood on it. "You need to get up Seto." He said when he saw the brunette was still curled up under the duvet.

"Make me," the muffled reply came from under the duvet.

Katsuya sighed and grabbed the bedding, pulling it clean off the bed. "Honestly, earlier this week it was you forcin' me up," he said when Seto curled into the foetus positing.

"I've had a taste of lie-ins and my body doesn't want to give them up," Seto grumbled.

"If you get up, I'll kiss you," Katsuya offered, he wasn't surprised when Seto dragged himself out of bed. He walked over and gave him a peck on the lips.

They both quickly got dressed; Seto was running out of smart clothes, but managed to find a dark blue shirt to go with his black suit trousers and pinstriped waistcoat. In contrast, Katsuya was in scruffy jeans and a t-shirt. Once dressed they noticed their possessions strewn across the floor.

"I'm going to need some coffee before I can take on this," Seto said.

"Breakfast might be ready," Katsuya suggested, "At least I hope it is, we've only got an hour 'til we have to leave."

Once they'd descended the spiral staircase to the dining room they found that breakfast was indeed being served and that most people had come down to try and find something to eat before tackling the packing.

"Mornin'," Katsuya said as he sat down with his friends, "sleep well?"

"I did until Yami started snoring," Bakura growled, glaring at his friend, who glared back.

"I can't believe we're going home already," Ryou said quickly, not wanting yet another argument to break out between the two Yamis.

"Me neither, it doesn't seem like we've been here for two weeks," Yugi agreed, "have you guys packed yet?" he asked Katsuya who shook his head.

"Nah, This one," he pointed at Seto, "needed coffee before he could cope with the mess up there," Katsuya explained.

"Well, if your room is anything like your room at home, I'm not surprised," Anzu commented, "I thought I was going to be lost forever when I last went to visit you."

"My room isn't _that_ bad," Katsuya complained.

"_Yes, _it is," Honda joined in the bashing of Katsuya's room.

"You two are mean," Katsuya whined.

* * *

Once Seto was sufficiently caffeinated they went back to their room to tackle the mass of clothes strewn across the floor. On their way up the staircase Ryou was trying to explain to Bakura (and anyone else who was planning to do what Bakura was) that throwing everything in a suitcase and then sitting on it to make it shut was _not_ an efficient way of packing. Despite his friend's threat to check everyone's suitcases to make sure that they didn't do that, Katsuya couldn't be bothered to fold everything neatly.

"I guess we should sort out whose stuff is whose," Katsuya said, Seto agreed and started to sort out their belongings.

"Can I see your passport photo?" Katsuya asked after about ten minutes packing. Most of the floor was now clear and only a few more bits and pieces had to be put into suitcases.

"Why?" Seto replied suspiciously.

"You can see mine," Katsuya offered.

Seto thought for a few seconds, "Fine, just don't laugh," he said, diving into his suitcase and pulling out the small book. "I look like a cross between a zombie and a vampire."

Katsuya took one look at the photo and burst out laughing. "You do," he agreed once he'd got his laughter under control.

"I told you _not_ to laugh," Seto grumbled, "the fact I look half dead is because it was taken at five in the morning."

"There's a five in the mornin'?" Katsuya said, laughing at his joke.

"Yes, I regularly witness the hour, although I'm not sure why Mokuba and I had our photos taken at that time," Seto admitted, taking his passport back from the blonde.

"You look terrible," Katsuya told him, giggling.

"Mokuba's is worse," Seto replied, "he looks like he's about to fall asleep."

"Here's mine," Katsuya said, handing over his passport.

"You look like a thug," Seto said, "Why don't you look like a cute little puppy?"

"Because I'm not a cute puppy."

"Who gave you that bruise?" Seto asked, ignoring Katsuya's comment and staring at the large purple blotch on his cheek.

"You did."

"Really? When was that?"

"Last year when we had that huge fight," Katsuya explained as though he was talking about a holiday.

"Didn't I accidentally break your wrist?" Seto asked.

"Yes, you did," Katsuya grumbled, "and you only got a couple of detentions for it."

"Actually I had to pay for this entire trip," Seto said, shirking when he saw Katsuya's shocked expression, "Did you ever wonder why it was so cheap? I either got suspended, which would look horrible on my personal record by the way or a few detentions and make a huge private donation to the school."

"So, you bribed them?"

"Basically," Seto shrugged, "would you rather I got suspended or have a nice, practically free, holiday?"

"I'll go for the second one," Katsuya said, "I suppose the best way to punish you would be to take money away from you."

Seto snorted at that comment, "did I ever apologise for breaking your wrist by the way?"

"No, but you did take me to the nurses office, which I took as you feeling bad for what you'd done," Katsuya explained.

"Well I am sorry for doing it, it was an accident," Seto said sincerely, walking over and kissing Katsuya chastely on the lips.

"You're forgiven," Katsuya said, giving Seto a kiss of his own.

"Whilst I'd love to carry on doing this, we only have a few minutes before we have to get the bus," Seto said, smirking as Katsuya leaped away from him to carry on stuffing things into his suitcases.

"Did you come up with a name for that," Seto asked as Katsuya put the toy raven in his suitcase.

"Bakura kept callin' it Myfanwy last night," Katsuya shrugged, "but I think that was just to annoy Yami."

"More than likely," Seto smirked, "although I'm surprised that he hasn't teased me for being an utter fanboy, I think I was the only one in the room that knew the answer."

"Yeah, well, Bakura is weird," Katsuya shrugged, "and I'm packed!" he shouted in celebration as he managed to get his suitcase closed.

"Congratulations," Seto said snidely, sticking his tongue out when Katsuya glared at him. "Shall we head down?"

"I guess," Katsuya sighed, "I think we should look around to see if we've missed anythin'."

"I'll take this room, you take the first room we had and the bathroom," Seto said.

In the end it turned out that they hadn't left anything and so they started to wrestle their suitcases down the spiral stairs for the last time.

It was a chilly day, steel grey clouds covered the sky and a fine rain was falling. Everyone quickly deposited their suitcases to be put in the luggage storage before running into the relative warmness of the coach.

The trip to the train station was quite other than the music that the coach driver insisted on playing. Katsuya spent most of the trip looking out the window, trying to burn as much of the scenery into his memory.

When they arrived at Newcastle Central Station, Katsuya and his friends were given their first class train tickets and, once they'd crossed the bridge to platform 3, were told to go to the southern end of the platform where their train coach would be. They had to wait twenty minutes for the train which they filled by trying to imitate the person making the announcements whose tone of voice was a bizarre mix of monotone and musical.

"Where's Manchester?" Honda asked after hearing it being announced for the third time.

"Sort of middle-west, it's sort of parallel with the top of Wales, but inland a bit," Ryou replied, "although it's usually referred to as 'North'."

"That's confusing," Katsuya pointed out.

"Well you put me on the spot," Ryou said, looking rather miffed.

"So, where's Edinburgh?" Honda asked.

"Is this 'bug Ryou about Britain' day?" Ryou snapped, "It's in East Scotland and, before you ask, Glasgow is in west Scotland." He added when the announcer mentioned the city.

They continued to pester Ryou about the geography of England until their train pulled into the station, looking like a navy blue python. Once onboard they deposited their luggage in the luggage racks and went to find the seats on their tickets. Ryou, Yugi, Seto and Katsuya were sat around one table and the others were sat on the table behind them. Ryou and Yugi were slightly nervous about leaving their other halves unattended with each other, but decided to let them get into trouble, they were a bit sick of being their caretakers all the time.

"That's awesome! We get free tea and coffee," Yugi said when a nice young man came around and offered them hot drinks.

"And biscuits," Katsuya said, pointing at the wrapped packages of biscuits hidden behind the free bottled water, "first class is awesome."

"Which is why I always travel first class," Seto smirked, earning himself a soft punch on the arm from Katsuya.

"Look, it's our last view of Newcastle," Ryou said, pointing out the window at the bridges crossing the Tyne.

"Everyone say 'bye Newcastle'," Katsuya joked.

"Are you five years old or something?" They heard Bakura shout from the table behind them, annoying a lot of the business men in the carriage.

After it had crossed the bridge the train started to speed up and began to speed down the country stopping at Durham, with its brilliant view of the cathedral and castle, York in which they enjoyed a swift, but wonderful, glimpse of the imposing York Minster. Peterborough station was modern and rather disappointing compared to the Victorian grandeur of Newcastle, York and Darlington. The weather changed as they went further South, the dull grey clouds dissolved into small white fluffy cumulous and then seemed to disappear entirely, letting them bask in the warm spring sunshine.

Finally they arrived into London King's Cross, but didn't have any time to sightsee before they were herded onto a waiting coach which would take them to the airport.

* * *

Check in was as much of a pain as it usually was, followed by going through Security where nearly everyone was searched, one of the lucky ones was Seto, would waited for his friends to finished being searched, a smug smile on his face. After a couple of hours wandering around the duty free shops, contemplating buying things they really didn't need, or sitting on the really uncomfortable chairs their plane was called and they headed through.

Seto look his seat in the middle of the plane in between a couple of strangers, he considered going to bribe someone for a seat in first class, but decided against it. He'd have a few hours sleep and then go and get a seat nearer Katsuya.

With a roar of the engines, the aeroplane started to accelerate down the runway, pushing all its passengers back into their seats, and then, it lifted off the ground and soared upwards into the blue sky.

* * *

Seto Kaiba didn't like long haul flights. His plans of sleep had been dashed by a screaming child in the seat behind him and then no one near Katsuya would swap seats with them. He'd had to spend the entire flight watching whatever crappy films they were showing for the entire seven hour flight.

By the time they reached Domino City Airport he was shattered beyond belief and, by the looks of the people around him, so was everyone else. There was definitely something about travelling that took it out of you.

According to the pilot, it was about 2PM local time, which, according to Seto's mental calculation, meant it was 7PM back in England.

"I'm so tired," Katsuya voiced everyone's thoughts as he stretched and yawned whilst they waited for their baggage, "When I get home I'm gonna crash in front of the TV."

They had another coach journey to endure back to school where some people's parents would be waking to pick them up; the rest had to walk home themselves.

Seto wasn't surprised to see Mokuba waiting next to a limo. The young boy's face lit up when he saw his brother and he ran over to hug him.

"Seto!" he cried happily, "Did you have fun? What did you do? Did you have a good flight? I missed you."

"All in good time Mokie," Seto replied.

"Is that Kaiba's brother?" A girl behind them said to her friend, "he's absolutely adorable."

"I know, I wish I could trade him for my brother," her friend muttered.

"Hey Squirt," Katsuya said, coming up behind Mokuba and ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" Mokuba protested, trying to get away from the hand messing up his hair, "So, did you two-"

Seto grinned, he couldn't resist. "We're getting married tomorrow."

He paid for his joke with Katsuya punching his arm rather hard, "No we're not!"

"But you are going out, right?" Mokuba asked hopefully.

"Yup," Katsuya replied.

"How are you lot getting home?" Seto asked when he noticed Katsuya's friend's mulling around waiting for him, although he was asking mostly to get Mokuba from quizzing him about his love life in public.

"We were just going to walk home," Yugi shrugged.

"Although you could give us all a lift," Bakura hinted heavily.

Seto sighed, "Fine, put your luggage in the boot and get in."

* * *

The limo driver was slightly annoyed about being told to drive all over the city, especially since it was the start of rush hour and the streets were packed.

Not that any of the limo's passengers minded, they were too busy telling Mokuba all about what had happened on their trip, although most of the discussion revolved around his brother and Katsuya.

Slowly the limo emptied, at each stop they'd lose a passenger with many goodbyes and 'see you at school tomorrow's. Katsuya and Seto's parting kiss was accompanied with a lot of cheering and wolf whistling from the others and Katsuya's face was almost scarlet as he said his goodbyes and got out the car. Soon it was just Seto and Mokuba left in a stretch limo which now seemed very empty.

"You had a good time then?" Mokuba asked, grinning at his brother, "and, by the sounds of it, you've finally made some friends."

Seto scowled at him, making Mokuba, who was already rather giggly, burst out laughing. "Did you have a good time whilst I was away?"

"Yeah, it was great fun," Mokuba replied, "it was like a two week sleepover."

"That's good."

"I'm jealous you got to go to all the Roman forts," Mokuba pouted.

"I'll take you someday," Seto said.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I did take lots of pictures for you," Seto told him.

"Yay, you're the best big brother ever!" Mokuba cried happily, hugging Seto. "So, what do you want to do when we get back?"

"Eat something thoroughly unhealthy and crash in front of a film," Seto said, stifling a yawn, "and then sleep for a couple of days."

"Are you sure you went to Northumberland?" Mokuba asked, smirking, "I think you may have been brainwashed by aliens."

"Oh Ha Ha," Seto said sarcastically.

The limo pulled up outside the mansion and the driver opened the door for them. Seto got out and then went to pull his suitcase out the boot.

"Hello girls," He said as two overexcited dogs ran over from the open door and started bouncing around him. He patted them both before heading over to the front door.

It was good to be home.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who has read this far. Reviews are much appriciated :)**

Chapter 20


End file.
